Le Plus Grand Scandale de l'Histoire de Poudlard
by Sabrinette
Summary: Ginny est enceinte. Le père? Harry. Comment règleront-ils leur situation ainsi que le terrible scandale creé? Comment Voldemort réagira-t-il? Histoire traduite de AgiVega AU
1. Un cours de potion extraordinaire

Disclaimer: Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Agivega. NdA: Au début, j'avais planifié une histoire d'amour de 4-5 chapitres maximum, mais plus j'avançais dans l'écriture de cette fic, plus j'avas de la difficulté à la terminer. J'ai finalement écris une histoire sur la 7eme année de Harry et ses amis, mais contenant non seulement de l'amour, mais aussi de sombres secrets, une conspiration, de la vengeance et, bien sûr, VOLDEMORT. Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne comptais même pas inclure le Mage Noir au début, mais j'ai réalisé qu'une fic Harry Potter n'en était pas vraiment une sans lui. Donc ses plans sont devenus le point centrale de cette fic même s'ils restent cachés au début. En gros, cela reste une histoire d'amour, mais c'est un peu plus, c'est une grande aventure magique. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.  
  
Je remercie deux personnes, ma prélectrice (V)elissa, qui a corrigé mes fautes de grammaire et ma mère pour m'avoir donner pleins de conseils durant l'écriture de cette fic.  
  
Le plus grand scandale de l'histoire de Poudlard par Agivega traduit par Sabrinette  
  
Chapitre 1 Un cours de potion extraordinaire  
  
C'était par une chaude journée ensoleillée du mois de novembre, ce qui était étrange, compte tenu que le mois de novembre n'était jamais chaud et ensoleillé en Grande-Bretagne. Ce jour devait sûrement être une exception.  
  
Les oiseaux chantaient d'une voix mélodieuse, comme pour remercier le Ciel de leur avoir offert une si belle journée avant l'arrivée de l'hiver.  
  
Tout le monde à travers le pays était certain que c'était uun jour spécial... même les élèves de Poudlard était sûr que le 6 novembre n'était pas un jour ordinaire, même s'ils n'avaient aucune idée du pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, un présentiment que quelque chose d'étrange allait se produire. Personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre, ni si les évenements étaient bien ou mauvais, mais personne n'y prêtait vraiment attention. Ils étaient juste heureux d'avoir l'occasion de marcher autour du jardin, s'asseoir et profiter des chauds rayons de soleil, et bien sûr, de jouer au Quidditch sans être trempés par la pluie et déstabilisés par le vent.  
  
Harry Potter était d'une bien meilleure humeur depuis le dernier mois et demi et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Les circonstances pour s'adonner à son sport préféré étaient parfaites: une température parfaite, des balais modernes et une équipe d'enfer. Deux ans plus tôt, durant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, il était devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et depuis, il s'était toujours arranger pour battre les Serpentard. Les battre a toujours était un véritable plaisir pour Harry, surtout que Draco en était désormais le capitaine (et préfet).  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Après dînner, Ron et Hermione avait un cours de sortilège. Ensuite elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque (quelle surprise!) et les deux autres garçons se dirigèrent un ennuyant cours de divination avec le professeur Trelawney.  
  
Étrangement cette année, la vieille prof n'avait toujours pas encore prédit à Harry qu'il allait mourrir dans d'atroces souffrances; pas encore en tout cas. Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre...  
  
Alors que Ron essayait de comprendre ce que le papillon rose qui mangeait une banane dans sa boule de crystale voulait dire, Trelawney pris la parole:  
  
"Notre cours de la semaine prochaine est annulé car je vais avoir un terrible mal de tête. Donc pour le prochain cours, dans deux semaines, je veux que vous fassiez une rédaction. M. Weasley, votre sujet sera 'Comment je vais me débarrasser de mes tâches de rousseurs dans exactement trois ans', Miss Patil, le votre sera 'Quelles tragédies découleront du bris de mon miroir', M. Potter, votre titre sera 'Comment Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas- Prononcer-Le-Nom va me tuer.' Bon travail tout le monde, vous pouvez partir."  
  
Alors que la tour se vidait, Sybill s'adressa à Harry: "Potter, restez, j'aimerais vous dire deux mots."  
  
"Je t'attendrai dehors", dit Ron à Harry alors qu'il fermait la trappe derrière lui.  
  
"Oui, professeur?" Harry se tourna vers Trelawney. "De quoi vouliez-vous me parler?"  
  
"J'ai eu une vision, Potter. La nuit dernière. Elle était sur vous." déclara le professeur d'une voix faible.  
  
"Est-ce-que Voldemort me tuait dans cette vision?" Harry était amusé, surtout lorsqu'il vit Sybill frémir au nom de 'Voldemort'. "Pourquoi dois- je écrire cette rédaction si vous savez déjà ce qu'il va arriver?"  
  
Trelawney ne réagit pas à son sarcasme, "Saturne est dans une constellation menaçante avec Pluton, représentant une formation fatale avant Poisson. Ça ne veut rien dire de bon."  
  
"Comment pouvez-vous savoir que cette mauvaise constellation est à mon sujet? Oh de toute manière laissez tomber. Tous les mauvais signes sont à mon sujet, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
"Mars est très brillante cette nuit" répliqua-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse.  
  
Harry se donna une tape sur le front. *Pas encore ça!* " Euh, vous voulez dire que je vais encore me transformer en centaure? Bof, tant pis..."  
  
"Pas de centaure, M. Potter. Une telle constellation indique une naissance."  
  
"Et à qui devrais-je envoyer une carte de souhaits? Qui va avoir un enfant?" Il souria, étant sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une folie habituelle de Trelawney.  
  
Le professeur ne répondit pas cependant. Elle ne fit que sourire. Un sourire glacial.  
  
"Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Je voulais seulement vous avertir. Il faut vous préparer à d'étranges évenements... sombres même."  
  
*Bien sûr, sombres* Il lui fit un sourire narquois avant de lui dire: "Je garderais un oeil ouvert, promis." Il approuva ses mots par un hochement de tête et se hâta de quitter les lieux, enfin libre de cette vieille folle.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wow, j'adore le sujet qu'elle t'a donné." Ron se renfrogna alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. "J'espère que tu ne l'as prend pas au sérieux."  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. " C'est juste une imbécile et j'ai jamais fais attention à ses prédictions, tu le sais très bien." Il décida de ne pas parler à Ron de la vision de Sybill. C'était irrationnel après tout.  
  
"Presque jamais." lui rappella Ron. " Une fois, après nos examens de troisième année, tu étais sûr qu'elle avait fait un vraie prédiction. Et si ma mémoire est bonne, elle avait réussit à prédire que Queudver rejoindrait Tu-Sais-Qui et que celui-ci regagnerait son corps." Il sursauta alors que Miss Teigne croisa leur chemin. " Cette maudite chatte, je l'ai presque écrasé! Et elle réussit à s'échapper encore! Si seulement j'avais la chance de lui donner un bon coup de pied..."  
  
"Qui voulais-tu frapper?" retentit la voix de Argus Filch.  
  
Les garçons échangèrent un rapide coup d'oeil avant que Ron ne dise: "Cours!"  
  
"Revenez bande de bons à rien!" le concierge cria après eux. "Je vous aurais, je vous aurais tous, je vous le jure, et à ce moment-là vous regretterez d'avoir pris le Poudlard Express! Revenez, espèce de..."  
  
Mais les étudiants étaient hors d'écourte, insultant Argus de noms qui auraient fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête d'Hermione.  
  
Ses bras transportant d'énormes livres, Hermione sortit à ce moment précis de la bibliothèque, donnant un regard interrogateur à Ron et Harry, riant encore de leur mésaventure. "Qu'est-ce-qui est si amusant? J'aimerais bien rire moi aussi..."  
  
"Rien... rien du tout..." Ron s'esclaffa à l'idée de Filch pleins de rage, écrasant lui-même sa propre chatte.  
  
"Harry?" la fille se tourna alors vers l'autre jeune homme, attendant clairement une explication de sa part.  
  
"Hum, Herm, disons que..." Harry éclata alors à son tour de rire. "Désolé, Je... peux pas... dire"  
  
Hermione secoua sa tête de desespoir. " Vous êtes si immatures..." dit-elle avec dégoût. "Est-ce-que vous allez grandir un jour?"  
  
"Hé, Herm, ce n'est pas nous qui sont immatures, mais plutôt toi qui est trop stricte." dit Ron. "Relaxe un peu!"  
  
"Relaxer? T'es fou ou quoi?" répliqua-t-elle. "On a nos examens finaux à passer cette année et tu veux que je relaxe? Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien de plus important pour moi que les études et en tant que préfète, je me dois de montrer l'exemple aux autres."  
  
"Ron a raison, Hermi." dit Harry. "On a encore sept mois avant le début des examens et tu es déjà entrain d'étudier pour eux."  
  
"Ça, c'est parceque je ne veux pas échouer. Si vous voulez redoubler cette année et donner à Malfoy l'occasion de rire de vous, dans ce cas c'est votre choix. Mais moi je compte bien réussir." Après avoir dit cette dernière phrase, elle quitta ses deux amis derrière elle en face de la bibliothèque.  
  
"Cette fille peut faire avec un baiser, je te le dis." dit Ron. "Ça la ferait oublier un peu ces livres."  
  
"Et je présume que tu serais le brave chevalier qui consacrerait sa vie à la noble mission de la faire relaxer?  
  
"Bien..." Ron rougit. "Euh, pourquoi pas?"  
  
Harry lui sourie. "Ouais, pourquoi pas?"  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"As-tu déjà embrassé une fille? Sur les lèvres?  
  
Maintenant c'était au tour de Harry de devenir rouge.  
  
"Ça veut dire oui."  
  
"Et alors? Qu'est-ce-que ça te fait?  
  
"C'était qui?  
  
"Qui quoi."  
  
"La fille que t'as embrassé."  
  
"Pas de tes affaires." répliqua Harry, évitant soigneusement le regard de Ron.  
  
Ron haussa un sourcil. "Wow. Le grand Harry Potter cache des secrets à son meilleur ami. Ça doit être sérieux."  
  
"Écoute Ron, ne sois pas fâché contre moi mais, je ne peux pas te le dire."  
  
"Oh Harry, ne me dis pas que c'était Pansy Parkinson! S'il-te-plaît! Pas elle! N'importe qui mais pas elle!"  
  
"Qu'est-ce-qui te fais dire que c'était Pansy?" Harry commençait à être embarrassé. "Bien sûr que ce n'était pas elle. J'embrasserai jamais une Serpentard."  
  
"Quel soulagement! Aller, viens, on a un cours de potions."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le cours de potions n'était pas mieux que les autres, Rogue avait décidé de leur apprendre une potion d'attraction particulièrement compliquée. Il ne l'avait jamais utilisé - il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'aime, et il n'aimait personne en retour. Bien, peut-être Draco, mais c'est le seul étudiant qu'il apprécie un petit peu. Ceux qu'ils détestaient le plus étaient Harry et Neville. Il n'aimait pas Harry car il est le fils de son vieil ennemi et Neville pour sa maladresse et son incapacité à faire une potion correctement.  
  
Cette lesson n'était pas vraiment différente des autres: Rogue complimenta Draco pour avoir finit sa potion en premier, lança à Ron et Harry des regards dégoûtés, dit à Hermione qu'elle n'était qu'une insupportable je- sais-tout et grogna contre Neville lorsqu'il mit quatre jambes de grenouille dans la potion au lieu de trois, ce qui fit explosa le tout dans un lourd bang, arrosant certains bureaux d'une substance vert gluant. Draco, qui était le plus proche de Neville, commença à hurler alors qu'une branche pleine de fleurs roses sortit de son oreille. Crabe et Goyle ne purent s'empêcher de rire mais s'arretèrent lorsque Draco leur lança son regard je-vais-vous-transformer-en-scroutt-à-pétard.  
  
"Crabe, emmenez-le chez Madame Pomfrey. Et dépechez-vous de revenir!"  
  
Crabe aida Draco à se rendre à l'infirmerie, où Madame Pomfrey vit la branche de l'oreille de Malfoy.  
  
"N'êtes-vous pas heureux d'avoir l'opportunité de voir Malfoy dans ces conditions, Potter?"  
  
Rogue se tourna vers Harry, qui essayait de cacher son amusement en ayant l'air de travailler sérieusement sur sa potion.  
  
"Je vous ai demandé quelque chose, Potter!" Snape augmenta le niveau de sa voix.  
  
"Désolé, professeur. J'imagine que j'étais trop occupé avec ma potion."  
  
"Donc vous voulez qu'elle soit parfaite, n'est-ce pas? Dans ce cas, on devrait peut-être l'essayer sur vous."  
  
"Sur moi?" Harry commençait à pâlir.  
  
"Ouuuuuiiiiiii, sur vouuuuuuus." le professeur répliqua avec un rictus. "Buvez-la, ensuite fermez les yeux jusqu'à ce que les étoiles disparaissent complètement, ensuite ouvrez-les et vous serez attiré par le premier être que vous verrez. C'est très simple."  
  
"C'est cruel." murmura Parvati à l'oreille de Lavender. "J'espère que c'est moi qu'il va voir en premier."  
  
"Non ça va être moi!" Les deux se mirent alors à glousser.  
  
*Les filles* Ron n'entendait pas ce qu'elles disaient mais devinait assez facilement par leurs rires.  
  
"Buvez la potion, Potter." ordonna Rogue. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il ne va pas être capable d'avaler cette mixture répugnante.  
  
"Maintenant!" le professeur cria, "Ou sinon j'enlève cinquante points à Griffondor. Considerer le, Potter."  
  
Harry pris un petit verre et le rempli avec la substance khaki. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres, la main tremblante.  
  
"Attention, Potter, vous renversez toute la potion sur le plancher!" Harry décida de ne pas donner à Rogue la satisfaction d'enlever cinquante points à Griffondor et avaler le liquide en une seule gorgée.  
  
L'instant suivant, ses yeux se fermèrent et des millions de petites étoiles l'assaillirent de toutes parts. Elles le frappaient, rebondissaient sur lui et disparaissaient graduellement. Il était trop en trance pour entendre la porte grincer alors que Crabe rentrait dans la classe. Il était incroyablement étourdit et ses jambes ne purent supporter son poids.  
  
Il ne bougea pas durant au moins deux minutes, attendant que la dernière étoile disparaisse avant de finalement ouvrir ses yeux. La première chose qu'il vu fût une paire de yeux jaunes. Il cligna, essayant d'avoir une image claire de ce qui l'entourait - ou plutôt de ces magnifiques yeux jaunes.  
  
Il s'assit, se frotta les yeux - une des petites étoiles avait volé ses lunettes - et réalisa que la créature n'était nul autre que Miss Teigne.  
  
"Petit chat!" dit-il en serrant l'animal si fort dans ces bras qu'elle faillit s'étouffer. "Minou, minou, minou..." lança-t-il à la pauvre chatte qui n'avait jamais été tenue de cette manière, même pas par Filch. "Il est devenu fou." murmurmura Lavender  
  
"Pas fou, juste follement amoureux d'un chat." expliqua Parvati. "Je n'arrive pas encore à comprendre comment cette boule de poil a réussit à rentrer ici.  
  
"Crabe à ouvert la porte juste après que Harry ait bu la potion." dit Hermione, tout naturellement. Elle essayait de restait indifférente à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux mais son visage pâle révèlait à quel point elle était fachée.  
  
"Petit chat, je t'aime, petit chat." Harry continuait de serrer la chatte, la berçant dans ses bras. "Veux-tu boire un peu de lait?"  
  
Ron, Neville et les autres ne savaient pas quoi dire. La scène était particulièrement drôle, si cela n'aurait pas été Harry. Même les Serpentard avaient oublié de rire.  
  
"Assez est assez!" lança finalement Hermione, se tournant vers le professeur qui ne prit même pas la peine de cacher ses sourires victorieux. "Professeur, vous avez dépassé les limites cette fois-ci! Donnez-lui un antidote immédiatement!"  
  
"Êtes-vous entrain de me menacer, Miss Granger? demanda Rogue, son sourire disparaissant peu à peu.  
  
"En effet!" cria-t-elle. "Et si vous ne le lui donnez pas, j'irai dire au professeur Dumbledore que vous tournez vos étudiants au ridicule durant vos classes! Je lui dirais aussi que vous avez intimidé Harry pour faire ça! Maintenant, faites un contre-poison à moins que je ne doive aller voir le directeur?"  
  
*Très intelligent, Miss Granger.* Il détestait lorsque ses élèves étaient plus brillants "Dort, dort, ferme tes grands yeux jaunes, la-la-la-la-la-la..." Harry chantait une berceuse à la pauvre chatte, apparemment très nerveuse.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, les élèves quittèrent la classe de Rogue, discutant de ce qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Les Serpentards commencèrent à rire et pointèrent Harry du doigt, qui était encore étourdit et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui était arrivé. Ron et Hermione le supportèrent jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
"Oh, Harry, tu n'as pas l'air en forme!" dit le portrait. "Qu'est-ce-qui lui est arrivé?" demanda-t-elle aux deux autres.  
  
"Rogue". Hermione et Ron répondirent en même temps.  
  
La grosse dame ne dit rien, sachant que 'Rogue' ne veut jamais rien dire de bon, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Harry Potter.  
  
"Mot de passe?" "Crâne broyé." dit Ron, et le portrait dévoila l'entrée de la salle commune. Lui et Hermione arrivèrent finalement à le transporter dans la salle.  
  
"J'espère qu'on ne parlera pas trop de lui." dit Hermione. "Ce serait vraiment désagréable pour lui."  
  
"Ils ne peuvent pas déjà savoir ce qui s'est passé." répliqua Ron. "De toute manière, je ne crois pas que les septième années de Griffondor voudront se moquer de lui. Mais je ne peux pas dire la même chose des Serpentard. Je crains que, demain, toute l'école rira de lui." "Pauvre Harry... il ne le méritait pas."  
  
"Snape n'a jamais été juste avec lui. Il le détéste trop pour ça."  
  
"Qui... déteste... qui?" dit Harry, incapable de comprendre le moindre mot.  
  
"Personne" répondit Hermione. "Viens Harry, il faut te mettre au lit."  
  
"Nooon... promesse... Hagrid..." protesta Harry mais ses amis le mirent immédiatement au lit et il s'endorma sur le coup. "Que dit-il?"  
  
"Il a promit à Hagrid de lui rendre visite ce soir." dit Ron. "Hagrid voulait lui montrer quelque d'interréssant.  
  
"Intéressant? Ça dépend de ta définition d'intéressant. Je ne crois pas que les scrouts appartiennent à cette catégorie.  
  
"Je pense la même chose" Une voix surgit de derrière eux. C'était Neville qui tenait dans ses mains les lunettes de Harry. "Je les ai trouvé dans le donjon pendant que je nettoyais les dégats."  
  
"Snape t'as fait récurer la pièce au complet, non?" demanda Ron  
  
"Ouais. Regarde mes mains! Elles sont toutes rouges et irritées! Je hais tellement ce type..."  
  
"Moi aussi!" déclarèrent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson. Même Harry ajouta quelque chose de genre: 'Vous n'avez pas idée à quelle point.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Après s'être assuré que Harry dormait pronfondément, les trois descendirent jouer à la bataille explosive dans la salle commune. Ils réalisèrent alors immédiatement que les gens discutaient par groupe de trois ou quatre à voix basse.  
  
"Oh, non." dit Hermione. "Ils doivent sûrement être déjà au courant. C'est clair qu'ils ne laisseront pas Harry en paix!"  
  
"Remarque que si j'aurais pas été le meilleur ami de Harry, je ne l'aurais pas laissé en paix non plus." dit Ron.  
  
"Mais Ron! Comment peux-tu...?"  
  
Neville approuva.  
  
Hermione lança un regard cinglant aux deux garçons et alla rejoindre Lavender et Parvati qui parlait avec deux sixième années.  
  
"... et comment c'est arrivé?" Lavender demanda à Susan Cunningham  
  
*Si c'est Lavender qui questionne Susan, elles ne doivent sûrement pas parler de Harry.* se dit Hermione.  
  
"Salut Herm, t'as entendu les nouvelles" lui demanda Parvati.  
  
"Quelles nouvelles? Que Draco s'est transformé en arbre fleurissant?"  
  
"Non. Mais ce serait amusant." dit Lavender en riant.  
  
"Bien sûr" Susan se mit à rire elle aussi. "On parlait de Ginny."  
  
"Pourquoi? Que lui ait-il arrivé?" demanda Hermione.  
  
"Elle s'est évanouie durant le cours de métamorphose. McGonagall avait transformé un livre en scorpion. Tout le monde sautait sur les bureaux pour s'en éloigner. Tout le monde sauf Ginny puisqu'elle a perdu connaissance dès qu'elle a vu le scorpion.  
  
"Et alors?" se demanda Hermione. "Les scorpions sont effrayants. C'est facile à comprendre."  
  
"Oui mais tu ne sais pas tout..." dit Lavender. "Il y a quelque chose d'étrange au sujet de Ginny"  
  
"Étrange?"  
  
"Ouais. Elle a été malade durant les deux dernières semaines. Je n'étais pas censé le dire mais maintenant qu'elle s'est évanouie, tout le monde le sait. Tout le monde essaye de deviner quel est son problème."  
  
"Et vous savez c'est quoi?" demanda Hermione aux filles.  
  
"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, ni Parvati." dit Lavender. "Susan ne veut pas nous le dire." Sa voix était déçue. "Elle est diabolique! Elle sait que on meurt d'envie de tout connaître et elle nous le cache."  
  
"J'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose de sérieux, sinon Rita Skeeter le saurait et demain matin tout le monde pourra lire l'opposé de la vérite dans la gazette du sorcier.  
  
"Remarque que ce serait mieux qu'elle écrive sur la maladie mystérieuse de Ginny plutôt que le cas de Harry." dit Lavender.  
  
"C'est vrai." approuva Parvati.  
  
"Le cas de Harry?" Susan semblait confuse. "Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrivé?"  
  
"Rien." répondirent Hermione, Lavender et Parvati.  
  
"Rien?"  
  
"Rien que tu ne sauras pas d'ici demain. Pauvre Harry."  
  
"Ouais. Surtout si Rita écrit avec son style très attachant." dit Hermione.  
  
"Exactement. D'ailleurs Hermione, pourquoi l'as-tu laissé s'échapper après l'avoir enfermé dans cette bouteille? Le monde sorcier ne s'en portera que mieux."  
  
"Je l'admet, mais je n'ai aucun droit d'enlever sa liberté à quelqu'un... pas pour un long moment."  
  
"C'est dommage. Rita aurait eu sa place dans une collection d'insecte... juste entre un papillon et une libellule."  
  
"Mais elle ne battrait toujours pas Draco en fouine bondissante." dit Ron.  
  
"C'est sa nouvelle manie: Draco en fouine bondissante." expliqua Hermione.  
  
"Mais Draco en arbre fleurissant est bien aussi, non?" ajouta Parvati.  
  
"Si seulement des vers pouvaient aller le ronger..." dit Ron et ils se mirent tous à rire.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Peu de temps après, tout le monde alla souper. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir entendu parler du cas de Ginny ni de celui de Harry encore. Quelques Serpentard chuchotaient et riaient, mais lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard de Draco, leurs sourires s'effacèrent. Draco n'était pas sûr s'ils riaient de lui ou bien de Harry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
McGonagall n'était pas présente ce soir là. Elle était à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Ginny.  
  
Dès son entrée dans la pièce, elle eut une image d'une Madame Pomfrey particulièrement énervé, qui faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans la pièce, remuant les lèvres. Elle parlait toute seule.  
  
"Poppy, est-ce-que ça va?" demanda McGonagall. "Tu as l'air nerveuse. Qui y a-t-il?  
  
"Viens, Minerva, allons dans ma chambre. Elle ne doit pas nous entendre, dit-elle, pointant Ginny encore endormie dans son lit. Elle guida McGonagall dans la chambre d'à côté et referma la porte.  
  
"Pour tous les sorciers et sorcières du monde entier, Pom Pom, je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça! Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive?"  
  
"Pas à moi. À Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Tu l'as examinée?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Et?"  
  
"J'ai fait une petite recherché après l'avoir examiné." La voix de Pomfrey était tremblante. J'ai regardé dans plusieurs livre, L'histoire de Poudlard compris, sans réussir à trouver un autre cas semblable. Épouvantable, vraiment épouvantable. tout un scandale. comment allons nous nous y prendre pour régler ce problème?"  
  
"Pom Pom, interrompit McGonagall. Je n'ai toujours pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu veux parler. La maladie de Ginny est-elle contagieuse? A-t-elle besoin de plus d'herbes trouvables uniquement en Amérique du Sud?"  
  
Pomfrey secoua la tête.  
  
"Et bien? Qu'est-ce-que c'est? Dis-moi le!"  
  
"Ginny Weasley. et bien elle est. elle est."  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Elle est. elle va avoir un bébé."  
  
NdeA 2: J'espère avoir réussit à éveiller votre intérêt - c'est uniquement le début - l'histoire va devenir beaucoup plus intérressante plus tard, je vous le promet! Le chapitre deux est en route, vous saurez alors qui est le papa, donnant presque une crise cardiaque à McGonagall.  
  
SVP REVIEW  
  
NdT: Cette histoire compte 34 chapitres. C'est une des fic avec le plus de review que j'ai vu (2097). Elle fait partie d'une trilogie dont la troisième partie et en cours d'écriture. La deuxième a eu 2600 review et la troisième est déjà à 620 à peine au 8ème chapitre. J'ai l'intention de continuer de traduire s'il y a de l'interêt. Je termine en vous souhaitant à tous un Joyeux Noël et une bonne année! 


	2. Devine qui?

NdT: Je remercie en premier lieu ÉNORMÉMENT les personnes qui ont pris la peine de reviewer, vous êtes ma source d'encouragement. Merci beaucoup!! Deuxièment, je remercie aussi AgiVega pour avoir créé cette merveilleuse fic et de me permettre de la traduire pour en faire profiter plus de personnes.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Devine qui?  
  
"Quoi? Qu'as-tu dis?" répondit McGonagall bouche bée.  
  
"Elle est enceinte Minerva."  
  
"Mais... elle n'a que seize ans!"  
  
"Je sais, je sais. Elle est encore une enfant... et elle va en avoir un. Tut, tut, tut, ça me dit rien de bon. Qu'allons-nous faire?"  
  
"Bonne question." McGonagall se renfrogna. "Tu avais raison en disant que c'est le premier cas d'une élève enceinte à Poudlard. Quelle honte!" Ses yeux étaient furieux, lançant des éclairs à la pauvre Poppy.  
  
"Hé, ne me regarde pas comme ça Minerva, ce n'est pas de ma faute."  
  
"Oh, désolé..." McGonagall secoua sa tête. "C'est si soudain, si choquant... tiens, parlant de faute, qui est le père?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey haussa les épaules. "Comment suis-je sensée le savoir? Peut- être qu'on devrait le demander à Ginny... mais il faudrait bien sûr lui annoncer les nouvelles en premier..."  
  
"Quoi? Elle ne le sait pas? Ni même le suspecte?"  
  
"Non, j'imagine qu'elle ne le sait pas. Donc, devrait-on la questionner sur le père?"  
  
"Non." dit McGonagall fermement. "Si elle ne le sait pas encore, elle ne doit pas absolument tant que l'on n'a pas parlé à Dumbledore. Il vient tout juste de quitter pour la Transilvanie pour rentrer en contact avec la C.V.R"  
  
"La C.V.R?" Pomfrey ignorait visiblement ce que cela signifiait.  
  
"La Communauté de Vampire de Roumanie."  
  
"Oh, je vois. Donc on ne devrait parler de l'état de Ginny à personne."  
  
"Exactement."  
  
"Mais dans ce cas... comment allons-nous connaître l'identité du père?"  
  
"Facile. Nous garderons nos yeux ouverts."  
  
"Que veux-tu dire par là?  
  
"Nous dirons à tout le monde que Ginny est atteinte d'une maladie nommée... clupea et qu'elle ne doit absolument pas quitter l'infirmerie pour au moins deux jours."  
  
"Clupe-quoi?"  
  
"On s'en fout." répliqua McGonagall. " Ça veut dire hareng en latin. C'est la meilleure chose que je peux trouver."  
  
"D'accord, ce sera clupea. Ensuite...?"  
  
"Ensuite, on va... je veux dire, tu vas garder un oeil sur les visiteurs de Ginny. Il y aura bien quelqu'un dans le lot qui agira étrangement."  
  
"Tous les élèves de Poudlard agissent étrangement." rappella Poppy à Minerva.  
  
"Oui, c'est vrai, mais... hé, tu sauras c'est qui! ... ou non. De toute manière, on saura tôt ou tard qui c'est. Sinon nous le saurons lors du retour de Dumbledore. Il reviendra dans trois jours.  
  
"Oui mais, comment veux-tu que je, 'garde un oeil sur elle', sans qu'elle ne le remarque?"  
  
"Utilise le sort Videus-Camericus."  
  
"Le quoi?"  
  
McGonagall roula ses yeux de désespoir. C'était un sort que tous les sorciers et sorcières gradués devraient connaître!  
  
"D'accord, je vais te l'expliquer." commenca-t-elle.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Comment vas-tu?" demanda Ron, assit sur le lit de Ginny. "Tu n'as même pas l'air malade. Est-ce-que cette clupe-quelque chose est dangereuse?"  
  
"Oh non, elle ne l'est pas." Ginny souria. "Madame Pomfrey m'a dit que je pourrais sortir dans deux jours. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."  
  
"Salut Ginny!" Hermione venait de rentrer dans l'infirmerie. "Tu te sens mieux"  
  
"Oui, beaucoup mieux." répondit la rousse. "Cependant, je m'ennuie."  
  
"Tu t'ennuies? C'est facile à comprendre!" dit Ron. "J'ai une bonne histoire pour toi, petite soeur... non j'en ai même deux! Laquelle veux-tu entendre en premier? Celle sur Draco ou sur Harry?"  
  
Quand Ron prononça le nom de Harry, Ginny rougit un peu mais avec de la chance, cela passa inaperçu.  
  
"Commence par Draco." dit-elle.  
  
"D'accord." Ron lui sourit. "Imagine: hier, dans le donjon, Rogue nous apprenant une potion particulièrement ennuyante, Neville fidèle à sa maladresse habituelle..."  
  
Ginny apprécia beaucoup l'histoire de Ron. À la fin, il n'oublia pas de mentionner que Draco avait l'air aussi cool avec une branche florissante dans son oreille gauche que en fouine bondissante. Ginny gloussa à l'idée de Malfoy hurlant de terreur réalisant ce qui lui arrivait.  
  
"... et résultat: une autre opportunité pour Rogue de ridiculiser Harry. Il lui a dit qu'il était sûr qu'il avait trouvé le cas de Draco très amusant et qu'il devrait boire la potion qu'il avait préparé. Pauvre Harry... il l'a bu et... il est tombé amoureux de Miss Teigne!"  
  
"QUOI?" s'exclama Ginny, rouge du sang qui lui montait au visage. "Il... il aime... un CHAT?  
  
"Oh non, pas vraiment... Rogue lui a fait un antidote donc il n'est plus entiché de l'animal... remarque, c'était assez amusant."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione lui fit un regard désappointé. "Je ne pense pas que Ginny apprécie les histoires où Harry se ridiculise. Elle aime Harry plus que ça, n'est-ce pas?  
  
La face de Ginny devint de la même couleur que ses cheveux.  
  
"Es-tu sûre qu'il n'aime plus Miss Teigne?" Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.  
  
"Tu peux être sûre de ça" lui dit Hermione.  
  
"Oula, je viens de réaliser à quel point il est tard!" lança Hermione après avoir jeté un regard à l'horloge au coin de la pièce. "Il est presque 8H00 et il me reste encore du travail à faire à la bibliothèque. Je dois y aller Ginny. Prend soin de toi."  
  
"À plus tard Hermi." répondit l'autre jeune fille.  
  
"À plus tard Hermi." ajouta Ron en imitant la voix de Ginny. "On se reverra à la bibliothèque demain matin."  
  
"Pourquoi demain matin?"  
  
"Parceque tu tomberas endormie avec tes précieux livres, voilà pourquoi."  
  
"Tu te trompes" dit Hermione d'un ton irrité. "Et arrête de te moquer de ma passion pour les livres, veux-tu?  
  
"Oui j'arrête... dès que tu finiras de déambuler dans les couloirs avec les quatre volumes de 'Les Belles Biographies de Bill'."  
  
Maintenant c'était au tour de Hermione de rougir. "Ce que je lis durant mes temps libres ne te regardes pas! Et ce n'est pas un deuxième Lockart!"  
  
"J'ai jamais dis ça." rétorqua Ron.  
  
"Mais tu l'as sous-entendu!"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Si."  
  
"Non."  
  
"Si."  
  
"Arrêtez de faire autant de bruits, les enfants!" Madame Pomfrey les gronda alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle. "Ceci est un lieu de soins médicaux, vous savez, et Miss Weasley a besoin de repos."  
  
"On n'était pas..." débuta Hermione.  
  
"J'en ai rien à cirer." déclara Pomfrey. "Dehors tout de suite!"  
  
"Bonne nuit, Ginny" dit Ron à sa soeur alors qu'il quittait l'infirmerie avec Hermione.  
  
Alors que la porte se fermait derrière eux, la fille s'adressa à Ron: " Comment oses-tu m'insulter de la sorte... en plus sous les yeux de ta petite soeur malade!"  
  
"Tu n'es pas fâchée parceque je T'es insultée, mais parceque j'ai insulté le Beau Bill!"  
  
"Tais-toi, espèce d'idiot!" répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.  
  
"D'accord, je me tairai et je ne te parlerai plus jamais!"  
  
"Parfait."  
  
"Parfait."  
  
"Parfait."  
  
"Parfait."  
  
"Parfait."  
  
"D'accoooooord." Elle commençait à être ennuyée par ce petit jeu.  
  
"Ne crois-tu pas que l'on devrait arrêter d'agir bêtement?" lui dit Ron.  
  
"Ouais, on devrait." admit Hermione, faisant face au jeune homme. Le clair de lune passait par la fenêtre, peignant les murs d'une couleur argentée et faisant étinceler les cheveux d'Hermione telle une glorieuse auréole sur sa tête.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, tu es si belle!" échappa Ron.  
  
"Je le suis?" Ses lèvres se tournèrent en un sourire narquois.  
  
"Oui, tu l'es." Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains. "Je ne veux plus jamais me disputer avec toi Herm."  
  
"Moi non plus."  
  
"Dans ce cas, embrassons-nous et soyons amis."  
  
"Embrasser?" Elle haussa un sourcil.  
  
"Uh-huh. Puis-je t'embrasser?"  
  
"Quelle stupide question..." Elle sourit avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes avec douceur.  
  
C'est dans cette position que Peeves les trouva.  
  
"Vilains gosses! Je vais aller dire au professeur McGonagall ce que vous êtes en train de faire!"  
  
"Ne daigne même pas de faire ça, Peeves, sinon..." commença Ron.  
  
"Sinon quoi?" lui lança l'esprit frappeur. "Tu vas me tuer?" Il s'esclaffa. "Tu es si amusant, Ronniekins! Hé, Granger, tu as bien choisis: c'est le meilleur clown de toute l'école!"  
  
"Ferme-la, Peeves, ou sinon je dirais à McGonagall que tu as fait tomber ce vase." dit Hermione.  
  
"Quel vase?" Peeves se renfrogna.  
  
"Celui-ci." répondit-elle, soulevant un vase fragile reposant sur un meuble. C'était la décoration préférée du professeur McGonagall. Elle l'avait ramené d'un de ces voyage en Chine où elle avait eu une sorte de romance avec un magicien mandarin. Bien sûr, elle n'avait parlé à personne de son aventure mais elle chérissait beaucoup le vase et voulait que tout le monde puisse l'admirer lors de leur passage dans le couloir.  
  
"Ouais, elle le dira à McGonagall..." ajouta Ron, "ou bien le Baron Sanglant. Qu'en penses-tu Peeves, ça va toujours le coup de nous déranger?"  
  
L'esprit frappeur leur lança un regard 'j'essayerais-une-autre-fois' et quitta par la fenêtre fermée.  
  
Hermione remit le vase en place et se tourna vers Ron. "Où en étions-nous?"  
  
"Là, je crois..." répliqua le gars, l'entourant de ses bras et poursuivant où ils avaient été interrompu.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent finalement de retour à la salle commune de Griffondor, Ron chercha Harry. Hermione, quant à elle, quitta pour le dortoir des filles après lui avoir donné un court baiser sur la joue.  
  
"Où est Harry?" demanda-t-il à Dean et à Seamus qui jouait à 'celui-qui- peut-retenir-sa-respiration-le-plus-longtemps'.  
  
"Il est sortit y a dix minutes environ." lui répondit Seamus.  
  
"Il est allé où?" demanda Ron.  
  
"Aucune idée. Mais il est devenu nerveux quand on lui a dit que ta soeur s'est évanouie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... est-ce-que cette clupea est si dangereuse?"  
  
"Non, elle ne l'est pas. Crois-tu qu'il est allé visiter Ginny?"  
  
"Je ne pense pas. Il est déjà 8H00 passée et les visites sont terminées.  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers Neville entrant dans le dortoir.  
  
"As-tu vu Harry, Neville?"  
  
"Oui, il est descendu en bas des escaliers. Il ne m'a même pas remarqué et m'a presque foncé dedans."  
  
"Très interréssant." commenta Seamus.  
  
"Ouais... hé, Trevor! Reviens!" cria Neville à son crapaud qui sautait hors de ses mains. Il lui courra après mais Trevor était beaucoup plus rapide que lui.  
  
"D'accord tu l'auras cherché!" dit-il à l'animal. "Accio Trevor!" dit- il,agitant sa baguette.  
  
Le crapaud vola immédiatement vers ses bras accueuillants.  
  
"Bien joué, Neville!" Dean et Seamus exprimèrent leur admiration.  
  
"Je n'avais jamais vu un crapaud voler auparavant. C'est chouette." ajouta Ron.  
  
Ils se mirent à rire, traumatisant encore plus la grenouille terrorisée.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Madame Pomfrey s'était presque endormie lorsque que le Videus-Camericus la réveilla. "Huh?" Elle se frotta les yeux et reposa sa tête dans ses mains, contemplant l'écran magique flottant sur son bureau.  
  
Cela avait été une longue surveillance pour elle: entre 4H00 et 8H00, au moins cinquante élèves rendirent visite à Ginny et elle les avait tous observés avec la plus grande attention. Elle devait repérer celui qui agirait étrangement. Elle abondonna rapidemment étant donné que tout le monde agissait de cette manière. Parvati et Lavender lui apportèrent un petit miroir et un peigne pour se ré-arranger les cheveux car ceci était facilement mêlés par les coussins. Susan, la meilleure ami de Ginny, vint avec une pile de livres, qu'elle expliqua avec une grande attention, toutes les pages à lire pour ne rien manquer. Elles commencèrent même à murmurer et glousser mais la seule phrase que Pomfrey comprit fut: "Quel soulagement!" Peu de temps après, Draco et ses deux acolytes la visitèrent. Malfoy, sarcastique comme d'habitude, lui dit qu'elle devait s'estimer chanceuse que l'école fournissait des soins médicaux gratuitement car sinon sa famille n'aurait probablement pas pu les payer. Ensuite vinrent plusieurs autres amis, chacun racontant des rumeurs sur 'ces stupides prefesseurs qui nous laissent jamais en paix'. Madame Pomfrey approuva, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Rogue.  
  
Peu de temps après vinrent Ron et Hermione. Ce furent les derniers visiteurs.  
  
Madame Pomfrey était sûre que personne n'oserait venir après 8H00, donc elle décida d'observer le reste à travers son sort. Bien sûr, Ginny ignorait qu'elle était sous surveillance.  
  
Il était plus que 8H30 quand le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte réveilla Poppy. Elle dirigea immédiatement son attention sur l'écran en face d'elle. Elle était trop endormie et étourdie pour se concentrer sur celui qui venait d'entrer. Elle se frotta les yeux encore une fois alors que la figure s'approcher du lit. Il se pencha sur Ginny et voyant qu'elle était endormie, déposa quelque chose sur la table à chevet et s'éloigna d'elle.  
  
Pomfrey cligna des yeux, essyant de reconnaître le visiteur.  
  
C'était Harry Potter.  
  
Même si elle le voyait mal, c'est lunettes étaient inmanquables.  
  
*Que fait-il ici? Non, ne t'en vas pas!* se dit-elle, reconnaissant que le comportement de Potter était celui qu'elle considérait le plus étrange.  
  
À son grand soulagement, Ginny ouvrit les yeux et appela Harry  
  
Il fit demi-tour et marcha vers le lit. "Salut. Commant vas-tu?"  
  
"Bien, merci." Elle sourit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit.  
  
"J'ai entendu dire que tu avais une maladie avec le nom... désolé, j'ai oublié."  
  
"C'est pas grave. Je ne peux pas le garder en tête non plus. Hum, merci pour la rose."  
  
"Tu l'aimes?" dit-il, pointant la rose jaune qu'il avait déposé sur la table.  
  
"Elle est magnifique."  
  
"J'hésitais entre une jaune ou une rouge, mais j'ai finalement opté pour la jaune. La rouge aurait été un peu trop... hum... suspecte, non?"  
  
"C'est vrai." Elle gloussa, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. "J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas."  
  
"Pourquoi?"  
  
"Parceque tu n'as plus fais attention à moi depuis... enfin, tu sais..."  
  
"Je sais, et je m'en excuse, Gin. Mais c'est toi qui m'évitait, et non le contraire."  
  
"Peut-être. J'étais si stupide, Harry." Elle souriait tristement.  
  
"Non, tu ne l'étais pas, seulement effrayée, comme moi. Mais tu vois, il n'y a rien pour s'inquiéter."  
  
"Ouais, y a rien. J'ai réussis le sortilège Anti-Conceptus sur moi. Ça a marché."  
  
"Remercie le Ciel pour ça." Il serra legèrement ses mains, portant la droite à ses lèvres. Quand il embrassa sa main, elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses fiers cheveux roux.  
  
"As-tu l'intention d'embrasser seulement ma main, Harry?"  
  
"Bien sûr que non." Il se pencha sur Ginny, sa bouche descendant gentiment sur la sienne.  
  
Dans la chambre à côté, Madame Pomfrey était à deux doigts de s'évanouir.  
  
Alors que Harry relâchait son étreinte, la fille l'attrapa par le cou et pris ses lèvres dans un baiser fulgurant, signifiant clairement qu'un seul n'avait pas suffit.  
  
Dans la chambre à côté, Madame Pomfrey était en train de flipper, piquer une crise.  
  
Ginny ne laisse pas Harry partir en l'attirant vers lui, leur étreinte devenant plus passionnée à la seconde.  
  
Devant son écrant, Madame Pomfrey était d'humeur à sauter en l'air et hurler à pleins poumons: "Par les saintes chocogrenouilles, c'est Harry Potter, c'est Harry Potter!"  
  
À son grand relief, la fière scène d'amour ce termina deux minutes plus tard, et Harry quitta enfin vers son dortoir.  
  
Poppy attendit que Ginny se soit endormie avant de sortir de l'infirmerie et courir jusqu'à la chambre de McGonagall.  
  
Elle cogna à la porte. Personne ne répondit.  
  
Elle cogna encore, cette fois criant: "Minerva, Minerva, c'est moi, Poppy, ouvre-moi!"  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et une très endormie professeur McGonagall apparut.  
  
"Quoi? Qu'est-il arrivé?" dit-elle, laissant l'autre femme rentrer.  
  
"On l'a trouvé!"  
  
"Le coupable?" demanda McGonagall, échappant un baillement.  
  
Poppy approuva d'un signe de tête.  
  
"Eeeeeeeet?"  
  
"Et bien tu ne devineras jamais."  
  
"T'aimes la tension que t'es en train de créer, non?"  
  
"Non, bien sûr que non" Pomfrey secoua sa tête.  
  
"Dans ce cas dis-le! QUI C'EST?"  
  
Pomfrey commençait vraiment à aimer sa confusion. "Que dis-tu si on jouait un peu aux devinettes?"  
  
"Quoooooiii?" hurla McGonagall, sans faire attention au fait qu'elle pouvait réveiller le château tout entier.  
  
"Aller, pose des questions et je répondrai par un oui ou un non. Vas-y, commence!"  
  
*Argggh, ça peut pas m'arriver à moi!* maudit Minerva. *C'est l'heure de dormir, je suis crevée et Poppy veux q ue je joue aux devinettes! Le monde est injuste!*  
  
"D'accord. Est-ce un sixième année?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Un septième année?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Un Serpentard?" McGonagall esperait que le responsable n'était pas de sa maison.  
  
"Non."  
  
"Poufsouffle?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Serdaigle?" Elle souhaitait encore que Pomfrey dirait oui.  
  
"Non."  
  
*Zut* "Donc un Griffondor."  
  
"Oui."  
  
McGonagall compta alors dix sept garçons possibles.  
  
"A-t-il des cheveux bruns?"  
  
"Non."  
  
*Donc douze sont hors de question.* "Blond?"  
  
"Non."  
  
*Deux autres éliminés.* "Il ne reste que deux cheveux noirs et un roux... mais celui-ci étant son frère est impossible." Un des deux garçaons restant est Jim Benton, l'autre... *Non! Pas lui!* pria-t-elle. *Même si c'est typique chez lui de s'attirer les problèmes... mais...*  
  
"Ton expression me révèle que tu as trouvé la réponse."  
  
"Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Potter! Dis-moi, Poppy! STP!"  
  
Madame Pomfrey plaça une main sur son épaule pour la calmer. "Je sais que c'est dur pour toi car se sont des Griffondor, et il y aura un terrible scandale, incluant l'humiliation de ta maison, mais regarde le bon côté des choses!"  
  
"Le bon côté? QUEL bon côté?" McGonagall releva sa tête, regardant directement dans les yeux de l'autre femme.  
  
"Ces jeunes s'aiment, je l'ai vu. Ils s'embrassaient si tendrement que je croyais regarder une scène d'amour d'un film moldu."  
  
"S'aiment? N'importe quoi, Poppy! C'est juste une passion. Ce ne sont que deux adolescents aux hormones boostées qui vont vite réaliser dans quel pétrin ils se sont mis."  
  
"Je crois qu'ils doivent le savoir mieux que nous."  
  
"D'accord. Envoie-moi Potter. Tout de suite."  
  
  
  
NdT: Voilà le deuxième chapitre de la fic. Poser vos questions dans les reviews, j'y répondrai dans le prochain chapitre que je ne publierais pas avant deux semaines. Je pars en vacances dans le sud demain (commence a en avoir marre de la neige) et je ne pourrais traduire le reste là-bas (je préfère rester au soleil^_^). Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne année, en avance. Message aux écrivains: mon tecte est en fichier .doc, j'écris des mots en gras mais quand je les publie, ils paraissent normaux. Pouvez-vous me dire comment faire? 


	3. Mémoire d'un bain de bulle

NdT: À la demande de l'auteur, j'arrête de traduire ses NdA^^. Sinon voilà le troisième chapitre de la fic!  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Mémoire d'un bain de bulle  
  
  
  
Alors que Harry marchait en direction de son dortoir, il revit dans sa tête les évenements des dernières semaines. Il lui était impossible de trouver les mots pour exprimer son soulagement. Ginny était seulement malade, et non... Tout à coup, il se rappela la vision de Trelawney à propos d'une naissance. *C'était n'importe quoi!*  
  
Il se rappelait encore de chaque instant du matin où il avait reçu un hibou de la plus jeune Weasley...  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Peut-on parler en privé, s'il-te-plaît? J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. Donne-moi seulement une heure et un lieu, j'y serais. Merci d'avance.  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que la fille lui voulait mais une étrange chaleur s'envahit alors de tout son corps...  
  
Amusant, pensa-t-il, il n'avait jamais réalisé avant à quel point cette fille était devenue belle... mais à ce moment, les mains tenant la lettre commencèrent à trembler et son coeur se mit à battre terriblement, plus rapidemment que jamais. Il se rappelait en encore de ses sentiments envers Cho, mais ils devinrent soudainement très distants, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés  
  
Comme Ginny souhaitait le rencontrer en privé, il envoya Hedwige avec sa réponse: ils devraient se rencontrer à 22:00 dans la salle de bain des préfets. C'était l'endroit le plus sûr auquel il pouvait penser, en plus, il connaissait le mot de passe. Il avait entendu Hermione le dire à un autre prefet.  
  
Il souria lorsqu'il repensa à la dernière fois où il y était allé, trois ans auparavant pour résoudre l'énigme de l'oeuf doré. À ce moment, le mot de passe était 'fraîcheur des pins'. Maintenant c'était 'eau de Cologne'. Très approprié pour le bain des préfets!  
  
Arrivé à la porte du bain à l'heure convenue, Ginny l'attendait déjà à l'intérieur étant donné qu'il lui avait aussi écrit le mot de passe.  
  
Il entra dans la salle, ferma la porte derrière lui et marcha en direction d'une Ginny apparemment très timide. Elle portait sa robe de nuit rose- Barbie et sa cape noire par-dessus.  
  
"Je suis là." dit Harry.  
  
"Je le vois" répondit-elle, souriant timidement.  
  
"Um, de quoi voulais-tu me parler?"  
  
"Je... Je voulais... J'avais besoin de te dire, Harry..." commença-t-elle, sa voix vibrante, le corps entier parcourut de tremblement.  
  
"Oui? Que voulais-tu me dire?" Il prit son menton dans sa main de sorte à voir directement dans ses yeux.  
  
Étrange, réalisa-t-il, il n'avait jamais remarqué les magnifiques yeux brun chocolat qu'elle avait. Il était habitué à la voir détourner son regard dès qu'il approchait... Alors, la reconnaissance le frappa: elle n'avait les yeux baissés que lorsqu'IL était proche. Ron lui avait déjà dit que Ginny était une fille vive, joyeuse, mais il ne lui avait demandé pourquoi elle était aussi timide lorsqu'il était concerné.  
  
Maintenant, il comprenait. Cette fille l'aimait... Il croyait avant que Ginny l'admirait, comme Colin ou Dobby... mais cette fois-ci, pour la première fois, il comprenait que ce n'était pas seulement de l'admiration - c'était de l'AMOUR...  
  
... et il réalisa alors ce qu'était la sensation qu'il avait en lisant sa lettre...  
  
... il réalisa aussi qu'il l'aimait, pas comme une amie ou bien la petite soeur de son meilleur ami...  
  
Non. Il l'aimait comme un homme aime une femme.  
  
"Je..." dit-elle de nouveau, avide de répondre à sa question, mais clairement trop effrayée pour compléter sa phrase.  
  
"Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas?" échappa-t-il, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles. *Pour la cause de Voldemort, comment puis-je poser une question pareille? Qu'est-ce-qu'elle va penser de moi maintenant? Elle croira que je ne vaux pas mieux que Malfoy!*  
  
Mais Ginny n'avait pas l'air blessée par la question. Pas du tout. Elle était soulagée. Soulagée de ne pas avoir le dire, il l'avait fait pour elle.  
  
"Désolé, Ginny, Je... J'étais stupide. Maintenant tu as toutes les raisons de croire que je ne vaux pas mieux que Draco, mais..." Il ne put terminer sa phrase car Ginny fit un pas en avant et fit la chose la plus brave de toute sa vie: elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de dire la suite.  
  
"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Harry." dit-elle, sa main droite toujours sur sa bouche. "Tu avais raison. Je... Je t'aime... t'aimais... depuis les premiers instants où je t'ai aperçu, sur la plate-forme 9 et ¾ à la gare de King Cross."  
  
"Vraiment?" Harry croyait que c'était un rêve. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit je t'aime. Ses parents sont morts quand il avait un an et ses tuteurs, les Dursley ne lui avait jamais dit qu'ils l'aimaient. Non, au contraire, ils le détestaient de tout leur coeur. Plus tard, il se fit des amis, mais ils ne l'aimaient pas de cette manière.  
  
Ginny était la première à lui dire les mots magiques.  
  
"Uh-huh." approuva-t-elle, ses rougeurs clairement visibles malgré la pénombre de la salle de bain. "Tu n'es pas fâché parceque je t'aime, l'es- tu?"  
  
"Comment... comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille?" Il fronça des sourcils. "Fâché? Non, au contraire, Ginny. Je suis très content que tu m'aimes."  
  
Un immense sourire parcourut le visage de Ginny, ses yeux irradiant de joie, tels deux rayons de soleil illuminant toute la salle.  
  
"Oui." dit-il, son visage semblable au sien.  
  
"Très bien!" cria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou, le serrant si fort qu'il allait s'étouffer.  
  
Après une minute ou deux, il la repoussa gentiment. "Tu m'étrangles, mon coeur."  
  
"Mon coeur?" Sa figure s'illumina de nouveau, comme le soleil à son zénith. "Tu m'as vraiment appelé de cette manière?"  
  
"Pourquoi? Tu ne l'aimes pas?"  
  
"Bien sûr que si! Personne ne m'avait jamais appelé de cette manière auparavant!" Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou à nouveau, ses yeux bruns plongés profondément dans ses yeux vert émeraude. "Voudrais-tu m'embrasser?"  
  
Sa proposition fut récompensée par un sourire malicieux. "Bien sûr que je voudrais." Il se pencha vers elle, plaçant gentiment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début, leur baiser était innocent, mais plus ils s'accoutumaient à la sensation de la bouche de l'autre sur la sienne, plus il devint fièvreux. Soudainement, Harry le rompit. "Bon sang, Ginny, je ne plus supporter cette chaleur!"  
  
"Alors va te rafraîchir un peu." conseilla-t-elle, pointant son doigt vers la piscine.  
  
Harry devint rouge. "Je n'ai pas mon maillot avec moi."  
  
"Je me tournerai jusqu'à ce que tu finisses de te déshabiller, d'accord?" dit-elle en gloussant.  
  
*Pourquoi pas? Je peux bien nager un peu.* pensa-t-il. Il tourna alors les différents robinets, chacun produisant ses propres bulles. Dès que la piscine fut remplie de mousse, Harry se glissa hors de son pyjama et entra dans l'eau. Elle n'était pas aussi chaude qu'un bain normal mais c'était l'idéal pour lui, étant donné qu'il voulait se 'rafraichir'.  
  
Il nagea jusqu'à l'autre bout de la piscine. En retournant, il vit un point orange parmi les bulles à dix mètres de lui. C'était les cheveux de Ginny.  
  
"Wow, c'est merveilleux, Harry!" lui lança-t-elle, lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Harry leva sa tête et regarda sur le bord de la piscine. Ses soupçons s'avérèrent fondés: les vêtements de Ginny étaient sur le sol.  
  
Sa gorge se serra. Ils étaient dans la même piscine, nus. Il remercia alors la mousse qui couvrait leurs corps.  
  
"Hé, Harry, t'as vu ça?" lui dit-elle, pointant un canard en plastique dans sa main. "Quel préfet peut bien utiliser ça?"  
  
"Aucune idée, mais je parierai sur Malfoy."  
  
Ginny se mit à rire, sa voix revenant en écho. "Oh, Harry, tu es si amusant! Tu ne devrais pas les porter en ce moment." Elle prit ses lunettes et les mit de côté. "Elles peuvent se mouiller, tu sais." Elle mit ses bras autours de lui, l'attirant contre elle. Trop proche, selon Harry.  
  
*Ne me fais pas ça, stp!* hurlait son esprit. *Si elle fait un autre pas, je ne pourrais plus me contrôler!* Un frisson le parcourut à cette idée. Il frissonna, malgrès le fait qu'il ait chaud à nouveau. Alors que les bras de la jeune fille l'entourèrent, sa peau douce en contact avec la sienne, il sut qu'il était perdu. Plus moyen de retourner en arrière à présent.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh, Ginny, c'était... la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde!" soupira Harry après avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois de sa vie, s'étirant sur une serviette qu'ils avaient mie sur le sol.  
  
"Ça l'était pour moi aussi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'amour était si magnifique." répondit-elle, chassant de sa main une mèche de cheveux roux tombant devant ses yeux. Son regars rêveux parcourut son corps de long en large, s'arrêtant finalement sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. "Je t'aime tant."  
  
Harry se pencha et l'embrasse sur le front. "Je t'aime aussi." Son sourire s'effaça. "Je ne voulais pas te blesser, tu me crois, non?"  
  
"Arrête de t'inquiéter là-dessus, Harry." répondit-elle. "C'était normal de faire mal un peu, mais ça va mieux maintenant. De toute manière, c'est uniquement parcequ'il est tros gros.  
  
"Gros? Je croyais qu'il est normal... Comment peux-tu le savoir...?  
  
Harry ne put finir sa phrase, car Ginny se mit à rire vigoureusement.  
  
"J'ai SIX frères, tu sais. Tu ne peux t'empêcher d'entrevoir de temps en temps..."  
  
"Oh." Il souria. "Je croyais que ta mère serait plus prudente et veillerait à ce que tu 'n'entrevois rien'..." Harry se frappa tout à coup le front, devenant blanc comme la neige. "Prudent??? Mon Dieu, Ginny, on ne l'était pas! On n'a pas utilisé de protection!"  
  
"Huh?" Elle s'assit brusquement, stressant à vue d'oeil.  
  
Harry avait raison. Ils ont laissé leurs hormones les guider en faisant les choses les plus sauvages imaginables, et ils avaient complètement oublier les protections.  
  
Elle se leva, s'habilla rapidement et prit une serviette pour sécher ses cheveux.  
  
"Ginny..." Il n'avait aucune parole intelligente à lui dire.  
  
"Trop tard, Harry. On aurait dû y penser plus tôt."  
  
Son regard était devenu glacial, et il crut qu'il allait se transformer en stalactite. Il prit aussi une autre serviette pour se sécher lui-même. "Écoute, Ginny, peut-être... il doit sûrement y avoir un sort qui empêche la conception après l'acte, et... ce n'est même pas sûr que c'est arrivé."  
  
Elle approuva. "Je vais à la bibliothèque chercher quelque chose dans ce genre. Bonne nuit."  
  
Alors que la porte se refermait brusquement, Harry s'assit par terre et soupira pronfondément. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait fait. Il mit son visage dans ses mains, essayant de s'échapper du monde réel. Il échoua.  
  
"Finalement seul." Une voix brisa le silence.  
  
Harry leva les yeux pour voir Mimi Geignarde assise sur l'un des robinets. L'habituelle fille déprimée lui faisait un énorme sourire.  
  
"M... Mimi?" constata-t-il, se couvrant de la serviette. "Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici?"  
  
"Comme d'habitude. Regarder les gens prendre leur bain."  
  
Harry pâlit. "Depuis combien de temps t'es là?"  
  
Le fantôme lui fit un sourire espiègle. "Longtemps, très longtemps, très très longtemps."  
  
"Long à quel point?"  
  
"Assez long pour tout voir."  
  
Il se leva et se jeta à ses pieds. "Mimi, tu vas le dire à personne, d'accord?"  
  
Elle vit ses lèvres trembler et se mit à rire. "Non, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, je garderais ton petit secret en échange de ce que tu m'as donné."  
  
"Moi? Qu'est-ce-que je t'ai donné?" dit-il étonné. Il était pourtant certain que Mimi aurait été hereuse de répandre des rumeurs à son sujet.  
  
"Quoi?" Elle ne pût arrêter son rire. "Tu me demandes ceque tu m'as donné? Bon sang! Tu m'as donné l'heure la plus agréable de toute ma vie! Enfin... je veux dire, ma vie après la mort... peu importe, je ne me suis jamais amusée autant. Même pas autant que lorsque j'étais vivante. J'aurais presque souhaité être à la place de Ginny."  
  
La face de Harry devint aussi rouge que sa cicatrice. Il se releva, mit ses lunettes et son pyjama.  
  
"Je dois y aller, Mimi."  
  
"D'accord, mais sentez-vous à l'aise de revenir, Ginny et toi, dès que l'envie d'être à l'horizontal vous revient  
  
* * * * *  
  
Après cette nuit, Harry et Ginny se parlaient à peine. Lorsqu'ils se rencontraient dans le couloir, ils détournaient leurs regards. Ni même Ron ou Hermione n'avaient remarqué à quel point ils se comportaient étrangement l'un envers l'autre.  
  
En ce moment, Harry n'avait pas trop le temps de se lamenter sur la situation, la sason de Quidditch débutant au mois d'octobre.  
  
Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'avait passé Ginny à la bibliothèque après leur aventure. Elle cherchait et recherchait, jour après jour sans rien trouver. Quatre jours après avoir passé la nuit dans la salle de bain des préfets, elle trouva finalement le charme parfait. Il était assez compliqué, mais elle était bien décidée à l'essayer, peu importe le coût. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. La connaissance d'avoir fait quelque chose la calma un peu, même si elle ignorait si elle avait réussit ou non.  
  
... OU NON...  
  
Maintenant, six semaines plus tard, Harry était sûr que ses peurs étaient non fondées. Il échappa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il rentrait dans le dortoir.  
  
Les quatre jeunes hommes étaient déjà endormis. Il grimpa dans son lit et sombra dans un sommeil profond une seconde plus tard.  
  
Il n'avait pas dormi plus de dix minutes que la porte s'ouvrit avec un lourd bruit et une apparemment très frustée Miss Granger apparût.  
  
"Ils nous ont menti, les gars!"  
  
"Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, mon coeur?" Ron se releva dans son lit en clignant des yeux. "Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que nous réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit?"  
  
" Il est seulement 22:00, Ron, il n'est pas si tard!"  
  
"Mais on a eu une dure journée, Herm. On est crevé, et en plus, on a à écrire un stupide test pour le cours d'histoire de la magie." protesta Ron. "Je sais que tu sais déjà les réponses, même réveillée en plein milieu de ton sommeil, mais ça c'est toi et pas moi! J'ai besoin de dormir si je veux obtenir au moins 70%."  
  
"Totalement d'accord." dit Seamus. "Ça m'a prit du temps à mémoriser les noms de Uldric l'Hideux et Paddy la Chétif. Je veux dormir!"  
  
"Tu dormiras après m'avoir écouté." déclara-t-elle en ouvrant les rideaux du lit de Neville et Dean.  
  
Harry ne bougea pas, mais Dean et Neville se réveillèrent.  
  
"D'accord, Herm, dis ce que tu as à dire et laisse-nous tranquille!" dit Ron. "Qui a menti à qui?"  
  
"Pomfrey nous a menti. À tous." Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit à Ron. "Il n'y a pas de maladie nommée clupea. Je l'ai cherché dans Maux et maladies magiques communes, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. J'ai regardé après dans un dictionnaire latin et savez-vous ce que ça veut dire?"  
  
"Non, et je ne veux pas le savoir." dit Ron.  
  
"Ça veut dire harang! Harang!"  
  
"Et alors? Peut-être que la soeur de Ron est devenue malade à cause d'un poisson qu'elle avait mangé un jour." commenta Dean.  
  
Neville approuva. "Pomfrey ne nous mentirait pas. C'est une si gentille femme!"  
  
"Exactement." dit Seamus. "Maintenant, dehors Granger!"  
  
Hermione se leva, blessé. "La prochaine fois que je découvre quelque chose, n'espèrez pas que je le partagerai avec vous!"  
  
"T'inquiète!" répliquèrent Dean et Seamus à l'unison.  
  
"Parfait!" La fille fit demi-tour et quitta la chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle.  
  
"Finalement!" dit Ron en retombant sur ses oreillers. "Elle peut être tellement irritante parfois."  
  
"Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as appelée mon coeur?"  
  
"Um, j'ai fais ça? Ron se mit à rougir. "Ma langue a dû glisser."  
  
"Bien sûr." Dean et Seamus échangèrent des sourires d'incrédibilité. La visite tardive de Granger avait au moins un point positif: elle leur a donné l'occasion d'agacer Ron.  
  
"On devrait dormir maintenant." suggéra Seamus. "Je dois me lever de bonne heure et écrire une feuille de triche avec tous les noms des goblins ayant pris part à la révolution de 1612.  
  
"Bonne idée." dit Dean. "Je ferai la même chose. Binns ne le remarquera pas. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte de sa propre mort, il ne devrait pas remarquer la feuille, non?  
  
"Non, il ne devrait pas." affirma Ron. "Vous savez, Harry a fait la meilleure chose. Il ne s'est même pas réveillé. Il a eu lui aussi une dure journée. 'nuit tout le monde.  
  
" 'nuit."  
  
Ils étaient sur le point de se rendormir lorsque la porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit à nouveau, ouvrant le passage à Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Les quatre garçons, encore réveillés, s'assirent dans leurs lits. Harry ne bougea pas.  
  
"Désolé de vous déranger si tard, mais je vois que vous ne dormez pas encore." dit-elle. Ils furent surpris de voir une expression furieuse et inquiète sur son visage.  
  
"Réveillez Potter." continua-t-elle. "Le professeur McGonagall souhaite lui parler."  
  
NdT: Je remercie tous mes reviewers pour leur support et encouragement, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur! (Continuez!!) Aussi, merci pour l'aide, j'espere que ça va marcher ce coup-ci pour les mots en gras, ect... 


	4. Culpabilité

**Chapitre 5**

** **

**Culpabilité**

Harry suivit Madame Pomfrey dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard, se demandant toujours ce qui pouvait être aussi important pour ne pas que McGonagall attende le lendemain. Autre chose étrange, Pomfrey ne prononça pas le moindre mot durant le trajet. Harry la connaissait comme étant une personne joyeuse et bavarde, et non maussade tel qu'elle l'était à ce moment.

*Oh! pensa-t-il, elle est sûrement furieuse contre moi à cause de Malfoy. Mais ce n'était pas ma faute! C'était celle de Neville. Mais connaissant Malfoy, il a dû lui dire que c'était la mienne. Quel menteur! Il aurait vraiment mérité d'être transformé en arbre. Non, cela ne serait pas une bonne idée, il serait alors pire que le saule cogneur! Je le verrais mieux en _Draco, le vilain acajou... ou bien __le palmier timbré. Il ne pût trouver d'autres noms car déjà ils arrivaient devant la porte de McGonagall._

"Entre, Harry." Pomfrey lui ouvrit la porte et prit la direction de l'infirmerie afin d'avoir un peu de sommeil, étant pratiquement sûre de ne pouvoir fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Harry se retrouva donc seul devant la porte à demi-ouverte. *J'ai un mauvais présentiment.* pensa-t-il, malgrès le fait qu'il n'ait aucune idée du pourquoi. Mais il en avait quand même un qu'il ne pouvait nier.

"Entrez, Potter!" Il entendit la voix de son professeur de métamorphose retentire à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il une grande inspiration et fit un pas dans la chambre.

La chose qui le frappait le plus fût la noirceure dans laquelle la pièce était plongée. *Pourquoi vit-elle dans un éclairage pareil?* se demanda Harry alors qu'il marchait en direction du bureau ou plutôt, vers celle où il croyait qu'il était.

"Assoyez-vous!" lui ordonna une voix rude.

Il chercha à tatons la chaise dans le noir. *Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à apporter ma baguette? Pourquoi elle ne dit pas _Lumos? C'est de la folie.* Ses mains trouvèrent finalement le dos d'une chaise, et après avoir hésité deux ou trois secondes, il s'assit._

Soudainement, une lumière vive l'éclaira en plein figure, l'aveuglant presque. Il plaça instinctivement une main sur ses yeux, couvrant la source lumineuse qui perdait son intensité petit à petit, n'arrêtant cependant jamais d'éclairer son visage.

Il avala la salive qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, hésitant entre le fait qu'ou bien la pauvre McGonagall était devenue folle, ou bien qu'il allait arriver quelque chose de très mauvais. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait lui fit aussitôt penser à un interrogatoire. Mais pourquoi allait-il se faire interroger? POURQUOI?

"J'imagine que vous devez être surpris par mon acceuil, n'est-ce-pas, Potter?" lui demanda la femme d'une voix morose.

"Je ne dis pas le contraire, professeur." admit Harry. Son aversion pour cette situation grandissait de seconde en seconde.

"Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi je vous ai convoqué à une heure aussi tardive. Je ne prendrais pas beaucoup de votre temps si vous répondez rapidement à mes questions."

*Rapidement? Alors finissons-en!* "Ce n'était pas moi, professeur McGonagall! Je n'ai jamais transformé Draco en arbre florissant, je ne me suis jamais réjoui de son malheur, et je n'aimerai jamais un chat, surtout s'il appartient à Rusard, et..."

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous voulez parler, Potter, l'interrompit Minerva, mais je suis certaine que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je voulais vous dire."

"Non?" Il ne pût s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil. Si ce n'était pas au sujet de Draco ou bien de lui-même tombant amoureux de Miss Teigne, qu'est-ce-que cela pouvait bien être?

"Je souhaitai vous entretenir de Mlle Weasley." dit-elle du même air maussade.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Pomfrey les aurait-elle vus s'embrasser? L'aurait-elle dit à Minerva? Mais bien sûr, ça devait être cela. "Je... Je vous promets de ne plus l'embrasser dans l'école, professeur. Puis-je partir?"

"Je ne suis pas interréssée par vos bécots, Potter." répondit sévèrement McGonagall. "Mais ce n'est pas totalement hors sujet... Est-ce-que vous l'aimez?"

"Euh, professeur... Je... " Il se demandait pourquoi il se faisait poser une question aussi personnelle par sa directrice.

"Oui ou non suffira."

"Eh bien, oui. Mais pourquoi?"

"L'aimez-vous assez pour la marier?"

"Quoi?" Il cligna des yeux de surprise. "La marier? Mais je n'ai que dix-sept ans, et elle... elle est mineure, et..."

"Vous ne devrez pas vous sentir trop jeune pour la marier si vous ne vous êtes pas sentit trop jeune pour la rendre enceinte."

"POUR QUOI?" Harry cru qu'il allait tomber au bas de sa chaise. "Que... qu'avez-vous dit?"

"J'ai dit que Ginny attend un bébé... et j'ai toutes les raisons de croire que c'est le VÔTRE." dit-elle, pointant son index sur lui.

"C'est hors de question, professeur." Il essaya de protester. " Elle a utilisé l'Anti-Conc..." Il mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche avant d'en dire plus. *Oh, non! Je viens de me trahir.*

Elle lui fit un sourire sardonique. "Alors, allez-vous vous marier avec elle ou non?"

* * * * * 

Harry souhaita de tout son coeur que ce ne fût qu'un cauchemar. Mais ce ne l'était pas. Alors qu'il marchait ver son dortoir, il fonça constamment dans des statues de sorciers et de sorcières qui n'étaient pas là auparavant. Ou bien l'était-elle? Il était trop perturbé pour marcher correctement. Non, cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver!

Il dût arrêter son chemin et se reposer contre un mur car il allait s'évanouir. Gardant ses yeux fermés, il pria pour qu'à son réveil toute la journée - c'était bien le pire jour de sa vie - ne fut qu'un rêve, et rien d'autre.

Tout au long de ses dix-sept ans, il avait vécu plus de malheur que n'importe qui d'autre dans toute sa vie: perdre ses parents, être élevé par des gens qui le détestent et le méprisent, avoir fait face au Mage Noir plusieurs fois, combattre des dragons, perdre tous ses os, survivre à une morsure de serpent et au saule cogneur, et, survivre à l'_Avada Kedavra deux fois. Mais aucun de ces évenements ne sont comparable au poids qui vient d'être placé sur ses épaules lors de cette sombre nuit._

Il allait devenir un père

_Un père?_

_ _

Comment pouvait-il en être un alors qu'il n'en a jamais eu lui-même? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'un bon père devrait faire. Une chose est certaine, il ne prendrait pas exemple sur l'oncle Vernon.

Et qu'allait dire à Ginny? Parce qu'IL devait le lui dire, et non Pomfrey ou bien McGonagall ou n'importe qui d'autre qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur enfant.

_ _

_Leur enfant..._

Harry éprouva une étrange sensation, une chaleur inconnue s'emparant de son corps, son coeur essayant de sortir de sa poitrine.

_ _

*Oh mon Dieu, dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué?* Il soupira et continua son chemin dès que ses jambes furent assez fortes pour le supporter jusqu'à son dortoir.

Dans la chambre, les quatres autres garçons étaient déjà endormis. Ron avait essayé de rester éveillé et d'attendre Harry afin d'en savoir plus sur l'étrange invitation de McGonagall, mais il ne put s'empêcher de dormir.

Quand Harry jeta ses robes sur une chaise et grimpa dans son lit, il était presque minuit. Il était certain de ne pas pouvoir fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

Bon, au moins Ginny pouvait dormir cette nuit mais il était sûr qu'elle ne pourra pas le lendemain.

*Je dois le lui dire demain soir.* pensa-t-il, même s'il ne savait pas comment.

*Tu vois Ginny, Pomfrey a menti à tout le monde y compris toi. Tu n'as pas la maladie... peu importe, tu es enceinte.* Il secoua la tête. *Non c'est trop stupide.* 

*Ginny, voudrais-tu m'épouser? Considère-le si tu ne veux pas apporter de honte à ta famille... Non, trop formel.*

"Salut Gin, désolé de te l'apprendre mais jet'ai mise enceinte dans le bain des préfets. Tu veux qu'on se marie?* Il se donna un claque. *Tu ne peux pas penser à quelque chose de plus intelligent, Potter?*

*Ginny, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. S'il te plaît, n'ait pas peur. Je sais que c'est quelque peu effrayant, mais on va s'en occuper... ensemble.* Il approuva finalement. * C'est beaucoup mieux. Encore une touche ou deux et ça devrait aller.*

Comme le sommeil l'avait entièrement quitté, Harry décida de se 'préparer' pour le test d'histoire du lendemain. Après avoir murmuré _Lumos, il écrit une feuille de triche. Dès les premiers mots, il sentit aussitôt l'épée de Damoclès sur lui, n'attendant que le signal de Binns pour le frapper, mais se faire attraper en train de tricher n'était rien comparé aux nouvelles de McGonagall. Il espèra seulement ne pas tomber endormie en plein milieu du test._

* * * * *

Le matin suivant, Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean trouvèrent Harry sommeiller sur une feuille avec tous les noms et les dates copiés du livre. Sa tête reposait sur son épaule, ses lunettes avaient glissé jusqu'au bout de son nez et sa baguette flottait dans les airs, encore allumée.

"Il a eu une dure nuit, les gars." établit Dean alors que Ron secouait Harry.

"Hé l'ami, réveille-toi! C'est le temps d'aller déjeuner!"

Harry cligna des yeux, les ouvrit finalement et prit une minute pour réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. 

C'était un matin normal, non?

_Non, ce ne l'était pas._

Il aperçut sa baguette et se rappela enfin pourquoi il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit. Ce n'était pas à cause de son test d'histoire de la magie, mais plutôt parcequ'il se sentait horriblement coupable.

"Est-ce-que ça va?" demanda Ron après deux minutes de silence. Qu'était-il arrivé à son ami? Il est beaucoup plus bavard d'habitude.

_ _

"Ouais, ça va." Harry remit ses lunettes à leurs places et éteignit sa baguette. "Je suis resté debout pour étudier, rien de plus."

"_Étudier, hein?" Seamus se mit à ricaner, pointant la feuille sur le lit d'Harry. " T'inquiète pas, nous aussi on en a fait une. Au moins on sera sûr de ne pas oublier Randolf le Ridicule et Stan le Puant."_

Harry se leva et suivit ses camarades dans les escaliers.

  * * * * *
  * " 'Jour, Herm." dit Ron à sa nouvelle petite amie, profondément plongée dans la lecture du deuxième volume de _Les Belles Biographies de Bill."_

"Bon matin, Ron."

"Salut, Hermione." dit Harry. "Qu'est-ce-que tu lis? Des données additionnelles sur la révolution des goblins?"

La fille devint rouge. "Non, j'ai déjà étudié pour le test. Je voulais améliorer mes connaissances sur la sorcellerie indienne.

"Indienne?"

"C'est juste le Beau Bill." lui expliqua Ron.

"Qui?"

"Lord William Montgomery, il a vécut dans le dernier siècle. C'était un très bel homme, ce qui lui a valut le surnom de Beau Bill. Il a passé deux décennies en Inde, étudiant les sorts locaux. Il a appris beaucoup sur les charmeurs de serpent, les fakirs, et plusieurs autres trucs dans le genre. Mais à en croire ma mère, elle dit que son meilleur livre est: _'Pourquoi les vaches sont-elles sacrées alors qu'elles ne possèdent même pas de pouvoirs magiques'. En passant, Harry, que te voulais McGonagall hier soir?"_

Harry tressaillit. "Rien d'important... elle voulait me parler de l'équipe de Quidditch."

Hermione leva finalement son nez du livre. "À 10:00 du soir?"

"J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas dû se rendre compte de l'heure qu'il était." Harry haussa les épaules et pria pour ne plus se faire poser de question à ce sujet. Il détestait mentir, surtout à ses meilleurs amis. Il avait de la chance, Hermione était trop interréssée par son livre et Ron avait si faim qu'il préférait utiliser sa bouche pour manger plutôt que pour parler.

Harry remua son chocolat au lait car il était bien trop chaud pour pouvoir le boire, ne prêtant attention à personne autour de lui. Ses pensées étaient très loin du grand hall. Elles étaient pour Ginny. Il ne savait toujours pas comment lui annoncer des nouvelles aussi choquantes. C'est alors que lui vint une idée de génie: pourquoi ne pas demander conseil à Sirius?

Depuis que son innocence a été prouvée l'année précedente, Sirius Black travaillait pour Arthur Weasley au ministère de la Magie. Ce n'était bien sûr pas un travail approprié pour un sorcier comme Sirius mais le parrain de Harry était apparemment très satisfait de son emploi. Il y avait toujours du monde pour croire qu'il n'était qu'un meurtrier mais plusieurs autres ne doutait plus de son innocence. L'an passé, Black avait aidé les élèves de Poudlard a repousser une attaque des plus sérieuses de Voldemort. De cette manière, il gagna la confiance de plusieurs familles.

*Bon, je lui écrirais une lettre après l'examen.*

Alors que le trio s'apprêtait à quitter la table, une voix malicieuse les arrêta.

"Hé, Potter, tu m'invites à ton marriage?" C'était la voix de Malfoy.

Harry fut pétrifié. Comment Draco pouvait-il être au courant de son 'marriage'? McGonagall ou bien Pomfrey lui en aurait peut-être parlé. Mais pourquoi _lui?_

"De quoi tu parles?" Harry se tourna vers Malfoy.

Un sourire vicieux parcourut le visage du blondinet. "J'ai entendu parler de ta romance avec Miss Teigne. Je voulais seulement savoir quand le marriage aura lieu. Est-ce-que Weasley sera ton garçon d'honneur? Mais non, tu devrais plutôt demander au chat de Granger pour ce rôle important. Et les nouveaux petits animaux d'Hagrid pourraient être les demoiselles d'honneur."

"Oh, ferme-la, Malfoy!" lui cria Hermione. "Tu devrais faire attention à tes paroles, M. Pommier Florissant!"

"Je suis prêt à parier que vous aviez aimé ça! Mais malgrès tout, je préfère être un arbre que tomber amoureux du chat du concierge."

"Je n'étais pas..." Harry esseya de parler mais Ron l'en empêcha, le tirant par le bras hors du grand hall.

* * * * * 

Aucun son ne sortait de la classe d'histoire à parte le bruit des plumes. Binns fixait son bureau, sûr et certain qu'aucun élève n'oserait tricher. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle il n'utilisait pas de sort anti-copiage. Il croyait en ses étudiants plus qu'en son enseignement. Il ne devrait pas.

Dès que tous les tests furent entre ses mains, il disparut à travers un mur.

"C'est le meilleur test que j'ai jamais fait." Ron rayonnait alors que le trio se dirigeait vers l'aile Ouest du château pour leur prochain cours: défense contre les forces du mal.

"Bien sûr, tu n'as pas arrêté de tricher." Hermione lui fit une moue très désappointée. "De cette manière, tu n'apprendras jamais rien sur la révolution des goblins."

"Qui s'en soucie?" Ron rit à cette idée. "Pas vrai, Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry était confus. "Désolé, je pensais à autre chose."

"Penser? À quoi?" demanda Hermione. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Harry de ne pas écouter ses meilleurs amis.

"Désolé." grommela Harry. "Je dois aller à la volière. On se revoit dans quinze minutes. Si j'arrive en retard, dites au professeur Lupin que je ne tarderai pas, d'accord?"

Dès que Harry disparut au bout de l'escalier, Ron prit la parole: "Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec lui. Il est distrait depuis ce matin. Quelque chose doit le préoccuper mais il ne veut pas m'en parler."

"Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre. Quelque chose me dit que ça a rapport avec sa visite chez McGonagall."

"T'as raison. Je ne le crois pas avec son histoire de Quidditch."

"Mais pourquoi Harry nous mentirait?"

"Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de très mauvais va arriver?"

"Parceque tu vas toujours au cours de Trelawney. Tu aurais dû laisser tomber et prendre autre chose de plus utile. Peu importe, allons en classe."

"D'accord." Ron sourit et lui pris la main. Elle n'avait plus l'air faché contre lui à cause de la nuit passée. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe main dans la main.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, papier en main. Son hibou, Hedwige, faisait des boucles dans les airs, sortait et rentrait par la fenêtre montrant à quel point elle avait hate de porter une nouvelle lettre.

"Aller, stp, reste calme deux secondes, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer!" Harry tapota la tête de l'animal. "Laisse-moi finir ça."

Hedwige lui lança un regard signifiant qu'il n'avait même pas commencé à l'écrire. Harry poussa un long soupir. Il ne savait pas comment rédiger cette lettre. Une chose est sûre, son parrain sera très décu par sa conduite.

"D'accord." Il grommela et commença à écrire. 

_Cher Sirius_

_J'ai bien peur de devoir te choquer avec cette lettre, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je te l'ai écrite. Au contraire, j'ai besoin de tes conseils, croyant en ta sagesse et ta grande expérience, bien que je sois certain que tu n'as jamais eu à faire face à un problème comme le mien. Bon, je ne couperais pas les cheveux en quatre: je suis amoureux de Ginny Weasley. Cela ne serait pas un problème en tant que tel, mais nous avons passé la partie platonique de notre relation et..._

_ _

"C'est même dur de le mettre sur papier!" dit-il avant de poursuivre l'écriture.

_... elle est enceinte. Je sais qu'on fait les pires conneries au monde, mais ce qui est arrivé est arrivé et l'on ne peut rien y faire. Ce soir, je dois annoncer la nouvelle à Ginny et tu ne peux imaginer à quel point elle sera en état de choc. Je ne sais pas comment le lui dire, mais elle doit bien le savoir un jour ou l'autre, c'est la mère après tout. C'était déjà assez étrange pour moi d'être le premier au courant. McGonagall me l'a dit hier soir. J'imagine que c'est Madame Pomfrey qui a dû le lui dire. (Pomfrey a examiné Ginny après qu'elle se soit évanouie durant son cours de métamorphose.) McGonagall insiste pour que je la demande en marriage! Ça me fout les jetons, Sirius! J'aime Ginny du fond du coeur, mais on est les deux beaucoup trop jeune. De plus, on ne sait même pas comment élever un enfant.La moindre pensée de parler à Ginny me noue l'estomac. Que vais-je devenir si elle refuse? En plus, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas cacher longtemps, non? Peux-tu m'aider en me donnant des conseils? (Je t'en supplie, ne m'envoie pas de beuglante, on doit garder la nouvelle secrète jusqu'au retour de Dumbledore.)_

_Merci d'avance pour ta compréhension._

_ _

_Harry_

_ _

Voilà, c'est prêt." Il donna à Hedwige un demi-sourire. Elle se percha sur ses genoux alors qu'il attachait la lettre à sa patte. "Vole direction chez Sirius, le plus vite possible. Dès que tu as une réponse, reviens rapedement, c'est très urgent." Le hibou hulula pour montrer qu'il avait compris avant de s'envoler.__

* * * * *

"... et voilà pourquoi la connaissance des anciens sorts est importante. M. Weasley ici présent peut sûrement nous donner des détails très interréssants sur les sorts égyptiens. Oh, heureux de vous voir vivant, M. Potter." Le professeur Lupin se tourna ver le jeune homme qui venait de rentrer dans la classe dix minutes en retard. "Asseyez-vous et écoutez la présentation de M. Weasley sur les sotilèges protégeant la tombe des pharaons et des rois d'Égypte."

Harry fit signe qu'il avait compris et s'assit alors que Ron se leva et marcha vers le projecteur.

"Euh, professeur, je ne sais pas comment utiliser ce truc." dit-il.

"Je suis désolé, M. Weasley, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment l'utiliser moi-même. C'est un cadeau offert par les parents moldus d'un de nos élèves. Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit de l'utiliser pour projeter des images mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de m'expliquer son fonctionnement. Personne dans la classe ne sait comment ça marche?"

Dean Thomas leva sa main dans les airs. Ayant grandi parmi les moldus, il savait comment utiliser un machin pareil.

"Oui, M. Thomas? Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous aider?"

"Je ne crois pas que cet appareil marche ici, professeur." admit Dean. "Ça marche avec de l'électricité."

"Ah, l'éclectlicité?" Le visage de Ron s'illumina. "Mon père est totalment fasciné par ça. Il a reçu plusieurs chocs éclectriques, mais il l'aime toujours."

"Imagine les dix cheveux de M. Weasley se dresser sur sa tête!" murmura Seamus à Harry. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à l'idée. Hermione leur fit une reproche visuelle avant d'ajoute à l'intention du professeur: "Même si on savait comment fonctionne ce projecteur, on ne pourra quand même pas l'utiliser à Poudlard. Les gadgets moldus ne fonctionne pas dans l'enceinte du château à cause des ondes magiques."

"Vous avez raison, Miss Granger. Tant pis Ron, si on ne peut pas utiliser ce... peu importe, faites passer vos images dans la classe et parlez-nous de ces malédictions."

"Oui, professeur. Comme vous le savez tous, ma famille et moi sommes allés en Égypte il y a quatre ans. On avait gagné... laissez tomber c'est hors sujet. Donc nous y étions et nous y avons vu les pyramides et les tombes de la vallée des Rois. Mes frères jumeaux voulaient enfermer Percy dans une pyramide mais ma mère le leur a interdit. Non pas parcequ'il ne méritait pas d'être enfermé là-dedans, mais plutôt à cause du danger auquel il aurait été exposé. La Grande Pyramide est protégée par des sorts encore plus mortels que l_'Avada Kedavra."_

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi!" s'exclama Seamus. "Rien n'est plus mortel que ça!"

"Tu veux l'essayer, Seamus? L'_Avada Kedavra te tue directement, sans souffrance. Mais les sorts dont je te parle te tourmentent avant. C'est une sorte de combinaison entre l'__Endoloris et__ l'Avada Kedavra. Premièrement, des centaines de scarabéeste grignotent tes jambes comme des petits biscuits. Ensuite, les squelettes des prêtres ayant escortés le pharaondans la pyramide se jettent sur toi avec des sabres très acérés et te poursuivent jusque la chambre de repose du pharaon. Finalement, la momie t'étranglera de ces propres mains." _

"Ma famille avait prévu un voyage en Égypte l'été prochain. Je leur dirais de l'annuler." dit Lavender Brown.

Toute la classe se mit à rire.

"Merci beaucoup pour votre agréable présentation, M. Weasley. Je n'aurai pas pu mieux l'expliquer moi-même." Lupin se plaça en face de la classe. "Maintenant, nous allons apprendre comment combattre les mummies..."

* * * * *

Après dînner, Harry rendit visite à Hagrid. Il lui avait promis de passer le voir le jour d'avant mais il ne put malheuresement y aller à cause de l'incident avec Miss Teigne.

Dès qu'il entra dans la cabane du garde-chasse, il fut frappé par une odeur des plus horribles. Il se rappela alors de la remarque de Malfoy sur les nouveaux animaux d'Hagrid devenant ces demoiselles d'honneur. 

"Ha... Hagrid?" Harry se pinça le nez. "Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette puanteur?"

Le demi-géant se tourna vers lui, portant le plus grand sourire qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. "Oh, viens Harry, tu dois absolument les voir!"

"Voir quoi?"

Hagrid l'emmena dans un coin où l'on pouvait apercevoir des petites boules vertes. "Dis-moi Harry, ne sont-ils pas magnifiques?"

"Euh, est-ce-que c'est une nouvelle sorte de cognard, qui au lieu de faire tomber les joueurs en les frappant les empeste au point de s'évanouir?"

"Non." Harry secoua sa grande tête. "C'est des vrais Martiens."

"Des vrais quoi?" Harry haussa un sourcil. Hagrid était devenu fou.

"Des Martiens." répéta le garde-chasse. "Olympe les a obtenus d'un sorcier Russe. Tu sais que les sorciers russes ont fait des voyages secrets pour compétitionner avec les sorciers américains. Théoriquement, les Américains ont été les premiers a atteindre le sol de Mars avec leurs balais _'dans-l'espace-2002' mais les Russes ont été les premiers a trouver de la vie intelligente sur la planète. _

*Intelligente? Comment peut-on appeler une odeur pareille intelligente?* "Euh, Hagrid, que peuvent-ils faire d'interréssant? Mis à part leur odeur _intéressante."_

"Ils viennent de Mars! C'est assez pour les rendre spécials!"

"Ouais, comme tu veux..." Harry soupira avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air. "Et que comptes-tu faire avec ses boules martiennes? Jouer au Quidditch?"

"Oh, non. Ils ne vont pas rester dans cet état. Ils sont encore très jeunes, voilà pourquoi ils resemblent à des balles mais plus tard, ils vont grandir et se dérouler.

"Grandir?" Harry cru que son coeur s'était arrêté de battre durant une seconde. "Grandir à quel point?"

"Hum... pour te dire la vérité, je n'en ai aucune idée."

Harry approuva. "Que dirais-tu si on allait dehors admirer toutes ces merveilleuses créatures?"

"D'accord." consentit Hagrid à contre-coeur. Il ne voulait pas laisser seuls ses précieux animaux.

Ils s'assirent devant la maison et Croc-dur courut immédiatement vers Harry.

"Tu lui as manqué. Tu ne nous as pas rendus de visite depuis deux semaines." déclara Hagrid sur un ton de reproche.

"Je m'excuse, j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps."

"Quelque chose ne va pas avec toi." lui dit-il gentiment. "Ouvre-toi à moi. Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider..."

"Si seulement tu pouvais."

"Ah, je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit. Tu te lamentes encore de l'incident avec le chat de Rusard?"

Harry secoua sa tête. "Non, Hagrid, c'est encore pire."

"Pire? Que me caches-tu là?" demanda Hagrid d'une voix concernée. "Laisse tomber, tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des secrets."

"Je souhaiterai le garder en secret pour toujours."

"T'as l'air sérieux ce coup-ci. Est-ce-que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Tu-Sais-Qui?"

"J'aimerai que ça soit aussi facile. Voldemort me tuerait alors tout simplement. Mais cette fois, ça va créer un terrible scandale et je vais être expulsé. Rien ne pourra m'en empêcher. C'est peut-être même la dernière fois que l'on se parle Hagrid."

"Non, Harry, ne dit pas des choses pareilles! Ils ne peuvent pas te renvoyer, peu importe la raison." 

"Mais j'ai fais la chose la plus méprisable au monde. En plus, je n'arrive pas à le croire que c'est à la personne que j'aime le plus au monde."

"Qui?"

"Ginny."

" Et?"

Harry n'osait pas regarder le géant dans les yeux lors de ces quelques mots: "Elle est enceinte à cause de moi."

"Quoi?" Les yeux d'Hagrid s'agrandirent tellement qu'il crut qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. "Est-ce-que c'est une blague?"

Harry fit signe que non. "Je comprends parfaitement si tu ne veux plus être mon ami. Je vais tous les perdre de toute manière."

"Mais Harry, comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille? Et qu'est-ce-qui te fais croire que tu vas perdre tous tes amis?"

"Réfléchis deux secondes: quand Ron saura ce que j'ai fait à sa petite soeur, il essayera de me tuer. Hermione va me mépriser et... je n'aurai plus personne vers qui me tourner."

"Je serai toujours là pour toi." répliqua le géant, plaçant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. "Toujours. Et je pourrais être un grand-oncle pour ton enfant, aussi... si tu veux que j'en sois un."

"Merci beaucoup Hagrid." Un petit sourire apparut enfin sur le visage d'Harry. Le premier sourire depuis le dernier soir."

**NdT: Apparemment ça n'a pas marché pour les caractères, je vais encore re-essayer pour ce chapitre. Sinon j'ai pris compte de vos critiques dans les reviews et je me suis encore plus apliquée pour ce chapitre. J'y ai ajouté une touche à moi et j'ai corrigé quelques défauts. Si vous remarquez d'autres détails à améliorer ou bien des conseils de traduction, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans les reviews! Pour la traduction des séquels, je ne sais pas encore si je la ferais (faudrait que je termine celle là en premier). **

Encore un grand merci à vos tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews!!!


	5. Rêves et confessions

**Chapitre 5**

**Rêves et confessions**

Peu de temps après la fin de leur conversation, Hagrid quitta avec Croc-dur. Il avait un cours à donner aux troisième anné sur les lapins vampires vivant sur les prés du château. Harry, au contraire, n'en avait plus pour le reste de la journée et il décida de se reposer devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, son dos accôté contre le mur.

Les murmures et les cris des jeunes élèves ne le dérangèrent pas. Ils le plongèrent plutôt dans un sommeil sans repos. Il se mit à rêver dès qu'il tomba dans les bras de Morphée. 

Il se retrouva plongé au milieu de sa deuxième année. C'était le 14 février. Gilderoy Lockhart lui souriait dans ses robes roses, essayant du mieux possible de lui expliquer pourquoi ce jour était le plus merveilleux de l'année. Ron venait de dire à Hermione qu"il espèrait qu'elle n'était pas parmie les quarante-six personnes ayant envoyé un Valentin à Lockhart. Harmione rougissait et faisait semblant de chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Harry ne trouvait rien de spécial à la Saint-Valentin, jusqu'au moment où un nain avec des ailes l'interpella d'une voix bourrue: "Hé, Harry Potter! Tu as reçu un Valentin!"

Harry cherchait un moyen de s'échapper, mais le nain fut plus rapide: il le devança et le plaqua contre le mur. "Tu vas écouter ton Valentin, Harry Potter!" hurla-t-il au pauvre garçon. Il se redressa alors, s'éclaircit la gorge et se mit à chanter: 

_Ses yeux vert jade qui alors brillaient,_

_Mon amour pour lui ne s'éteindra jamais,_

_Il a conçut mon enfant, je ne peux le nier,_

_C'est la plus belle chose qu'il ne m'ai jamais fait._

Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Tous les regards étaient dirigés dans sa direction. Certains avaient la bouche ouverte, d'autres ricanaient. On entendit même quelqu'un dire: "Bien, bien , bien, voilà de quoi s'attendre du fameux Potter!" C'était la voix de Malfoy, bien évidemment. 

"Qui t'as envoyé ce message, Harry?" Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami. "Qui porte ton enfant?"

"D'après toi, Weasley?" dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante. "Qui d'autre à part ta petite soeur?"

"Quoi?" Ron hurla et se mit aussitôt à la recherche de Ginny dans la foule. La fille, quant à elle, fuyait cette cohue. "Je ne crois pas que Potter a aimé ton Valentin!" lui cria Malfoy, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au coin.  

"Draco, tu es pire que tous les épouvantards de la Terre réunis!" lança sèchement Hermione.

"Un épouvantard?" Ron et Harry se tournèrent vers elle. "On n'a pas encore reçut de lesson sur eux, Hermione! On n'est sensé l'apprendre que l'année prochaine!"

"Et alors?" Harmione haussa des épaules.

Soudainement, la scène changea. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la classe de Rémus en troisième année. Severus Rogue venait de surgir de l'horloge. "_Riddikkulus!" hurla Neville, la voix tremblante. L'instant d'après, Rogue se retrouvait dans les vêtements de la grand-mère à Neville. Toute la classe éclata de rire._

"C'est ton tour, Harry." ordonna Lupin.

"Mais professeur, je ne suis pas sensé faire face à mon épouvantard dans cette scène, non? Vous savez qu'il va probablement se transformer en Détraqueur ou bien Voldemort lui-même, et vous ne voulez pas effrayer la classe. De toute manière, vous allez m'apprendre à créer un patronus plus tard."

"Non, Harry, c'est le moment de l'affronter. Prépare-toi à voir ton pire cauchemar."

Harry avala la salive qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, pointa sa baguette, prêt à réciter la formule magique.

La porte de l'horloge s'ouvrit lentement, une tête rouge émergent de la noirceur qui régnait à l'intérieur, révelant Ginny Weasley aux derniers mois de sa gestation. "Salut, Harry!" Elle agita sa main gauche dans sa direction, la main droite tenant la plus grosse crème glacée qu'il n'ai jamais vu de sa vie. "Je viens juste d'avaler une banana-split, mais j'avais encore faim." expliqua Ginny. "Je dois manger pour deux, tu sais..."

Le cerveau de Harry tournait à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver une idée afin de la rendre ridicule mais il n'en trouva aucune. Une Ginny enceinte n'était tout simplement pas amusante, surtout lorsqu'on considère qu'elle portait SON enfant.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu attends, Harry?" Lupin lui sourit. "Dépêche-toi, la classe commence à s'ennuyer."

"Je ne peux pas le faire, professeur, je n'y arrive pas..."

"Si tu ne le fais pas, tous les autres épouvantards t'attaqueront, Harry." l'avertit le professeur.

"Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas..." Le garçon secoua la tête. Tous les épouvantards se jetèrent alors sur lui, tirant ses cheveux, pinçant son nez...

... Il se réveilla alors.

"Huh?" La première chose qu'il vit fut Hedwige perchée sur son épaule. Elle picotait son nez gentillement. "Oh, Hedwige, j'ai fait un rêve affreux... il était même pire que ceux où Voldemort se met à tuer des innocents... Alors, as-tu une réponse à ma lettre?"

La chouette hulula en signe de oui, et elle lui tendit la patte. Il déroula la lettre et se mit à la lire:

_Harry,_

_Tu avais raison, Ginny et toi avaient VRAIMENT fait les choses les plus stupides possibles à votre âge. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas t'envoyer de beuglante, mais tu le mérites quand même, jeune homme. Les seuls conseils que je peux te donner, c'est sois entièrement sincère avec cette pauvre fille. Ne tourne pas autour du pot, sois direct. Les femmes n'aiment pas attendre._

_Tu m'as écris que te marier te fout les jetons. Je comprends ta réaction, Harry, mais je supporte entièrement le professeur McGonagall, tu DOIS marier Ginny. Tu ne devrais absolument pas la laisser tomber. En plus, si tu l'aimes vraiment (comme tu me l'as dit), je suis certain que tu l'aurais demandée en mariage tôt ou tard. (Bon, peut-être plus tard, mais il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.) Regarde le bon côté des choses: votre enfant serait fier d'avoir des parents aussi jeunes avec qui il s'entendra sûrement bien._

_Maintenant, va voir Ginny et rappelle-toi: l'honnêteté est la meilleure politique._

_Raconte-moi demain comment ta petite confession - et demande - auront marché._

_Prends soin te toi, et de ta famille._

_Sirius_

"Ma famille?" Harry se tourna vers Hedwige. "T'as compris? Il est entrain de parler de MA famille! Ma propre famille!" La chouette caressa doucement sa joue avec sa tête. "Ouais, ouais, Hedwige, tu es aussi une partie de ma famille, mais imagine... Je vais bientôt avoir une vraie famille! Enfin, si Ginny pique pas de crise et qu'elle accepte ma demande. Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses? Crois-tu qu'elle va accepter?"

Hedwige balança sa tête de haut en bas, en signe d'affirmation.

"Merci, Hedwige, tu m'as beaucoup aidé." Harry l'étreigna dans ses bras - du mieux qu'un humain pouvait étreindre un oiseau. "Je ferai mieux d'aller lui dire que c'est une mère. Souhaite-moi bonne chance!" Il lui sourit et courût dans la direction du château.

* * * * *

"Je n'ai pas vu Harry depuis le cours de DCFM." Ron se laissa tomber dans la chaise à côté d'Hermione.

"Moi non plus."

"C'est sûr que non. Tu as passé tout ton temps dans cette bibliothèque. Encore en train de lire le Beau Bill?" 

"Ne fais pas l'enfant, Ron. Je lisais un livre sur les maladies infantiles moldues. J'espèrais trouver quelque chose sur ta soeur."

"Ne te donne pas autant de mal, Herm." Ron lui chassa une mèche de cheveux devant sa figure. 

"Elle va bien selon Madame Pomfrey,  elle pourra sortir de l'infirmerie demain."

"Quand même... j'ai toujours un mauvais présentiment. Ils nous cachent quelque chose, Ron." Elle ferma le livre.

"Et viens me dire après que je crois trop aux prémonitions de Trelawney... Alors que tu commences à parler comme elle." Ron secoua sa tête en badinant. "Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça."

"Je ne suis pas inquiète." murmura-t-elle. 

"Non?"

"Non."

"Bien." Il clonclut la discussion en l'embrassant tendrement.

"Quelle scène!" lança une voix cinglante. "Vous n'avez pas peur de rester dans cette position, collé ensemble?"

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent, la colère se lisant sur leurs visages.

"Malfoy!" Ron serra les poings. "Serais-tu en train de nous espionner par hasard?"

"Pourquoi je ferai ça? Il n'y a rien interréssant. Vous ne faites pas sensation du tout dans l'école.  Un des Weasley fauché amoureux de Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe. Qui y ferait attention?"

"Dans ce cas dis-moi ce que tu viens faire ici."

"Tu ne me croierais pas si je te disais que je voulais lire un livre, non? Et tu aurais raison. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu."

"Donc c'est pour quoi?" Hermione haussa un sourcil.

"Comme je viens de le dire, vous n'êtes pas sentionnels, mais votre copain Potter l'est à coup sûr. Quelque chose de _vraiment sensationnel_ va lui arriver."

"Et pourquoi devrait-on te croire?" répondit Hermione. "Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça?"

"Pourquoi?" La bouche de Draco formait un rictus. "Parcequ'il vient juste de rentrer dans l'infirmerie, et que tout de suite après, Pomfrey en est sortie."

"Et alors?" Ron commençait à s'ennuyait. "Qu'est-ce-qui est si spécial s'il visite quelqu'un?"

"Ce 'quelqu'un' est ta petite soeur, Weasley. Mais tu as raison, ce n'est pas spécial en soi. Ce qui l'est, c'est le secret qui entoure sa visite."

"Quel secret?" demandèrent Ron et Hermione à l'unison.

"Je vous ai dit que Pomfrey avait quitté l'infirmerie. Mais je l'ai suivie après. Elle est allée dans la chambre de McGonagall. Elle avait laissé la porte entrouverte et j'ai réussi à entendre quelques mots. Elles parlaient de Harry, qui devait dire quelque chose _d'extrèmement important _à Ginny. Peut-être qu'il a trouvé un cratère d'or et qu'il veut l'offrir à ta soeur parcequ'il sait que tu ne l'accepteras jamais."

"N'écoute pas cet imbécile, Ron" lui dit Hermione. "Il vaut mieux retourner dans la salle commune."

Ron approuva et ils quittèrent Malfoy dans la bibliothèque. Alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux, un sourire diabolique parcourut le visage de Draco. *Tu vas être surpris, Weasley. Et tu ne peux t'imaginer à quel point.*

* * * * *

"Tu n'es qu'un méchant garçon, Harry." lui dit Ginny alors qu'il entrait dans l'infirmerie.

"Méchant? Et pourquoi donc?"

"Pour m'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps!" Elle sourit en étendant ses bras dans sa direction. Il s'assit sur son lit. "Madame Pomfrey compte me laisser partir demain matin." dit Ginny 

allègrement. "Je vais enfin pourvoir quitter cette place. C'est pas que je n'aime pas le chocolat, mais les fruits et légumes commençaient à me manquer, les études aussi, et... Harry, y a quelque chose qui cloche?"

"Huh? Oh désolé. J'étais un peu distrait."

"Distrait?" Elle croisa ses bras. "Je croyais que j'étais la seule dans toute l'école qui pouvait te 'distraire'. Sérieusement, Harry, qu'est-il arrivé? Tu as l'air inquiet."

*Nous y voilà.* Il soupira pronfondément, prit sa main dans la sienne et plongea son regard dans le sien. "Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important, Ginny. Quelque chose de sérieux...  effrayant même. Non, n'ai pas peur, ce n'est pas _si _terrible... Ça dépend de ton point de vu, mais... *Ne tourne pas autour du pot, sois direct!* Eh, bien, McGonagall m'a dit que tu n'as pas vraiment réussit l'_Anti-Conceptus, ma chère." *Je l'ai dit, je l'ai dit!* Son ame sautait de joie... durant une petite minute. Mais lorsqu'il réalisa que Ginny était restée silencieuse, il se sentit mal à l'aise. *Est-ce-qu'elle a compris ce que je viens de lui dire?*_

"Ginny?" murmura-t-il, serrant sa main un petit peu plus. Elle avait subit un choc et avait besoin d'en sortir.__

"Maman va me tuer." dit-elle finalement. "Et toi aussi."

"Si elle me tue, je ne pourrais jamais te marier" Il essayait de blaguer.

"Me... me marier?" Elle bagayait.

"Oui." Il glissa sur le lit, tomba sur ses genoux, et lui dit, tenant toujours sa main. "Je serais très honoré de te prendre comme épouse, Virginia Weasley. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur." 

La jeune fille était trop émue pour parler. Elle retenait à pein les sanglots qui la parcouraient, le poids de leur acte immature et stupide grugeant son ame fragile,  la perception de la cruelle vérité l'atteignant telle de sombres et froids tentacules d'une horrible créature magique.

Elle est enceinte.

Et Harry Potter, le garçon qu'elle aime depuis l'âge de dix ans vient tout juste de lui faire une demande en marriage. Il lui proposait d'être sa femme.

_La femme de Harry Potter…_

"Ginny?" Sa voix inquiète brisa le silence. "Tu peux y réfleéchir, je ne te presse pas. Si tu ne peux pas répondre maintenant, c'est normal..."

"Chut!" Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, plaçant son index sur ses lèvres. "Comment peux-tu croire que j'aurai besoin de plus de temps pour prendre une décision? Ma réponse est oui. Je serais heureuse d'être ta femme. Je t'aime aussi."

"Oh, Ginny!" Il relâcha son souffle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Aucun d'eux ne put dire combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Ginny pleurant silencieusement, Harry essayant de retenir ses larmes de joie. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

_Tout? Presque tout, à l'exception de devoir dévoiler leur terrible secret à leurs professeurs, leurs camarades de classe, leurs familles et amis... Tout le monde sorcier... Et il y aura un terrible scandale..._

Mais ce moment était sacré pour les nouveaux fiancés, aucun d'eux ne faisant attention au monde à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait personne à part eux... et leur enfant à naître. Ginny contre lui, Harry ne pensait pas à la prédiction de Trelawney selon laquelle une naissance apportera de sombres et d'étranges évenements.

* * * * *

Une heure plus tard, Minerva McGonagall entra dans l'infirmerie. Harry et sa nouvelle fiancée ne la remarquèrent pas. Ils étaient assis sur le lit, leur dos face à la porte, la tête de Ginny reposant sur l'épaule de Harry, son bras entourant son corps. Ils parlaient du futur. Même s'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée ce qui allait leur arriver, cela leur faisait du bien d'en parler, de rêver et d'imaginer un bonheur infini pour eux deux, ou plutôt trois.

L'habituelle stricte et indifférente professeur McGongall ne pouvait rester impassible devant cette vision, celle de ces deux jeunes assis là, bonheur et paix rayonnant autour d'eux. Pendant un moment, elle resta debout à la porte, et s'éclaira ensuite la gorge pour leur faire-part de sa présence.

Ils se tournèrent pour lui faire face.

"Je vois que tout a marché comme prévu, Potter?" demanda Minerva.

"Oui, professeur." Il approuva et se leva. Quelque chose était étrange chez lui. Quelque chose d'inhabituel. McGonagall n'arrivait pas vraiment à poser le doigt dessus. Son visage était toujours le même: plutôt mignon, l'air un peu plus jeune que son âge réel, mais malgrès tout, quelque chose était différent. Peut-être était-ce ses lèvres qui avaient l'air plus fermes, peut-être ses yeux... Ils ne pétillaient pas malicieusement comme d'habitude... Ils avaient l'air sérieux.

Le professeur fût alors frappée par le fait que ce garçon avait grandit en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Ce ne furent pas les années qui le vieillirent mais plutôt les épreuves de la vie, et celle-ci, celle de devenir un père, était la plus grande jusqu'à ce jour.

Il était maintenant l'image crachée de son père.

**NdT: Je m'excuse pour le retard du chapitre, si vous voulez vous plaindre, c'est à mes profs de physique et de chimie (je les haie, je les haie!!!) Je trouve ça bizarre, le chapitre que je considere le mieux traduit a reçu le moins de reviews lol. En tout cas je remercie ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer, ca m'encourage a continuer:**

luffynette, sophie potter, chen, crystale_arra, Zhusidinuo, Lily la tigresse, Lyra, ysabel, Mystick.

_kaeros: _Pour le texte original, click sur find, tape AgiVega, le titre original est The Greatest Scandal of Hogwarts History et bonne lecture :)


	6. Le scoop de Rita Skeeter

**Chapitre 6**

**Le scoop de Rita Skeeter**

Fleur Delacour Weasley venait tout juste de descendre les escaliers pour préparer le petit déjeuner à Bill, son mari, lorsque _La Gazette du Sorcier_ arriva. *Le petit déjeuner peut attendre.* se dit-elle, prenant le journal dans ses mains. Ses yeux survolèrent rapidemment le contenu à la recherche de la section '_Beauté et Soins de Santé_', généralement située à la cinquième page. Cette fois, ils s'arrêtèrent sur la quatrième, un gros titre attira son attention.  

*Ça alors! Bill doit absolument le voir!* Elle déposa sa tasse de café et courut dans sa chambre. À mi-chemin, elle heurta sa belle-mère apparemment encore endormie.

"Bonjour, Fleur."

"Bonjour, Molly." répondit-elle avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

* * * * *

"Par tous les vifs d'or, ça ne peut être vrai!" Bill se renfrogna. "C'est probablement une autre fiction de Rita Skeeter."

"Et si c'était vrai?" demanda Fleur. "On doit montrer l'article à ta mère."

"Tu as raison. Elle l'apprendra d'une manière ou d'une autre, de toute façon. Les hiboux afflueront dans la maison pour savoir si c'est vrai. Pauvre maman."

"Pauvre Ginny." Fleur corrigea son époux. "Et... pauvre Harry."

"Ouais. Mais ils auraient dû y penser avant... si c'est vrai, ils auront à en subir les conséquences. Viens, allons montrer l'article à ma mère."

* * * * *

"Maman, on a quelque chose d'important à te dire." commença Bill.

Mme Weasley ne leur prêta pas attention, trop absorbée par la préparation du petit déjeuner.

"Eh bien, tu vas bientôt être grand-mère."

Molly fit tomber sa spatule.

"Quoi?"  Elle se tourna vers eux, son visage rayonnant de joie. "Tu veux dire... vous deux..." Elle se jeta sur Fleur, la serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, se tournant ensuite vers Bill. "Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous me rendez heureuse. Je suis..."

"Maman, laisse-nous finir." l'interrompit Bill. "Ce n'est pas Fleur et moi qui allons avoir un bébé."

Le sourire de Molly se fana un peu. "Charlie?"

Bill et Fleur secouèrent leurs têtes.

Le sourire de Molly se fana encore plus. "Percy et Pénélope?"

Fleur et Bill secouèrent leurs têtes de nouveau.

Le sourire de Molly disparut entièrement. Fred? George?"

Même réponse encore une fois.

La figure de Molly devint pâle. "Ronniekins? Dites-moi que ce n'est pas lui... oh, non, _non, dites que c'est lui, dites-moi que c'est LUI... lui plutôt que ma petite Ginny!"_

Bill prit une profonde inspiration et plaça sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère. "Désolé, mais... jette un coup d'oeil là-dessus." Il lui tendit la copie de _La Gazette du Sorcier._

Les jumeaux descendirent cinq minutes plus tard, riant. Ils venaient juste de recevoir un hibou de la C.W. - _Communauté Wheezy -_ les informant que leur nouvelle invention, le siège de toilette liquide, venait de remporter le premier prix de la H.G.I.E.N. - _Hilarantes et Grandioses Inventions des Enchanteurs Nationaux._

En arrivant dans la salle de séjour, ils virent Bill ventilant leur mère avec une copie de _La Gazette du Sorcier. Mme Weasley reposait sur le canapé, inconsciente._

"Qu'est-ce-qui lui est arrivé?" demanda George.

Bill lui tendit la copie du journal.

Les jumeaux se jetèrent sur un autre fauteuil et commencèrent la lecture de l'article.

Quand Bill vit qu'ils avaient terminé, il leur demanda: "Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?"

Un sourire de petit diable apparut sur le visage de Fred. "Harry est un petit coquin... J'ai toujours su qu'il avait ça en lui."

"C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire là-dessus?" Bill était surpris.

"Non!" George se mit à rire. "Je vais bientôt être un oncle! Heuresement que ça n'aurait pas été Percy qui nous aurait rendu oncles en premier, pas vrai, Fred?"

"Vrai, George!" Son jumeau sourit. "Tu crois qu'on devrait envoyer une carte de remerciements à Harry?"

"Pourquoi pas? Et un paquet de couches pour Ginny!"

Molly était sur le point de reprendre conscience mais lorsqu'elle entendit le mot 'couche', elle s'évanouit à nouveau.

* * * * *

Cette nuit, Harry eut une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il se sentait en paix, sa concience coupable ne le dérangeait plus autant. Ginny avait accepté sa demande, il avait donc l'opportunité de se racheter. Il avait encore devant lui une journée avant le retour de Dumbledore, il n'avait donc pas à se soucier d'informer Ron, Hermione, et les autres.

Il fut le premier à se lever ce matin là. Il sauta hors de son lit, s'habilla et partit en direction de la volière pour envoyer une lettre à son parrain.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Tout va bien. Ginny et moi allons bientôt nous marier. (Elle doit bien sûr obtenir le consentement parental, mais je suis sûr que M. et Mme Weasley ne nous barrerons pas le chemin. Ils m'aiment bien de toute manière.) Je vais donc me marier avec la plus jolie fille au monde. Je l'aime et elle m'aime aussi. Le monde est magnifique et je suis heureux._

_Rien ne peut ruiner ma joie présentement! (Bien que je ne sache toujours pas comment annoncer la nouvelle autres. À quelle vitesse se répandront les nouvelles? Que pensera la communauté de sorciers de nous? Vont-ils nous rejeter? J'espère que non. Et même si oui, promet-moi de ne pas le faire! Tu sais à quel point ton opinion est importante pour moi.)_

_Harry_

En sortant de la volière, il croisa Ron.

"Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui." remarqua Ron. "Content de te retrouver. Je n'aimais pas le Harry boudeur."

"Le Harry boudeur appratient au passé. As-tu aussi faim que moi?"

"Non, j'ai encore plus faim!" Et sur ce, ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'au Grand Hall.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la table, Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à Harry. Il ne le remarqua pas.

Ils venaient juste de toucher leurs assiettes que les hiboux entrèrent dans la salle avec le courrier quotidien.

Ron, Harry et Hermione ne reçurent aucun message, donc ils finirent rapidemment leurs repas avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte, une voix malicieuse les arrêta.

"Tut, tut, tut, Potter, Je savais que tu n'étais qu'un bâtard bon à rien, mais je ne t'aurai jamais cru capable de _ça_!"

"Qu'est-ce-que t'as encore concocté, Malfoy?" lança sèchement Ron.

Draco arbora un sourire narquois et diabolique. Hermione se crispa face à cette expression. Elle avait un très mauvais présentiment et elle sentait que cela avait un rapport avec leur dispute du dernier soir. Ce garçon savait quelque chose de plus. Mais quoi?

"Je n'ai rien concocté, Weasel. As-tu vu le journal d'aujourd'hui?"

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent des regards confus.

"J'en conclus que non. Voulez-vous y jeter un coup d'oeil? C'est sacrément intérressant, surtout pour toi, Potter." Il jeta une copie de_ La Gazette du Sorcier_ à Ron et quitta avec un sourire victorieux massif.

Le trio se jeta sur le journal. Voyant le gros titre, Harry commençait à se sentir mal, Hermione était bouche bée et la figure de Ron était devenue aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

**Quel est l'amour de Harry Potter?**

_Ginny Weasly ou le chat du concierge?_

Un fabuleux reportage de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie__

par Rita Skeeter

Qui l'aurait cru? Le fameux et vénérable Harry Potter serait loin d'être aussi honnête qu l'on ne le pensait. A-t-il conquis Vous-Savez-Qui à l'âge de un an? L'a-t-il combattu avec succès à travers les années? Peut-être bien. Mais il s'agit du même Harry Potter, qui, selon le professeur Severus Rogue, maître des potions à Poudlard, trépasse les règlements jours après jours. 

"Ce garçon a toujours un mauvais coup en tête. Inconscient et vilain, le plus grand chef de bande que l'école n'a jamais vu."

Et maintenant, ce plus grand chef de bande a vraiment dépassé les limites.

Après être tombé amoureux de la chatte de Rusard, Miss Teigne, résultat d'une potion d'attraction fabriquée durant le cours du professeur Rogue, Harry Potter quitta pour l'infirmerie où une jeune fille du nom de Virgina Weasley était examinée. La pauvre et innocente jeune fille avait perdu connaissance durant un cours de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle fut transportée aux soins médicaux, où Potter lui rendit visite plus tard dans la soirée.

On peut facilement imaginer l'expression d'horreur de Potter lorsqu'il fut informé du malaise de Miss Weasley, car ce jeune homme avait toutes les raisons de croire que le monde s'était écroulé autour de lui.

Encore sous les effets du désir brulant pour la chatte, il quitta l'infirmerie vers son dortoir. Il s'endormit aussitôt et qui sait de qui il rêvait, Miss Weasley ou Miss Teigne? Un peu plus tard, Madame Pomfrey, l'infirmière de l'école vint le réveiller, lui annonçant que le professeur McGonagall désirait lui parler. (Mentionnons que le professeur Dumbledore était absent cette journée là.) Personne n'avait la moindre petite idée du sujet de leur conversation à une heure aussi tardive, mais le jour suivant, Potter était incroyablement distrait. 

La vérité n'avait toujours pas fait surface.

Cependant, le soir, Potter visita à nouveau Virginia Weasley.

Heureusement, un étudiant attentif du niveau de Harry réussit à surprendre une conversation entre Pomfrey et McGonagall au sujet d'une demande en mariage que Potter devait faire à Miss Weasley.

Un mariage? À leur âge? Pourquoi? - demandrez-vous.

Rita Skeeter dévoile pour vous les réponses à ces questions:

1. Un mariage? - Oui. Croyez-vous que Miss Weasley en ai le choix?

2. À leur âge? - Exactement. Ils ne peuvent pas attendre plus longtemps.

3. Pourquoi? - Parceque Miss Weasley attend un bébé - un petit Potter.

 Voyez-vous toujours le Harry Potter comme quelqu'un de 'saint' et respectable?

Croyez-vous encore qu'on a droit à l'erreur? Bien, vous pouvez le croire, mais n'oubliez pas que nous parlons là de Harry Potter, et si quelque'un devait montrer l'exemple à ses camarades, c'est bien lui. Il a apparemment échoué.

Durant la lecture de l'article, non seulement la figure de Ron était devenue aussi rouge que le Poudlard Express, mais ses mains tenant le journal se mirent à trembler.

"Est-ce-que... c'est vrai, Harry?" demanda-t-il d'une voix lente et basse.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione, la suppliant de faire quelque chose, mais la fille ne vit pas son appel caché. Même si elle l'aurait vu, elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'aider. Il n'y avait pas d'issue à cette situation. Il était piégé. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit: "Oui, Ron, ça l'est."

Hermione et Ron en eurent le souffle coupé.

"Comment... comment as-tu pu?" Ron serra les poings. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux durant leurs sept années d'amitié. Même quand Ron était faché contre Malfoy. Non, ce n'était pas de la colère. C'était de la _haine._

Il ne put soutenir le regard de son ami, ou plutôt, _ex-ami_, donc il regarda la fille à côté d'eux.

"N'as-tu donc aucune honte, Harry?" demanda Hermione d'un ton menaçant. Depuis ce temps, Harry savait qu'aucun de ses amis ne lui porterait secours. Au contraire. Il avait besoin de secours CONTRE eux.

"Je suis... Je suis tellement désolé..." murmura-t-il. "Ron, j'aime ta soeur, et on va bientôt se marier, et..."

"Je ne veux pas d'un sale con comme toi pour beau-frère!" hurla Ron avant de sortir du hall.

"Herm..." Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille.

"C'est donc pour ça que je ne pouvais pas trouver clupea dans _Maux et maladies magiques communes."_

"Huh?"

"Laisse tomber, Harry." dit-elle. Sa voix était emplie de tristesse. Pas de frustration, ni de haine, mais de l'éternelle tristesse... et cela brisa le coeur d'Harry. C'était encore plus douloureux que le regard haineux de Ron.

"Herm, tu..."

"Pas maintenant, Harry." Elle se tourna et le laissa planté là.

Ron l'avait quitté, Hermione aussi. Harry était donc seul.

Seul.

**NdT: Je vous adore tous!! Mais pour mes profs, ne vous inquiétez pas, notre vengeance est déjà prête. Comme on est finissant cette année et qu'on reverra probablement plus cette école de merde, on a décidé de scratché toutes les autos des profs qu'on déteste avec nos clés. Gnacgnacgnac, ils vont devoir rouler avec une affreuse carosserie. J'ai beaucoup aimé vos menaces contre eux, si seulement ils pouvaient vous entendre!! Aussi les messages d'encouragement que j'ai reçus par e-mail m'ont beaucoup fait plaisir! Voyons si on atteindra les 100 reviews avec ce chapitre. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié!!**


	7. Le jour chanceux de Nick

**Chapitre 7**

**Le jour chanceux de Nick**

Quand Hermione entra dans l'infirmerie, elle trouva Ginny en train de s'habiller, fredonnant une jolie mélodie. Elle avait l'air heureuse.

Ce N'ÉTAIT vraiment pas le genre de comportement auquel s'attendait Hermione. Elle s'attendait à ne voir qu'une déprimée, honteuse et pathétique fille. Elle trouva en trouva une à la place beaucoup plus joyeuse. 

"Salut, Ginny." l'accueuilla-t-elle.

"Bonjour, Hermione. Comment ça va?"

"Pas très bien... Pas depuis que j'ai lu le journal d'aujourd'hui."

Les yeux de Ginny s'aggrandirent. "Pourquoi? De quoi parlait-il?"

"De toi." répliqua Hermione. "Et de ta grossesse. Mais tu n'étais pas la 'sensation' de l'article. C'est Harry, évidemment. Il va y avoir un terrible scandale... Il y en a déjà un..."

Ginny se laissa tomber sur le lit. "Le pauvre. Il a tellement souffert. Ne crois-tu pas que c'était le moment pour ses tourments de se terminer?"

"Comment... Comment peux-tu parler de lui de cette manière après ce qu'il t'a fait?" demanda Hermione.

"Comment?" Ginny sourit. "Je l'aime, un point c'est tout."

"Tu ne penses pas à ce que penseront les gens de votre relation, de votre enfant illégitime et de tout le reste?"

"Notre enfant ne sera PAS illégitime." La rousse se leva, affichant un regard sévère sur son visage délicat. "Harry m'a fait une demande en mariage la nuit dernière et j'ai accepté." Ses lèvres se tournèrent en un sourire narquois. "Et tu pourras être ma demoiselle d'honneur... et plus tard..."

"Oui?" Hermione haussa un sourcil. "Que serais-je plus tard?"

"Tu seras ma belle-soeur, de cette manière celle de Harry aussi." dit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Hermione rougit. "Pourquoi me dis-tu des choses aussi impossible, hein?"

Ginny se mit à ricaner. "Parceque Ron t'aime beaucoup, non? Et que tu l'aimes en retour, pas vrai?"

"Oh, peut-être."

"Herm, Herm, ne joue pas la petite fille model! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, et je serais très heureuse de t'avoir comme belle-soeur!"

"Merci." L'autre fille lui fit un sourire triste. " Mais ton frère ne veut pas que Harry soit son beau-frère."

Ginny fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi donc?"

"Parceque... parceque... il a... il t'a rendu enceinte... sans son... um, _consentement fraternel."_

"Est-ce-que tu m'imagines lui demandant son consentement? Imagine: _Salut, Ron, j'ai décidé de coucher avec Harry, mais nous allons oublier de prendre des précautions. Aimerais-tu avoir une nièce ou un neveu? Et là il répondra: _si c'est celui de Harry, tu as ma bénédiction..._ n'est-ce pas hilarant, Hermione?"_

"Je ne crois pas que ça l'est." répondit Hermione. "Dis-moi Ginny, avez-vous _vraiment oublié de prendre des précautions ou bien tu l'as fait exprès?"_

"Oh, non, bien sûr que nous ne l'avons pas fait exprès. On était... nous étions... on n'y pensait pas, c'est tout."

"Je vois. Et, uh... il est bon au lit?"

"Aucune idée. On n'était pas dans un lit."

"Où dans ce cas?" La curiosité prit le dessus sur la figure d'Hermione.

"Le bain des préfets." Ginny était devenue rouge.

"Wha... Wow, vous avez eu le culot... Par tous les elfes de maison, Ginny, comment avez-vous pu... et comment avez-vous eu le mot de passe?"

"Harry t'a entendu le dire à un autre préfet."

"Donc... j'ai involontairement contribué à la conception de votre enfant... Ouf, si je l'avais su..." Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser les idées de sa tête. " C'était ton idée de le rencontrer là-bas?"

"Non, c'était la sienne."

Hermione était choquée. "Est-ce-que Harry avait l'intention de te séduire dans le bain des préfets? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait une chose pareille!"

"Dans ce cas, ne le crois pas... parcequ'il n'a rien fait."

"Fait quoi?"

"Me séduire là-bas. C'était plutôt moi qui l'ai fait." 

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Ginny? La toujours modeste, hyper-timide Ginny - séduisant Harry Potter? C'était incroyable!

"Surprise, non?" demanda Ginny. " Je peux le comprendre. Mais s'il-te-plaît, ne dit pas que tu ne seras plus mon ami!"

"Pourquoi je dirai ça? Je ne suis pas comme Ron."

"Oh, Ron." soupira Ginny. "Il devra se faire à l'idée de Harry dans la famille. Je ne crois pas qu'il restera furieux pour toujours. Il fait semblant d'être blessé."

"Espérons que tu as raison... belle-soeur." Hermione lui fit un sourire malicieux, et les deux filles s'étreignirent.

* * * *

Harry se dirigea vers les serres où les Gryffondors avait un cours de botanique avec les Serpentards. La pensée lui retourna l'estomac, mais il décida de faire face à Draco et ses remarques méchantes. Arrivera ce qui arrivera.

Cependant, Draco n'était pas dans la serre. Le professeur Rogue avait demandé au professeur Chourave de laisser Malfoy l'aider avec une potion difficile.

Crabbe et Goyle étaient aussi absent, compte tenu qu'il n'abandonnait jamais leur précieux 'maître' Draco.

Quand Harry entra dans la serre, personne ne lui porta d'attention. Les élèves n'avaient apparamment pas encore entendu parler - ou lu - les nouvelles. C'était bon signe, Harry n'aura pas à endurer de moqueries pour au moins une heure.

Il marcha vers le coin le plus loin de la serre et s'assit.

Trois mètres plus loin, Millicient Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson étaient assises à une table, profondément plongées dans une conversation.

"Alors, de quoi as-tu rêvé, Millicent?" demanda Pansy.

"J'ai fait le rêve le plus étrange de toute ma vie." chuchota la grosse et laide Millicent.

"Pourquoi chuchotes-tu?"

"Parceque c'est un secret."

"Crache le morceau, raconte ton rêve." Pansy avait l'air impatiente.

"Eh bien, il y avait un goblin qui m'a prédit que je me marrirais avec le plus vilain garçon d'Angleterre."

"C'est tout?"

"Ouais. Je lui ai demandé qui était ce type, mais il a répondu que je le découvrirai très bientôt... TRÈS bientôt."

"Quel rêve amusant." répondit Pansy.

Environ une minute plus tard, Ron entra dans la serre, suivit d'Hermione. Harry les regarda. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. 

Pendant une seconde, la figure de Ron se tourna en celle d'un loup-garou assoiffé de sang. Il tourna ensuite son dos à Harry et alla s'asseoir au coin opposé de celui de Harry.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne détourna son regard aussi rapidement que Ron. Harry eut le temps de voir plusieurs expressions sur son visage: du chagrin, de la sympathie, et une autre lui disant '_n'abondonne pas face à Ron!'_

Après elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron. Le professeur Chourave fit son entrée et le cours débuta.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le professeur leur dit qu'elle devait les laisser seuls pour une dizaine de minutes, mais ils devaient durant ce temps rempoter-les _'Loreley's Hair'. (C'était une plante répugnante ressemblant à une limace rose avec une fourrure bleue. Mais au moins, elle avait une bonne odeur.)_

Harry était sur le point d'en empoter une lorsqu'un hibou vola dans la serre, laissant tomber une enveloppe sur sa tête. La lettre tomba sur le sol. Harry se pencha et la prit dans ses mains.

L'enveloppe était rouge. ROUGE.

*Merde, une beuglante!* hurla-t-il dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas quoi faire: devrait-il l'ouvrir ou non? La laisser exploser?

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui.

"Qu'attends-tu, Potter?" lui lança un Serpentard.

"Ouvre-la, ouvre-la!" se mettèrent à crier les Serpentards. Même quelques Gryffondors se joignirent à eux. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de nouveaux potins.

L'enveloppe se mit à émettre de la fumée. Il avala la salive qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et l'ouvrit.

La voix voix cinglante de Mme Weasley emplit alors la serre.

COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ FAIRE ÇA À MA PETITE FILLE, HARRY POTTER?

Une fenêtre de la serre se brisa sous sous la force de la voix. Même les mandragores ne pouvaient crier aussi fort.

ARTHUR, MOI, ET TOUTE LA FAMILLE T'AVONS TOUJOURS FAIT CONFIANCE, MAIS CE COUP-CI, TU EN AS ABUSÉ! N'AS-TU DONC AUCUNE HONTE?

Une autre fenêtre se brisa.

JE NE TE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS, AU GRAND JAMAIS CE QUE TU AS FAIT À MA PAUVRE PETITE GINNY! NOUS AVONS ÉDUQUÉ NOTRE FILLE DANS L'HONNÊTETÉ ET LA MODESTIE, MAIS TU AS RÉUSSI À LA CORROMPRE, ET À APPORTER LA HONTE SUR NOTRE FAMILLE!

Deux autres fenêtres se brisèrent.

J'ESPÈRE QUE LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER A RAISON, ET QUE TU AS _RÉELLEMENT_ PROPOSÉ À GINNY! ET N'ESSAYE PAS DE TROUVER D'EXCUSES, PARCEQUE SI TU NE LA MARIES PAS, JE T'ÉTRANGLERAIS DE MES PROPRES MAINS, COMPRIS? JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS LAISSER MA FILLE  DANS LE TROUBLE, JEUNE HOMME! SI C'ÉTAIT SA DESTINÉE D'AVOIR TON ENFANT, SOITE, MAIS TU VAS DONNER TON NOM À CE BÉBÉ, CAPISH?

À la fin de la tirade de Molly Weasley, toutes les fenêtres étaient réduites en mille morceaux, jonchant le sol de la serre.

Les étudiants n'y prêtèrent cependant pas attention. Ils étaient trop abasourdis par le contenu de la beuglante. Harry Potter... et Ginny Weasley?

Après une minute de silence, tous se mirent à parler en même temps.

"Est-ce-que c'est vrai, Harry?"

"Elle est vraiment enceinte, Potter?"

"J'étais certain que tu étais impuissant, Potter!"

"J'aurais pourtant parié que tu n'aurais pas d'enfants!"

"Je suis sûr que Ginny a fait exprès de tomber enceinte poouvoir quitter sa misérable famille!"

"Content, Weasley? Tu auras bientôt de la famille riche!"

Tout le monde s'était mit à hurler... Tout le monde sauf Millicent. Elle restait là, la bouche grande ouverte, une expression des plus stupides sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce-qui t'est arrivé, Milli?" lui cria Pansy, essayant de couvrir l'énorme vacarme.

"C'est... c'est LUI!" réalisa Millicent.

"Qui est quoi?"

"Potter!" répliqua la corpulente jeune fille d'une voix rêveuse.

"Quoi? Je n'arrive pas à t'entendre! Parle plus fort!" hurla Pansy. "Potter est quoi?"

"Mon futur mari!" dit Millicent, plaçant une de ses mains sur son coeur.

"Quooooi?"

"Tu as entendu ce qu'il a fait! Il EST le plus vilain garçon d'Angleterre! C'est de lui dont parlait le golbin!"

"Tu es folle, Milli!"

Le reste de la classe n'avait pas entendu leur conversation. Ils étaient dans une telle clameur qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le professeur Chourave entrer dans la serre.

Elle fit un mouvement avec sa baguette, lançant dans les airs des étincelles rouges.

Les élèves finirent finalement par la voir.

La serre devint tout à coup silencieuse.

"Pour l'amour de Vous-Savez-Qui, qu'est-il arrivé ici? Qui a fait ça? J'EXIGE une explication!"

Durant un court moment, un lourd silence s'installa, et après, tout le monde cria: "POTTER!" Tous les doigts étaient pointés sur le pauvre garçon à l'autre bout de la serre.

"Potter?" Le professeur Chourave se tourna vers lui. "Avez-vous cassé toutes les vitres?"

"Non, professeur... c'est une longue histoire mais j'admets que c'est de ma faute.

"Vous resterez après la classe pour tout réparer." lui dit-elle d'un ton menaçant. "Je ne veux plus voir un seul éclat de verre sur le sol! Pas un seul, compris?"

Harry lui fit signe que oui.

"Le reste, vous pouvez partir."

Tous les élèves sortirent de la serres sans vitres, tous sauf une.

"Um, est-ce-que je peux t'aider?"

Harry se tourna pour voir Millicent Bulstrode se tenant à la porte, arborant son sourire stupide.

"Hein? Oh, non, merci. J'y arrive tout seul." répondit Harry. "Merci quand même, c'est gentil."

*Pourquoi est-elle devenue si aimable?* se demanda-t-il.

"Dans ce cas, une autre fois." Millicent sourit. Quand elle faisait cela, elle était encore plus laide que d'habitude. "On se voit au dînner."

"Ouais, c'est ça, à plus tard." murmura Harry en attendant que la fille sorte. *Qu'est-ce-qui lui a prit?* se demanda-t-il avant de finalement hausser les épaules. Si Millicent était devenue folle, ce n'était pas son problème. 

Il leva sa baguette, se concentra sur les morceaux de verre et dit: "_Reparo!"_

* * * * * 

Après avoir finit la réparation, Harry décida de parler à Ron. Cependant, il ne trouva qu'Hermione.Elle lui dit que Ron était descendu en bas, probablement dans les cachots.

Harry alla donc en bas. *Qu'est-ce-que Ron peut bien faire là-bas? C'est si sombre et sinistre... mais c'est compréhensible que son humeur soit aussi noire, maintenant que les Serpentards sont en courant pour Ginny et moi. Ça doit être un coup dur pour lui.*

Après avoir marché durant quinze minutes dans un couloir faiblement éclairé, Harry entendit finalement des pas. Il tourna au coin et se heurta en plein front avec Ron.

"Je te cherchais." lui dit Harry.

"Pourquoi?" Ron le poussa. "Pour pouvoir rire de moi? Pauvre Weasley, non seulement il est paumé, mais en plus sa soeur est une dévergondé! T'aimerais te faire dire ça toutes les cinq secondes, n'est-ce pas?"

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent. "Si je ne savais pas que tu étais énervé, je dirais que tu ne me connais pas du tout. Je ne prendrai jamais de plaisir à te voir souffrir. Et crois-moi, je souffre autant que toi, peut-être même plus."

"Oh, je suis désolé pour toi, _pauvre malheureux Harry! _Tu as l'argent, la renommé, le talent, le respect, des douzaines d'admirateurs et ma soeur maintenant! QUOI D'AUTRE VEUX-TU?"

"Je veux ton amitié en retour." répliqua Harry doucement.

"Tu peux toujours courir!" hurla Ron. Il fit demi-tour et se prépara à le quitter, mais Harry l'attrapa par le bras.

"Attend, Ron, J'aime ta soeur, du fond du coeur, et..."

Ron le renversa, sortant instinctivement sa baguette.

Harry se releva, sortant la sienne aussi. "Écoute, Ron, je suis sûr qu'on peut parler de tout ça comme deux personnes civilisées!"

"_Civilisées? Comment oses-tu prononcer un mot pareil après t'être comporté comme un animal, laissant aller tes désirs les plus sombres?" _

"Sombres? Tu n'y es pas du tout, Ron! Je peux t'assurer que mes sentiments envers Ginny sont les plus purs possibles!"

"Menteur!" Ron pointa sa baguette sur lui. Harry vit que son ami était au bout du rouleau: il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il se mit aussitôt en position défensive quand la voix cinglante de Peeves retentit: _"Aller, mon garçon, finis-le! Il ne mérite pas ton amitié, rappelle-toi de ce qu'il a fait à la pauvre petite Ginny!"_

"Peeves, espèce d'idiot, retient ta langue!" C'était Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait pas. La furie desespérée et la trahison de son ami l'avaient rendu sourd et aveugle. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête était vengeance.

"Ron, parlons!" le supplia Harry.

"_Stabbus!" lança finalement Ron, envoyant un jet de lumière violette en direction de Harry._

"_Expelliarmus!" cria Harry une fraction de seconde plus tard, un rayon de lumière bleu sortant de sa baguette. À mi-chemin, le rayon violet et bleu se rencontrèrent, déviant de trajectoire originelle. La lumière bleu disparut à traver le mur, la violette passa à travers Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, rebondit contre le plafond avant de finalement envoyer un lustre par terre._

Pendant un instant,  les deux restèrent plantés là, en silence, haletant bruyamment. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, leurs baguettes encore dans leurs mains.

Le silence fut brisé par une voix joyeuse

"Regardez, les jeunes! Je ne suis plus _Quasi-Sans-Tête_!" dit Nick, lançant sa tête d'une main à l'autre. "Ronnickie, tu as séparé ma tête du reste du corps! Hourra! Je vais enfin pouvoir être membre des Chasseurs Sans Tête! Sir Patrick ne peut plus me refuser! Merci beaucoup, Ronny!" Nick l'étreignit avant de l'embrasser. Ron avait la sensation de s'être fait embrasser par un glaçon. Il frissonna lorsque le fantôme descendit en piqué, fit des boucles dans les airs en criant le plus fort possible que lui permettait sa gorge fantômatique _"Merci beaucoup, Ronny Weasley, je suis Sans-Tête, plus Quasi!"_, et avec un final hop, disparut à travers le mur.

Ron et Harry le suivirent des yeux, et se fixèrent longuement après que Nick ait disparu.

Ron avala la salive qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. "Par tous les balais, Harry, j'aurais pu te tuer!" dit-il, encore choqué.

"Mais tu ne l'as pas fait." répliqua Harry avec un léger sourire.

"Mais j'aurais pu!" cria Ron. "Je l'ai presque fait!" Il était desepéré.

Harry fit un pas dans sa direction. "Ron, c'est finit." Il essaya de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Le roux tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

"Harry, Je... je croyais que tu avais séduit Ginny, mais Hermione m'a dit que c'était le contraire... J'étais stupide..." Il le serra dans ses bras. Ne vas-tu jamais me pardonner?"

"Seulement si tu me pardonnes... Beau-frère."

Un immense sourire parcourut le visage de Ron. "Je pourrais être ton garçon d'honneur?"

Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent les escaliers. Ils avaient décidé de parler à Ginny ensemble. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le Grand Hall, Colin Creevey s'approcha d'eux.

"Ouf, te voilà enfin, Harry, ça va faire des heures que je te cherche!" 

"Pourquoi?" Harry fronça les sourcils. Avoir Colin aux alentours ne voulait jamais rien dire de bon.

"Dumb... Dumbledore est arrivé... il veut te voir." dit Creevey.

Ron et Harry échangèrent des regards effrayés.

"Ok, merci, Colin. Tu peux y aller."

"Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider!" dit Colin avec une pointe de fierté avant de partir.

"Whew, j'aimerai pas être à ta place là." dit Ron.

"Merci pour les encouragements." Harry se renfrogna. "Pourquoi veut-il me voir?"

"Eh bien, je crois qu'il doit s'agir de ta petite romance avec Ginny." 

"C'est pas mal clair pour moi. Que va-t-il penser? Tu crois qu'il va être fâché au point de me renvoyer?"

"J'aurais souhaité le savoir. Regarde le bon côté des choses, ça ne sera pas si terrible! Marier ma soeur sera beaucoup plus joyeux, c'est sûr."

"Souhaite-moi bonne chance."

**NdT: Le sort 'Stabbus' a été inventé pour le bien de cette histoire, il n'existe pas en réalité. Après tout, si un fantôme peut être pétrifié, pourquoi ne peut-on pas le couper en plusieurs morceaux ;) ?**

_Lord Malefoy: J'adore ton idée pour les oeufs!!! Je vais faire ça à la place c'est beaucoup mieux!_

_crevette virile: C'est possible pour l'expression, je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention, en tout cas merci de me l'avoir fais remarquer, j'y ferais attention la prochaine fois._

Maintenant je vais essayer de garder le rythme de un chapitre par semaine, et merci aux autres reviewers!!!!! Sinon. J'aurais encore besoin de votre aide. En enregistrant sous page web, j'arrive à afficher les carctères gras et italiques, mais les bouts centrés ne le sont pas. Personne n'aurait une petite idée pour régler ce fâcheux problème?


	8. Ils sont partout!

**Chapitre 8**

**Ils sont partout!**

Harry quitta Ron pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur. Il tourna au coin du deuxième étage pour se heurter de plein fouet à Millicent Bulstrode, affichant encore le même sourire bête.

"Oh, désolé, Millicent." s'excusa-t-il. "Je ne t'avais pas vue."

"Ce n'est pas grave, mon beau." La fille sourit.

_*Mon beau? Vient-elle VRAIMENT de m'appeller mon beau? Elle est devenue tarée ou quoi?*_

"Um, bien, je dois y aller." dit-il

"Voir Dumbledore, non?" Millicent lui fit un énorme sourire. "Oh, Harry, tu dois être vraiment inquiet! Pauvre petit!"

*Est-ce-qu'elle se fout de moi?* se demanda Harry. "Non, je ne suis pas _si inquiet. Je sais que j'ai de bonnes chances de me faire renvoyer, mais je suis prêt à faire face aux conséquences de ma stupidité."  _

"Oh, tu es si héroique!" Millicent se jeta à son cou, avec son poids de quatre-vingts kilos.

"Mi... Millicent..." grogna Harry, s'écroulant presque sous son poids. "Je te remercie pour ta sympathie, mais je dois vraiment y aller!"

La fille le laissa aller à contre-coeur. "Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu ignorer le bel homme que tu es devenu... Personne dans toute l'Angleterre n'a d'aussi beaux yeux verts... et une cicatrice aussi sexy..."

"Huh?" Harry cligna des yeux. Il était maintenant sûr que Millicent est définitivement folle. "Euh, merci, j'imagine que... tu es aussi jolie." dit-il, ne sachant quoi lui dire d'autre.

_"Jolie?" Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou encore une fois, l'étranglant presque. "Oh, mon chéri, mon canard en sucre, mon champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers!" Elle se mit à sangloter._

*Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter une chose pareille?* Cette fille était soit une aliénée, soit desespérément amoureuse de lui. Mais comment cela a-t-il pu arriver? Et surtout pourquoi?

Soudainement, Miss Teigne apparut au coin. Voyant Harry, elle laissa échapper un miaulement terrifié et courut dans l'autre l'autre direction, le plus rapidement possible.

Millicent ne comprit pas le comportement de la chatte, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, elle trop occuper à étreindre le pauvre Harry.

"Écoute, Milli, Je..."

"Non, ne parle pas, mon coeur!" Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

*Par tous les vifs d'or, elle compte m'embrasser!* Harry eut la nausée.

"Harry Potter, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend!" Une voix aiguë brisa le silence.

"J'arrive, Dobby." Harry était éternellement reconnaissant à Dobby pour l'avoir sauvé. Il repoussa les bras de Millicent et suivit l'elfe de maison.

* * * * * 

Harry prit une grande inspiration et se plaça devant l'entrée du bureau.

"Um, sorbet citron?" dit-il à la gargouille de pierre.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

"Dragées Bertie Crochue à la menthe? Nid-de-cafard? Kangourou au chocolat?"

Toujours aucune réaction.

*Comment Dumbledore veut-il que je vienne le voir sans me donner le mot de passe?* Le bruit d'une porte qui craque le tira hors de ses pensées. Hagrid apparut.

"Harry, tu es finalement arrivé!" dit-il. "Dumbledore t'attend depuis pas mal longetemps! Où étais-tu passé?"

"J'étais avec Ron. C'est quoi le nouveau mot de passe?"

"Banana split." répondit le géant. "Allez, entre, ne le fait pas attendre encore plus."

"Est-il vraiment fâché? Tu crois qu"il va me chasser de l'école?"

"Non, pourquoi ferait-il ça? Malgrès tout, il n'est pas très fier de toi. Tu as agit sans réfléchir, Ginny aussi. Mais ça ne sert à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie... juste entre et ne t'inquiète pas!" Et le géant le laissa avec un grand sourire.

*Aller prends-toi en main, Potter.* dit-il à lui-même avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

À première vue, le directeur n'était pas là. Il n'y avait personne à part Fumsek, le phoenix.

"Salut, Fumsek, comment vas-tu?" Harry essaya de sourire. Peut-être que parler à l'oiseau lui changerait les idées de la catastrophe à venir. Là-dessus, il en avait la certitude, une grosse catastrophe allait arriver.

Le phoenix s'envola vers lui et vint se poser sur son épaule.

"Où est le professeur Dumbledore?" demanda le jeune homme à l'oiseau, comme s'il pouvait répondre. "Crois-tu qu'il va me renvoyer? Je pense qu'il a toutes les raisons de le faire. J'ai amené la pire honte possible à l'école, et à la pauvre Ginny aussi." se résigna-t-il. Fumsek s'approcha de lui, essayant visiblement de l'encourager. "Tu crois que je pourrais rester et devenir un garde-chasse comme Hagrid? Ou bien Dumbledore croiera que je n'en vaux même pas la peine? Oh, Fumsek, la vie est si compliquée! Si seulement je pouvais changer le passé, je le ferais, pour éviter l'humiliation de Ginny et de Poudlard. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, promet-moi que tu prendras soin du professeur Dumbledore, d'accord Fumsek?"

"Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de sa protection, Harry." Une voix parvint aux oreilles de Harry. Il se tourna pour voir émerger le professeur Dumbledore d'une porte secrète. "Mais tu as raison, il peut être très utile parfois." Le vieil homme sourit, pointant du doigt le phoenix. "Au moins, il me tient compagnie lorsque je m'ennuie."

"Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous pouviez vous ennuyer, monsieur."

Les yeux du sorcier se mirent à briller malicieusement. "Bien sûr que je peux des fois. Mais voilà à quoi servent les jolis scandales comme le tien: me sortir de mon ennui. Mais assied-toi."

Harry obéit, la gorge serrée. Il ne savait pas commenr réagir à la phrase de Dumbledore.

"Vous êtes déçu de moi, n'est-ce-pas?"

"Je devrais l'être, bien sûr, je devrais, mais... Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux qu'il y ait enfin quelque chose de nouveau ici. Poudlard a été pas mal emmerdant ces derniers temps." dit-il d'une voix  nonchalente, comme s'il parlait du beau temps.

Interloqué, Harry répondit: "Mais vous allez me renvoyer, non?"

"Aucunement, Harry." Dumbledore secoua la tête. " Je ne t'enlèverai pas la chance de devenir un sorcier certifié. Tu es l'un des meilleurs, le monde sorcier a besoin de toi."

Harry sentait qu'on lui avait un gros poids de la poitrine. Tout était normal.

"Dans ce cas, que comptez-vous faire de moi?"

"Rien, mon petit, rien du tout." Albus lui souria jovialement.

"Mais vous me laisserez marier Ginny, n'est-ce-pas?"

"Seulement si je suis ton garçon d'honneur."

"C'est que... J'ai déjà promis à Ron..."

"Tant pis, Harry" Dumbledore souriait toujours, ses yeux bleus pétillant malicieusement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Étrange pour Harry, il avait encore l'air jeune avec ce sourire.

"On vous fera un magnifique mariage pour vous deux... disons... à Noël?"

"Noël, professeur?"

"Mais oui, imagine comment ce serait spécial: un bal de Noël combiné avec un mariage! Aucun élève ne voudra retourner chez lui pendant les vacances!"

*Mouais, et Malfoy sera aux alentours aussi.* pensa Harry, se demandant pourquoi Dumbledore était aussi indulgent. Il s'attendait à se faire renvoyer, du moins une longue retenue... mais rien de cela n'était arrivé. _Pourquoi? _C'est un homme spécial, Dumbledore.

"Je crois que nous avons dicuté des principaux points, Harry, tu peux y aller."

*Les principaux points? Quels prinipaux points?* le garçon haussa un sourcil. *Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé de quoi que ce soit. Il devait sûrement s'ennuyer et il voulait parler à quelqu'un. Pauvre vieux Dumbledore.*

"D'accord, professeur." Harry se leva et allait sortir lorsqu'un étrange bruit emplie la salle. Il provenait de la cheminée.

Le moment suivant, une femme et un homme en sortirent, tombant de tout son large sur le plancher.

"Uh, bon vol, mauvais atterissage." grogna l'homme.

"Je t'avais prévenu qu'on n'utilisait pas la poudre de cheminette assez, Tim." dit la femme, en se relevant, chassant la suie et la poussière de sa robe jaune. "Oh, professeur Dumbledore! Enchantée de faire votre connaissance!" Elle lui tendit une main.

Le directeur marcha vers elle et lui serra la main. "Moi aussi, Miss... Je ne connais même pas le nom de la dame avec qui j'ai l'honneur de discuter."

"Oh, j'oublie trop souvent mes bonnes manières! Je ne nomme Emeline Bacon, du _Sorcière-Hebdo. J'étais à la recherche de...  le voilà!" dit-elle, en voyant Harry devant le bureau. Elle tourna son dos immédiatement à Dumbledore pour se diriger vers le jeune homme. "Harry Potter! Oh, mon Dieu, tu as grandi! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais encore trois mois! Quel homme vigoureux tu es devenu!"Elle prit le Harry hébété par le bras et l'entraîna ver la fenêtre. "Timmie, dit-elle en se tournant vers son assistant, prend une photo de lui, il sera en première page!"_

Tim mit sa caméra à l'oeuvre.

"Mais, Miss Bacon, Je..." Harry semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. "Professeur?" Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule des journalistes, à la recherche de son directeur. Dumbledore se tenait à quatre mètres d'eux, un regard furieux avait remplacé son sourire malicieux. 

"Arrête Timmie, assez de photos!" ordonna Emeline. "Et maintenant, Harry... si tu me laisses t'appeller Harry, tu me laisseras de toute manière t'appeller par ton prénom, donc, Harry, j'ai quelques questions pour toi."

"Vous aurez beau avoir quelques questions, mais vous ne les poserez pas." interrompit Albus. "La porte est de ce côté, Miss Bacon. Ou plutôt partez de la même manière dont vous êtes arrivée. Je place ma cheminée à votre disposition."

"Mais, professeur, je dois faire une interview avec Harry, et..."

"Pas d'interview! C'est une école ici, une institution éducationnelle, Miss Bacon, je vous demande donc de laisser mes élèves en paix! Veuillez quitter mon bureau sur-le-champ!"

"Jamais, dans toute ma carrière je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi impoli que vous, professeur!" Emeline Bacon était apparemment offensée. "Soite, nous quitterons votre bureau. Viens, Timmie." dit-elle avant de disparaître par la porte. Tim, le photographe, était sur ses talons. 

"Impoli? Moi?" Dumbledore rageait. "Cette bande de bon à rien, de... Oh, je ne peux pas supporter les journalistes!"

"Je vous comprend, professeur." répliqua Harry.

À cet instant, Dobby entra en trombe dans la pièce.

"Professeur Dumbledore, _ils sont partout!_" dit-il, haletant.

"Qui?" demandèrent Albus et Harry à l'unison.

"La pire classe de gens dans le monde: les journalistes! Ils ont envahis le château! Ils ont apporté des milliers de caméras, des centaines de maquilleurs, des douzaines de caisses remplis de lampes, et... des tentes, professeur."

"_Des tentes?" Dumbledore haussa un sourcil._

"Oui, monsieur." Dobby approuva avec une expression anxieuse. " J'ai bien peur qu'ils n'aient planifié de s'installer pour un bout de temps."

"S'installer?" s'effraya Harry. *Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai! Font-ils ça à cause de moi? J'ai vraiment foutu Poudlard dans la merde.*

"Professeur?" Il se tourna vers Albus. "Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant?"

"Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire pour l'instant." se résigna le directeur. "Tu dois retourner chez toi."

"Chez mon parrain?"

"_Non, mon petit."_

Harry pâlit. Dumbledore ne comptait pas l'envoyer chez les Dursley, non?

"Professeur, svp, pas là-bas, n'importe où, mais pas là-bas!" supplia-t-il, mais Albus posa une main sur son épaule, lui donnant une pression encourageante.

"Je suis désolé, Harry, mais c'est le seul endroit où les journalistes ne viendront pas te déranger."

"Mais... que vais-je faire sans école? Et l'équipe de Quidditch?"

"Ils se débrouilleront sans toi. Il n'y aura pas de match jusqu'en mars."

"Vous ne comptez tout de même pas me faire rester chez les Dursley jusqu'au mois de mars j'espère." Harry était aussi blanc qu'une feuille.

"Je ne crois pas." Dumbledore sourit. "Je t'envoirai un hibou dès que le champ sera libre. Tu n'auras pas à rester là-bas longtemps... quelques semaines, tout au plus."

Harry approuva de la tête. "Mais comment vais-je faire pour revenir? Il n'y a pas de Poudlard Express maintenant."

"Tu utiliseras la poudre de cheminette dans ce cas."

"Impossible." protesta Harry. "La cheminée de l'oncle Vernon est bloquée."

"Tu iras chez Mme Figg dans ce cas."

"Mme Figg? Elle ferait une crise cardiaque si quelqu'un sortait de sa cheminée. C'est une vieille dame, ce ne serait pas bon pour sa santé."

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour Arabella Figg, Harry. Elle ne s'étonnera pas. Il y a quelques décennies, plusieurs jeunes hommes sont passés par sa cheminée... elle était une très jolie fille à l'époque." Un sourire rêveux apparut sur le visage de Dumbledore. "Très jolie."

Harry regardait le directeur, la bouche béante. Est-ce-que Dumbledore parlait de la même folle, vieille, adoratrice de chat, Mme Figg? Comment pouvaient-ils se connaître? Était-elle... pouvait-elle être?

"Oui, Harry, Arabella Figg est une sorcière. Elle le cachait bien pas vrai?"

"Ouais. Vous la connaissez bien?"

"Et comment!" Dumbledore cligna des yeux. "Et maintenant, c'est le moment de partir, Harry."

"Oui, Harry Potter, partez, sauvez-vous de ses journalistes fous, monsieur!" approuva Dobby.

"D'accord." Harry prit une grande inspiration. "Voulez-vous prendre soin de Ginny pour moi?"

"Tu peux compter sur moi." dit le directeur, donnant à Harry une poignée pleine de poudre de cheminette. Le garçon la jeta dans le feu, disant: "Maison de Mme Figg!" et il disparut.

* * * * *

Tom Jedusort, alias Lord Voldemort, aussi connu sous le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui (ou bien Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom) était assit dans un fauteuil, jouant avec un oignon. Il aimait beaucoup les oignons et l'ail. Ils étaient sa nourriture préférée, après le tonic de sang, bien sûr.

Un serpent se glissa soudainement dans la chambre, avec une enveloppe et un journal dans la gueule.

"Ah, le courrier quotidien!" dit Voldemort. Il prit la lettre, le journal et il tapota la tête de l'animal. "Gentil, Nagini, bon serpent. Va chercher, Nagini!" Il lança l'oignion par la fenêtre, le serpent partit en flèche dans sa direction.

"Queudver!" appela le Mage Noir.

Petter Pettigrew, alias Quedver, entra dans la pièce, portant un tablier. "Oui, maître?" Sa voix tremblait, ainsi que sa main d'argent qui tenait des assiettes. "Que puis-je faire pour vous rendre service? Voulez-vous que je lave les vitres? Je peux arrêter de faire la vaisselle, si vous le désirez."

"Non, Queudver, je voulais seulement que tu ailles à la poste pour payer cette facture." Il tendit à Peter l'enveloppe. "Je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons. Si on ne paye pas cette facture, des collecteurs viendront ici et je devrais les tuer. J'aimerai éviter ce genre de choses."

"Je vois, maître." Queudver s'inclina avant de s'effacer.

Nagini réapparut dans la pièce, l'oignion dans la gueule.

"Bon serpent." Il caressa la tête de l'animal. "Maintenant, laisse-moi seul. Je désire lire en paix."

Nagini posa sa tête dans les bras de son maître, essayant de capter son attention.

"J'ai dit, dehors!" hurla Vous-Savez-Qui. La pauvre Nagini passa près d'avoir une attaque. Son maître était particulièrement insupportable ce jour-là. Elle décida d'éviter les problèmes et quitta la chambre.

Voldemort déplia les papiers: _Journal du Chemin de Traverse._

*Colonne de sports, section économie, bandes dessinées... Je déteste Martin Miggs! Recette de la semaine... célébrités..._ un instant_!* Ses yeux rouges s'aggrandirent. "Harry Potter! Une page entière consacré à Harry Potter!" La fumée commençait à lui sortir par les oreilles. "Qu'a donc fait ce salopard encore?"

Il se mit à lire.

**HARRY POTTER ET LE PLUS SCANDALE DE L'HISTOIRE DE POUDLARD**

Comme vous devez probablement le savoir, chers lecteurs, Harry Potter, le garçon ayant survécu au Lord Vous-Savez-Qui à l'âge de un an, est encore devenu le centre d'attention. Notez bien que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas à cause de son héroisme, mais plutôt parcequ'il va bientôt être père de l'enfant porté par la soeur de son meilleur ami, Ginny Weasley.

Le Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, n'avait jamais été exposé auparavant à un aussi terrible scandale. Mes assistants ont lu tous les livres sur le sujet en vain: aucun scandale de cette dimension n'avait été enregistré dans l'histoire magique de Grande-Bretagne. Nous pouvons donc établir, sans aucune hésitation, que Harry Potter nous a fournit un sujet à exploiter auquel on s'est donné à coeur joie, toujours dans le but de satisfaire votre curiosité.

Nous sommes présentement à Poudlard, où M. Potter étudie en septième année. Notre interview avec lui nous a été contrariée par le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'établissement. Nous avons donc, pour compenser, demandé l'opinion de quelques élèves et professeurs sur les récents évènements:

**Professeur Rogue, maître des Potions: "Potter est comme son père. Téméraire et stupide."**

**Susan Cunningham, meilleure amie de Miss Weasley: "Ouais, j'avais soupçonné quelque chose dans ce genre là depuis trois semaines. Ginny vomissait le matin. Je ne savais pas si elle couvait une maladie, mais j'en avais une grande certitude."**

**Professeur Rogue: "Ce n'est pas une surprise pour moi. Ce garçon est mauvais jusqu'aux racines."**

**Ginny Weasley, future mère: "Harry n'est pas fautif. C'était moi qui l'avait séduit. Je l'aime vous savez."**

**Draco Malfoy, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard: "Je n'étais pas surpris du tout. C'est exactement le genre de chose que l'on peut s'attendre de Potter. Il croie qu'il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut, juste parceque Dumbledore le favorise. Ça ne me surprendrait pas si le directeur ne le renvoie pas... mais je trouve qu'il le mérite."**

**Vincent Crabbe, l'ami de M. Malfoy: "Ouais, même chose que Draco. Potter est un ******* (nous n'avons pas voulu retranscrire les propos de M. Crabbe. Nous sommes certains que vous comprendrez, Précieux Lecteurs.)**

**Gregory Goyle, l'autre ami de M. Malfoy: "Exactement, Crabbe."**

**Hermione Granger, l'ami de M. Potter: "Harry est un bon garçon. Mais il est humain, comme nous tous, voilà pourquoi il a fait une erreur. Tout le monde peut en faire, donc personne n'a le droit de le condamner."**

**Professeur Rogue:** "Depuis le premier jour où il a mit les pieds à Poudlard, il a dépassé les règles. Il sort dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit, réplique aux professeurs, va illégalement à Pré-au-Lard, tyrannise ses collègues (particulièrement les Serpentards), fait évader les prisonniers, cherche toujours à être le centre d'attention. Pensez au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Et comment il a réussi à corrompre la plus jeune Weasley... de beaux exploits." ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

**Millicent Bulstrode: "Ne blessez pas le pauvre Harry! Il est tellement gentil!" (MM. Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle échangèrent des regards surpris. Mentionnons que Miss Bulstrode est aussi une Serpentard.)**

**Ronald Weasley, meilleur ami de M. Potter: "Au début, j'étais fâché contre lui. Mais il aime vraiment ma soeur, et ils vont se marier. Je suis heureux de l'avoir comme beau-frère, et je n'ai rien à foutre de ce que les autres disent, surtout ce qu'une bande de ******** de journalistes écrivent."**

(Merci M. Weasley.)

**Sir Nicholas de Mimpsy-Porpington, nouveau membre des Chasseurs Sans-Têtes: "J'aime bien Harry. Il est brave, intelligent, et a toujours été prêt à aider, même ceux qui ne le méritent pas. Il est généreux, et ne devrait pas être condamné selon moi."**

Et finalement, **Professeur Rogue: "Il n'a du talent que pour deux choses: le Quidditch, et s'attirer des problèmes. Je dis qu'il doit se faire renvoyer.**

Sans commentaire.

"Potter, Potter, Potter, quelle plaisante surprise!" murmura Voldemort, un sourire malicieux apparaissant sur son visage repoussant. Il regarda un autre journal, dans lequel il trouva un autre article sur sa romance avec la fille Weasley.

"Nagini!" cria-t-il. Le serpent rampa dans la chambre, tramblant de peur. Elle était sûre que soit son maître allait la battre, soit il allait faire un noeud avec elle juste pour s'amuser. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de mauvaise humeur. Bien au contraire, il était heureux.

"Viens, Nagini. On va aller prendre une marche." Les yeux du serpent s'éclairèrent. On dirait presque qu'elle allait aboyer et remuer sa queue. (Sans avoir l'air d'une vache.)

"Oui, Nagini, je suis de très bonne humeur. Je viens de lire des nouvelles merveilleuses." Il prit l'oignion et le jeta. "Va chercher!"

**NdT: Et voilà un autre chapitre de fait j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Je sais que le comportement de Voldemort est étrange mais l'auteure ne pouvait résister à la tentation de le rendre ridicule.**

Pour ceux qui le pensent, Dumbledore n'est pas stupide. Il a très bonne raison d'agir de cette manière, vous le verrez plus tard dans l'histoire. Sinon j'ai beaucoup aimé vos reviews (je réponds à quelques questions ci-dessous) et je rappelle à certain que ceci est une traduction, aucun mérite ne me revient.

_Mamoru Kusanaguy: Tu verras plus tard si c'est une fille ou un garçon, continue de lire :)_

_Olivier: Disons que pour Millicent et Harry, je ne veux pas trop dire, mais Millicent sera mariée à la fin, pas avec Harry. Je te laisse deviner c'est qui ;)_

_Fred W: Pour ta fic je t'ai laissé une review._

_jade: Ça n'a peut-être pas chauffé tant que ça entre Dumbledore et Hrry ;)_


	9. Retour chez les Dursley

**Chapitre 9**

**Retour chez les Dursley**

"J'ai dû l'envoyer chez sa famille Moldue pour sa propre sécurité, et celle de l'école." Dumbledore informait Ginny, Ron et Hermione dans son bureau. "J'espère que vous comprendrez."

"Bien sûr, professeur." Hermione approuva. "Cette meute de reporters ne l'aurait pas laissé en paix une seule seconde s'il était resté ici."

"Et... quand va-t-il revenir?" demanda Ginny d'une voix timide.

"Bientôt, ma petite, bientôt." Albus lui fit un sourire encourageant. "Je sais comment tu dois te sentir présentement. Tu es confuse, effrayée, et tu le manques déjà, n'est-ce-pas?"

La plus jeune Weasley se mit à rougir. "Je ne le nie pas."

"Il sera de retour dès qu'on arrivera à se débarrasser de ces ordures et que la vie à Poudlard reviendra à la normale."

"Et ce serait quand, professeur?" demanda Ron. Il n'était pas très optimiste à l'idée des journalistes quittant le château de leur bon gré.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Weasley." Dumbledore eut un petit rire. "J'ai vu à ce qu'il ne profite pas de notre hospitalité pour très longtemps. Hagrid va me donner un coup de main."

"Si Hagrid est dans le coup, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter." Ron poussa un long soupir. "Mais que comptez-vous faire, professeur?"

"Gardons-le comme surprise." Le directeur sourit, ses yeux bleus étincellant d'une jeunesse éternelle. Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient sûrs d'une chose: Dumbledore plannifiait quelque chose de particulièrement malicieux.

* * * * *

Harry sortit de la cheminée, ses lunettes glissaient le long de son nez, intactes.

"Heureuse de te revoir, mon garçon, veux-tu donner à Betty et Wilma un peu de Whiskas sur la table de la cuisine?" l'accueillit Mme Fig, comfortablement assise dans un fauteuil, caressant deux chats portant des rubans roses autour de leur cou. "Tu sais, mes jambes ne sont plus les mêmes qu'il y a vingt ans."

"Oui, madame." Harry se leva et réajusta sa robe. "En passant, vous n'avez pas l'air très surprise de me voir ici."

"Bien sûr que non. Je lis les journaux, Harry. Je m'attendais à ce que tu quittes l'école, et connaissant Dumbledore, il t'enverraie chez ton oncle. Et comme je sais que Vernon Dursley a placardé sa cheminée, je conclus qu tu devais passer par chez moi." Harry comtempla hébété la vieille sorcière. La bonne vieille folle Mme Figg était plus brillante qu'il ne l'aurait cru. " Oui, et stp, remplis de lait les bols de mes chats." 

"D'accord." Harry entra dans la cuisine et prit la bouteille de lait et le sac de Whiskas avant de retourner dans le salon.

Il était sur le point de verser le lait dans deux plats roses lorsque deux autres chats entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce.

"Dehors!" hurla la vieille dame. "Vous avez déjà eu de quoi manger, espèces d'insatiables petits voyous!" Elle se tourna vers Harry. "Stp, attrape-les et met-les dehors. Fred et Barney ont déjà eu leurs repas. C'est maintenant le tour de Wilma et Betty."

Harry obéit, jetant les deux chats dehors. "Comment vont vos autres chats, Mme Figg?" demanda-t-il poliment. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir qu'elle n'ait jamais possédé de chats nommés selon les Pierreafeu. Ils devaient être nouveaux.

"Mes... mes autres chats? Les yeux de Mme Figg s'emplirent de larmes. "Ils... oh, c'est si horrible! Un rouleau compresseur est passé..." Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Harry s'agenouilla à côté du fauteuil et plaça sa main sur le bras de la vieille sorcière.

"Je n'ai pas voulu vous rappeler cette tragédie, je suis désolé."

Mme Figg le regarda, un mince sourire apparaissant sur son visage ruisselant de larmes. "Tu es un bon garçon, Harry Potter. Un très bon garçon."

"Je ne crois pas." dit-il, détournant son regard de la femme. Il se sentait à nouveau coupable. Il avait si honte de s'être enfuit de Poudlard et d'avoir abondonné Ginny exposée aux journalistes.

"Elle ira bien. Albus prendra soin d'elle." dit Arabella Figg.

Harry leva les yeux. "Comment savez-vous..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lis pas dans les pensées. J'ai deviné, c'est tout, un coup de chance. Et je le soutiens: Dumbledore ne laissera rien lui arriver. Après tout, les journalistes ne sont pas après elle... c'est toi qu'ils cherchent. Ginny sera indemne et à toi... bientôt."

Un sourire apparût sur la figure de Harry. "Je l'aime tant, Mme Figg. Ce que je souhaite le plus est retourner auprès d'elle et ne plus jamais la quitter..."

"Je comprends, mon petit. Mais tu dois atttendre que le scandale passe avant de la revoir."

Harry approuva de la tête, et versa le lait dans les deux bols. Wilma et Betty sautèrent des bras de la dame pour se jeter sur les plats.

"Euh, je peux vous demander quelque chose?" Le jeune homme se tourna vers Arabella.

"Tu peux, mais tu viens juste de le faire."

*Wow, elle m'a répondu la même chose que Dumbledore il y a six ans.* Il était surpris de se rappeler encore des mots du directeur après autant de temps. Il l'était encore plus par la réalisation que Mme Figg pensait de la même façon.

"Je me demandais pourquoi avez-vous nommé vos chats d'après les Pierreafeu?"

"Oh, ça..." Elle se mit à glousser. "Je voulais les nommer comme dans les Simpsons, mais aucuns de mes chatons ne ressemblaient à Homer. Voilà l'histoire."

"Je vois." Harry sourit  et se leva. "Je ferai mieux d'aller chez l'oncle Vernon. Le plus tôt j'irai, le mieux ce sera."

La vieille femme trouva son choix judicieux: "Bonne chance, mon garçon. Tu en auras besoin."

* * * * *

La sonnerie du 4. Privet Drive retentit.

"Dudley, ouvre la porte!" hurla Petunia.

"Je regarde Ren et Stimpy, maman! Fais-le toi-même!"

Mme Dursley alla ouvrir la porte. Elle ne voulait pas déranger le divertissement de son 'petit fils' maintenant qu'il était de retour pour la relâche d'autaumn. 

Elle passa devant le salon,  entendant une grosse éructation venant de la télé, suivit d'un autre. Stimpy venait probablement de roter et Dudley a essayé de l'imiter. Selon lui, personne ne pouvait le faire aussi bien que son personnage de dessin animé préféré.

Petunia se dirigea donc vers la porte, s'attendant à voir soit un facteur avec quelques factures, ou bien un livreur avec une grande pizza au pepperoni.

Elle ouvrit la porte, échappa un cri aigu en apercevant son visiteur innatendu avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. 

"Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, maman?" lança Dudley. Ren et Stimpy venaient tout juste de se terminer, mais il ne voulait toujours pas lever son gros derrière de devant la télé parceque Pokémon allait bientôt commencer.

"C'est... ce n'est rien, mon chéri..." marmonna Petunia. "Ce n'est qu'un sale mendiant, rien de quoi s'inquiéter."

"Qui est inquiet?" Dudley haussa les épaules avant de prendre un nouveau paquet de chips.

Petunia entra dans le salon avant de se jeter sur le canapé. Elle tremblait.

"Arrête, maman!" lui cria Dudley. "Va avoir peur ailleurs. J'essaye de regarder Pokémon!"

"Oh, bien sûr, mon coeur." Petunia essaya de sourire, se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais s'arrêta en chemin.

*C'était Harry... Harry! Que peut-il bien faire ici?* se demanda-t-elle avec terreur. Elle n'avait pas revu son neveu pour plus d'un an, après que Sirius White, ou peu importe qui c'était, avait été innocenté. Ce misérable meurtrier en série! La dernière fois qu'elle avait revu Harry, il leur a dit qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais, sinon ce serait pour les transformer en limaces gluantes.

Petunia frissona. _Harry était ici!_ Il est venu prendre sa revenge pour l'avoir traité si mal durant quinze années!

_Le jour du Jugement dernier est arrivé!_

Petunia était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance.__

Elle arriva à la porte de la cuisine, mais n'y entra pas. *Et si jamais il fait sauter la maison en entier parceque je ne lui ai pas ouvert la porte? Il n'est plus mineur, donc il n'y a plus aucune loi qui l'empêcherait de faire de la magie! Oh mon Dieu, il pourrait même...* "Dudley!" hurla-t-elle, courant vers le salon afin d vérifier que son fils ne s'était pas transformé en petit cochon.

Non. Dudley était toujours là, à regarder Pokémon. "Aller, Pikachu, bat-les! Détruit-les tous!" 

Mme Dursley posa une main sur sa poitrine en expirant un long soupir de soulagement. Son cher petit Dudlicky était intact.

Et que ferait-elle si... si Harry Potter était encore à la porte, choisissant le mauvais sort à leur infliger?

"Non!" cria-t-elle avant de courir dans le hall, faisant sursauter Dudley.

"D'accord, que veux-tu?" dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. "Tu veux nous transformer en chauve-souris vampire? Vas-y, ne te gène surtout pas, mais n'oublie pas que, sans nous, tu ne serais même plus de ce monde!" Ses yeux envoyèrent des éclairs assassins à son neveu.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "De quoi parles-tu, tante Petunia?"

"Tu es venu pour prendre ta revenge, non?" Elle hurlait si fort que les voisins commencèrent à être intérressés par les évènements.

"Quoi? Mais, non!" Le garçon secoua la tête. "Je viens plutôt chercher refuge chez vous."

"Ref... refuge?" bégaya Petunia. "Tu es en fuite?"

"En quelque sorte." Il devint rouge. "Mais ce ne sera pas pour très longtemps, je vous le promets. Quelques semaines, rien de plus. Est-ce-que je peux entrer?"

Il doit mentir, se dit Petunia. Il avait planifié une vengeance. Mais... mais si jamais il avait décidé de leur laisser une dernière chance - la chance de se faire pardonner? Peut-être voulait-il tester leur hospitalité une dernière fois avant de les transformer en cafards. Peut-être...

"Oh, mais bien sûr!" Elle força un sourire. "Fais comme chez toi, mon cher neveu." Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. "Dudley, viens accueuillir notre invité!" cria-t-elle.

"Laisse-moi tranquille, Pikachu vient d'aplatir tout le monde et les autres Pokémon sont entrain de s'entretuer!"

"J'ai dis, ICI, tout de suite!" répondit-elle d'une voix péremptoire.

"D'accooord... j'arrive." Le gros garçon se leva avec une expression furieuse sur le visage. Il allait manquer le grand massacre à la fin. Il entra dans le hall, et resta figé.

"Ma... maman... c'est... Ha... Harry..." bégaya-t-il, réalisant qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger.

"Dudley, va chercher les bagages d'Harry!"

"Quoooi?" demanda le garçon les yeux grand ouvert.

"Oh, pas besoin de faire ça, ma tante, je n'ai rien amené." dit Harry modestement. "Mais merci quand même. Est-ce-que je pourrais manger quelque chose? Comme... du pain pas frais?"

"Du pain pas frais? Mais Harry!" Sa tante claqua des mains, secouant la tête. "Tu es notre invité, mon cher. Tu mérites..." À ce moment, la sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Elle ouvrit la porte, et voyant le livreur de pizza: "... la plus grande pizza au pepperoni que tu n'as jamais vu!"

"Huh?" Dudley regarda sa mère. Elle devait être folle. Donner SA pizza à Harry? Il secoua la tête. Cela ne pouvait arriver, non?

Une heure plus tard, Harry dormait dans le lit de la plus petite chambre, rêvant de sa Ginny: elle portait une jolie robe blanche, qui scintillait à la lueur des chandelles du Grand Hall de Poudlard. Une musique jouait de quelque part, elle devait probablement être enchantée - comme Ginny. Harry sourit dans son oreiller. Il se sentait heureux. Véritablement heureux.

* * * * *

Il ne se leva pas lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et qu'un très fatigué Vernon Dursley entra.

Dudley courut voir son père, dans la claire intention de se plaindre de sa mère diabolique qui a osé donner sa pizza à Harry. Au moment où il ouvrit sa bouche pour commencer sa longue tirade, Petunia entra dans le hall en lui faisant un regard du genre _'tais-toi-et-retourne-voir-la-télévision'._ Ne voyant pas le point de désobéir, Dudley s'en alla. Étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son émission favorite.

"Qu'est-il arrivé, Petunia?" demanda Vernon, une expression d'agaçement  sur son visage grassouillet. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sa femme enlever un plaisir à leur cher fils.

"Suis-moi, allons dehors." Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans le jardin. "Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir."

Vernon haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas le comportement normal de sa femme. Malgrès tout, il obéit. 

Petunia aussi s'assit sur le banc.

"Alors, Petunia!"

Elle soupira. "Harry est de retour, Vernon."

"Quoi?" On aurait dit que M. Dursley venait d'ingurgiter une salamandre.

"Il est revenu... pour quelques semaines d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Il a dû quitter cette... cette _école_... pour un certain temps."

"La quitter?" Maintenant, l'oncle Vernon avait l'air d'avoir avaler quatres salamandres qui se battaient dans son estomac. "Pourquoi?"

"Il est... il est en fuite."

"En fuite? C'est tout ce dont on avait besoin: ton foutu neveu hocus-pocus, qui fuit quelqu'un! A-t-il commis quelque chose de grave dans cette... _école?"_

"Je ne le sais pas." Petunia haussa des épaules. "Je n'ai pas osé lui demander. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il nous avait dit il y a un an et demi, le jour où il nous avait quitté avec son... parrain?"

Le visage de Vernon s'assombrit. "Il nous avait menacé. Il avait dit qu'il nous transformerait en... salamandres?"

"Non, en limaces gluantes, mais peu importe. Il pourrait même nous transformer en scarabé, tu sais... et voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé d'être _extrèmement gentille avec lui."_

"Extrèmement... gentille?"

"Ouais... Peut-être qu'il changera d'avis si on le traite bien... peut-être même qu'il nous pardonnera."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de son pardon, Petunia!" Il haussa la voix. "Ce garçon est..." Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Petunia lui mit une main sur la bouche.

"Oui, il est, mais n'oublions pas ce dont il est capable. On DOIT être aimable avec lui.  Peu importe la difficulté, peu importe si l'on blesse notre petit Dudlicky dans son ego, c'est le SEUL moyen de persuader  Harry de nos bonnes intentions. As-tu compris, Vernon?"

M. Dursley approuva. Sa femme avait raison. S'ils ne voulaient pas se réveiller dans le corps de vers de terre, ils devaient satisfaire leur neveu.

"On va lui donner la chambre de Dudley, et Dudley ira dans la petite chambre. D'accord?" demanda-t-il à sa femme.

Petunia hocha la tête. "C'est un bon début, Vernon. Et rappelle-toi: garde le sourire!"

* * * * *

Le matin suivant, Harry fût réveiller par un tapage de vitre. C'était Hedwige avec une lettre.

Il la laissa entrer avant de lui prendre son courrier.

_Cher Harry,_

_Dumbledore nous a dit que tu devais partir. J'étais triste, mais j'ai compris que c'était le seul moyen d'échapper aux journalistes. Imagine, ils sont encore là! Ils ont amené des tentes et font des interviews avec n'importe qui! Draco Malfoy a démontré une grande volonté de te dénigrer le plus souvent possible. Et Rogue aussi, évidemment. J'ignore si tu as lu les articles, mais j'imagine que non. Je ne crois pas que ta famille Moldue achète Sorcière-Hebdo, le journal du Chemin de Traverse ou bien la presse de Pré-Au-Lard, non?_

_Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il a déjà trouvé un moyen de se débarasser des journalistes. Hagrid est sensé prendre part à l'action, mais je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il s'agit._

_Aussi, Rita Skeeter vient d'arriver. Elle - et tous les autres journalistes - ont été très déçus d'apprendre que tu étais parti. Dumbledore n'a pas révélé l'endroit où tu te caches, donc ne t'inquiète pas, tu es sauf._

_J'ai reçu hier une lettre de Sirius, Il m'a félicité pour bientôt faire partie de la famille. Il est si gentleman!! _

_S'il te plaît, répond vite, je veux savoir comment tu vas._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, le bébé et moi vont bien._

_Je t'aime, Ta Ginny_

_P.S. Oh, j'ai presque oublié: Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble! Eh bien, qu'en penses-tu? Moi je suis très heureuse! On va créer une grande famille: Potter, Weasley et Granger! __Cool, non?_

Harry sourit. Il prit un stylo (il avait laissé ses plumes à Poudlard) et écrit une réponse à Ginny et deux autres lettres: une pour Ron, et une autre pour Hermione.__

Il était content pour ses deux meilleurs amis. Il se passait quelque chose entre eux depuis pas mal de temps déjà...__

* * * * *

Harry s'habilla dans ses robes et descendit les escaliers. Il s'était préparé mentalement aux insultes de l'oncle Vernon.

Mais, pensa-t-il, si son oncle aurait voulu le mettre à la porte, il l'aurait déjà fait.

Mais bon, personne ne connaissait Vernon Dursley assez pour prédire ses gestes.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine, trois personnes sursautèrent sur leurs chaises.

Dudley et Petunia avaient un sourire forcé. Très étrange. 

Harry se tourna vers on oncle, s'attendant à un sourire malicieux et quelques mots du genre: "Très heureux de t'avoir revu, Harry, la porte est par-là!" 

Mais rien de cela n'était arrivé.

L'oncle Vernon arborait lui aussi un sourire stupide. "Viens, mon garçon, prend une chaise." dit-il d'une voix mielleuse, qui ne lui appartenait définitivement pas.

Harry n'en crût pas ses oreilles. L'oncle Vernon - _gentil _avec lui? Cela devait être la fin du monde!

"Euh, bonjour tout le monde." murmura Harry avant de s'asseoir au bout de la table.

"Pourquoi vas-tu t'asseoir aussi loin de nous, mon garçon?" demanda Vernon. "Approche-toi, viens t'assir ici." Il pointa la chaise principale.

"Excusez-moi?" Harry cligna des yeux. Il devait probablement dormir encore, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

"À partir de maintenant, ce sera ta place à table, mon fils." L'oncle lui fit un immense sourire.

"Est-ce-que tu te sens bien, oncle Vernon?" demanda Harry. "Dudley, pince-moi!"

"Oh, non, je n'oserai pas!" protesta le blondinet.

"Les oeufs vont refroidir si on ne les mange pas tout de suite." dit la tante Petunia. "Combien en veux-tu, Harry? Trois, quatre?"

Harry ferma les yeux. Ce devait être un rêve. Sa tante Petunia, lui demandant s'il _voulait manger? Aucun sens! Elle avait toujours pris plaisir à l'affamer! Pourquoi ce soudain changement?_

"Uh, un seul, svp." répondit-il. "Je ne veux pas que Dudley meurt de faim à cause de moi!"

"Oh, quel noble coeur, il est!" Petunia se mit à sangloter.

"Um, excusez-moi, je peux vous demander quelque chose?"

"Bien sûr, mon garçon, vas-y!" consentit Vernon.

"Suis-je bien... au 4. Privet Drive? Le _vrai _4. Privet Drive? Êtes-vous ma vraie tante, oncle, et cousin, ou bien est-ce un autre tour de Voldemort?"

Vernon et Petunia échangèrent des regards confus.

"Bien sûr que nous sommes les vrais! Pourquoi as-tu des doutes?"

"Qui est Voldemort?" interrompit Dudley.

"Ferme-la, Dudley!" hurlèrent en même temps Petunia et Vernon à leur fils qui se rétracta de peur. Jamais, au grand jamais en dix-sept ans d'existence ils ne l'avaient traité de cette manière! C'était une déclaration de guerre!

"Voldemort, aussi appelé Vous-Savez-Qui ou bien Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom, est le mage noir qui a tué mes parents." expliqua Harry. "Il s'est ressucité, il y a maintenant trois ans, des os de son père, de la chair de son serviteur, et de mon sang."

"Ton... ton sang?" Dudley devient blanc comme une feuille.

Harry hocha la tête. "C'était terrible. J'ai dû... mais pourquoi toute cette histoire vous intéresse? Vous n'avez jamais fais attention à mes problèmes."

"Mais si, mon fils!" dit l'oncle Vernon.

"Ouais, aussi longtemps qu'il ne nous transforme pas en limaces!" murmura Dudley.

"Ferme-la, Dudley!" crièrent ses parents.

*Voilà pourquoi ils sont si gentils avec moi! Ils ont peur. Ils sont effrayés à en mourir...*  Harry sourit intérieurement. Peut-être que ses 'vacances' chez les Dursley ne seront pas si terribles que  cela.

**NdT:** Voilà un autre chapitre de fait. Désolé pour la semaine de retard, je n'étais pas chez moi la semaine dernière, comme c'était la semaine de relâche j'en ai profité pour aller chez des amis.

_Lunenoire : _La fic compte 34 chapitres au total. (Je sais ça va être long avant la fin^^)

_Harry jedusort : _Tu as peut-être raison, lis jusqu'à la fin et tu le sauras ;)

_Michou : _ Tu verras plus tard dans la fic, il va arriver quelque chose à Harry qui fera que les Weasley ne pourront pas rester fâchés contre lui.

_ccilia johnson : _Non, je te rassure, ce n'est pas des jumeaux J

_Meg : _Merci pour ton cadeau, espérons que les profs l'acceptent :o)

_Lilou : _Tu as raison et tort en même temps, il va enlever quelqu'un mais ce ne sera pas Ginny.

Sinon, merci à tous ce qui ont pris la peine de reviewer, ça fait plaisir!!


	10. La menace 'Millicent'

**Chapitre 10**

**La menace 'Millicent'**

Les jours suivant son arrivée furent probablement les meilleurs que Harry n'ait jamais passé à Privet Drive. L'oncle Vernon, la tante Petunia et Dudley étaient prêts à tout pour lui - même s'il n'avait jamais rien demandé. (Ils toléraient même qu'il se promène en robe d'école dans la maison.) Il savait que la soudaine gentillesse des Dursley n'avait qu'une seule explication: leure peur de lui.

Les trois ou quatre premiers jours, il trouva la situation amusante. Il écrivit même à ses amis, parrain et fiancée à quel point il était bien traité par sa famille. Ron lui renvoya une lettre lui disant d'utiliser toutes les secondes de cette 'nouvelle vie' pour faire payer à Dudley les longues années de souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée. Il fallait le faire travailler le plus possible et lui donner des tâches à éxecuter les plus désagréables possibles. Ron lui envoya même une liste avec ses meilleures idées (écrite avec l'aide de ses frères jumeaux): 

_1. Premièrement, fais-lui laver les toilettes - à mains nues._

_2. Après, dis-lui qu'il sent terriblement mauvais et envoie-le laver la voiture - et lui-même_

_3. Fais-lui tailler la haie de manière à ressembler au château de Poudlard_

_4. Fais-lui laver ta chambre cinq fois par jour_

_5. Ne le laisse pas regarder la télé, mais dis-lui que le dernier épisode de Pokémon était terrible, il en deviendra vert de jalousie_

_6. Mange des tartes devant lui mais ne lui en donne pas_

_7. Finalement, quand il décide d'aller dormir, dis-lui de rester debout et de veiller à ce qu'aucun Détraqueur ou journaliste, ne vienne perturber ton sommeil._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en lisant cette lettre. Il était tenté d'essayer la liste sur son cousin, mais son grand coeur l'emporta sur le petit diable en lui qui l'encourageait à le faire.

Il reçut aussi une lettre d'Hermione, lui disant de ne pas essayer la liste des Weasley dû à leur incroyable immaturité. Harry sourit. Bonne vieille Hermione, elle voulait toujours qu'on soit comme elle: absolument parfait, et surtout pas puéril. Mais elle semblait oublier quelque chose: les garçons mûrissaient beaucoup plus tard que les filles.

Son parrain lui écrivit au sujet de son travail avec Arthur Weasley (ils avaient finalement réussi à attraper Lucius Malfoy - ils trouvèrent une grande quantité d'objets de magie noire illégale). Sirius lui envoya aussi les bonjours de Buck.

Harry reçut une lettre de Ginny aussi. La jeune femme le rassura sur son éternel amour. Elle lui reporta même les derniers développements avec les journalistes. Elle écrivit que Rita Skeeter était pire que d'habitude, menaçant les gens et pleins de trucs dans le genre. (_Si seulement Hermione l'avait gardé dans son bocal!  Et tu sais, Harry, je suis sûre que c'est Draco qui l'a informée en premier pour le bébé. Elle ne l'aurait jamais sû sinon._)

*Évidemment... Draco. Qui d'autre?* se demanda Harry alors qu'il descendait les escaliers pour le déjeuner. (La tante Petunia lui avait préparé son plat préféré et une tarte aux pacanes.)

La famille était sur le point de se mettre à table - Harry possédait encore la meilleure place! - quand la sonnerie retentit.

"Dudley, va ouvrir la porte!" lui ordonna sa mère.

"Dis à Harry de le faire!"

"Ne réponds pas, Dudley!" répliqua Vernon à son fils.

"J'irai avec plaisir." interrompit Harry avant de se lever.

"Merci, mon chéri. Quel gentleman!" Pétunia dit à Harry avant qu'il ne quitte la cuisine et n'ouvre la porte.

"Millicent!" hurla-t-il.

Oui, c'était bel et bien Millicent Bulstrode qui se tenait sur le paillasson. "Harry!" lança-t-elle, l'encerclant de ses gros bras. "Tu m'as tellement manqué! Dumbledore a dit que tu reviendras bientôt, mais je ne pouvais attendre aussi longtemps, mon cher héro!" Elle le serrait maintenant si fort que sa respiration fut coupé.

"Merci pour... ta visite... Millicent." marmonna-t-il, essayant de se dégager des bras de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile.

Quand il parvint finalement à mettre un mètre de distance entre lui et Millicent, un Dudley apparemment curieux entra dans le hall, et jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de Harry afin d'apercevoir le nouveau venu.

C'était une fille... une fille qui... avait la même apparence que lui. Il était figé sur place, la bouche grande ouverte, perdant temporairement l'usage de la parole. Il était hypnotisé.

"Ton cousin?" demanda Millicent.

"Ouais." murmura Harry. "Millicent, je te présente Dudley."

"Salut." lui dit la fille avec un grand sourire.

"En... enchanté de faire ta connaissance." Dudley bégayait.

"Um, tu ne m'invites pas à l'intérieur, Harry?" demanda Millicent.

"Si, bien sûr." 

"Fais comme chez toi." ajouta Dudley, recouvrant finalement l'usage de la voix.

"Merci." Millicent sourit, ne jetant pas le moindre regard au gros garçon, toute son attention était pour Harry - au grand regret de Harry et de Dudley.

* * * * *

"Donc, tu es une amie de Harry?" demanda Petunia poliment après manger. Millicent prouva avoir un appétit plus grand que celui de Dudley.

"Oui, en quelque sorte." La fille se remit à sourire bêtement. "Pour vous dire la vérité, Mme Dursley, Harry et moi n'avions jamais fait attention l'un à l'autre... jusqu'à la semaine dernière."

*Et pourquoi n'ajoutes-tu pas que je ne fais toujours pas attention à toi? Pourquoi?* Harry soupira intérieurement.

"Je vois. Et vous étudiez dans la même classe que Harry, Millicent?"

"Non. Il est à Griffondor et je suis à Serpentard." dit la fille comme si les maisons de Poudlard étaient évidentes aux yeux des Dursley.

"Il est un quoi et tu es une quoi?" dit Dudley.

"Poudlard - l'_école, vous savez - a quatre maisons." expliqua Harry. " Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Il y a un choipeaux magique qui répartit les élèves dès leur première année."_

"Exactement." dit Millicent. "J'aurais souhaité que tu sois toi aussi un Serpentard, Harry!"

*Tu ne peux t'imaginer comment je suis passé proche de l'être.*

"Parle-nous encore de cette école!" Petunia prétendait être intéressée. "On est si curieux, n'est-ce-pas, Vernon?" 

"Huh?" demanda son mari. Petunia lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. "Oh bien sûr." répliqua-t-il rapidemment.

"Que voulez-vous savoir?" demanda Harry. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à ce que les Dursley lui posent des questions sur l'école. Cela avait toujours été un sujet taboo au 4. Privet Drive.

"Voulez-vous entendre les exploits de Harry, Mme Dursley?" offrit Millicent.

L'oncle Vernon leva la tête avec une expression d'interêt. "Exploits? Quels exploits?" Il avait du mal à imaginer son sac-à-os de neveu accomplir une quelconque action héroïque. En vérité, le concept d'héroisme avait une signification totalement différente pour Vernon Dursley. Pour lui, cela consistait en vivre avec un neveu débile qui avait du sang sorcier dans ses veines.

"Quels exploits?" Millicent se mit à rire (elle était encore plus laide). "À part avoir fait face au lord Vous-Savez-Qui en première année, sauvé Ginny Weasley (elle prononça le nom avec une voix dégoutée) du Roi des Serpents, gagné le Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers en tant que plus jeune compétiteur, fait face et s'être battu en duel avec Vous-Savez-Qui de nouveau et y survivre, aider Sirius Black à le battre à nouveau l'année dernière... quoi d'autre? Oh, il est aussi le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch du dernier siècle et le plus habile sur un balai... J'allais oublier, il a affronté un Magyar à pointes, sauver Ron et la soeur de Fleur des créatures aquatiques risquant ainsi la tête du tournoi... et je crois que c'est tout."

L'oncle Vernon, la tante Petunia et Dudley fixèrent Millicent de longues minutes sans parler, alors que Harry souhaitait transplaner. Dommage qu'il ne l'ait pas appris.

"As-tu... as-tu vraiment fait ces choses, Harry?" Son cousin fut le premier à recouvrer la voix.

"Ouais... mais je n'étais jamais seul. Mes amis m'ont beaucoup aidé."

"Ah, il est trop modeste. Quand il a fait face au mage noir en quatrième année, il était seul... accompagné par le cadavre de Cedric Diggory. Pas vrai, Harry?"

"Vrai." Être porté aux nues par sa famille, si l'on peut l'appeller de cette manière, était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Bon, peut-être l'avant-dernière, car être flatté par Millicent Bulstrode était bien LA dernière chose qu'il désirait.          

"Oui, M. et Mme Dursley, votre neveu est un vrai héro!" dit Millicent, glissant un bras autour des épaules du pauvre Harry. "Et il est siiiiiiiiiiii formidable!"

*Oh, non!* Harry roula ses yeux.

"TU es formidable, Millicent!" échappa Dudley.

Pour le temps d'une seconde, tous les yeux furent rivés vers lui. Avaient-ils bien entendu? Est-ce-que Dudley - _leur _Dudley - venait d'appeller une fille formidable? Impossible.

Petunia secoua la tête et se persuada d'avoir mal entendu. Dudley ne pouvait pas aimer une fille, par une _de ces anormalités! Elle fût parcourue d'un frisson à cette seule pensée. Avoir un hocus-pocus dans la maison était assez... mais deux c'est trop!_

"Bon, M et Mme Dursley, je dois y aller." Millicent se leva.

"Dieu merci!" lança Harry.

"Hein?" La fille se tourna vers lui.

"Euh, j'ai dit quel dommage!" se corrigea Harry.

"Je sais que tu aurais aimé que je reste, mais je suis juste passée pour voir comment tu allais. Si je reste plus longtemps, on découvrira mon absence à l'école. Je dois retourner à Poudlard."

Harry approuva, ses yeux brillant d'allégresse.

"Um, et comment vas-tu repartir?" demanda-t-il.

"De la même manière dont je suis venue." répondit la fille. "Par la cheminée de Mme Figg." À cette explication, Vernon et Petunia échangèrent des regards ébahis. //Mme Figg est _une des leurs?//_

"Comment connais-tu Mme Figg?" demanda Harry.

"Oh, j'ai entendu une discussion entre Ginny et Neville, ils ont mentionné cette vieille folle."

"Ne l'appelle pas comme ça!" lança séchement Harry. "Elle mérite plus de respect."

"Ouais, ouais, bien sûr." Millicent sourit. "Ne te fâche pas contre moi, mon coeur, d'accord?"

"Mme Figg n'était pas surprise de te voir sortir de sa cheminée?"

"Un peu. Elle a dit qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'on vienne te rendre visite."

"Je vois. Viens je te conduis à la porte." dit Harry.

"Et je t'accompagnerai à la maison de Mme Figg, d'accord?" offrit Dudley.

"Dudley..." Vernon était sur le point de lui dire de renoncer.

"Laissez-le aller, mon oncle." Harry sourit. Il voulait se débarasser de Millicent le plus vite possible.

C'est ainsi que Dudley et Millicent partirent vers la maison de Arabella Figg, à trois cents mètres des Dursley.

"Um, aimes-tu Pokémon, Millicent?" demanda le garçon, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi parler.

"Quoi?" La fille haussa un sourcil. "C'est un truc Moldu ou quoi?"

"Oh, laisse-tomber." Dudley serra ses lèvres. *J'ai manqué mon coup, complètement!*

"Eh bien, nous y voilà." dit Millicent quand ils furent arrivés aux portes du jardin. "Veux-tu entrer et me voir partir? J'imagine que tu n'as jamais vu ce genre de chose avant."

"Si, j'ai déjà vu." Dudley haussa des épaules. "Mais pourquoi pas?"

Avant d'entrer dans la maison, il prit la main de Millicent dans la sienne. "Um, Milli, j'ai quelque chose à te dire..."

"Ouais? Quoi donc?"

"Je... je t'aime, enfin je crois."

La fille retira sa main. "Espèce de stupide Moldu! Comment peux-tu croire qu'un jour je ferai attention à toi? Imbécile! Il y a plusieurs plusieurs raisons pour."

"Et elles sont..." marmonna Dudley, rouge de honte.

"Premièrement: tu es gros et laid! Deuxièment: tu n'as aucun respect pour Harry! Il est mince, mignon, sexy, plein de magie, brave, viril..."

"Viril? Que veux-tu dire par là?" Dudley avec une figure d'âne.

"Quoi?" La fille se mit à sourire. "Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il a dû quitter l'école?"

"Non." Dudley secoua la tête. "Pourquoi?"

"Parcequ'il a rendu enceinte Ginny Weasley et a mit Poudlard dans un terrible scandal, voilà pourquoi!"

"Rendu... rendu enceinte?" Le jeune homme avait maintenant plus l'air d'un singe que d'un âne.

"Ils vont avoir un enfant!" dit Millicent. "Es-tu vraiment stupide ou bien fais-tu semblant?"

"Euh... peu importe." Il essaya de sourire. "Allons à l'intérieur, d'accord?"

Ils entrèrent dans la maison de Mme Figg. La vieille dame était en train de tricoter des pantoufles pour ses chatons lors de leur arrivée. "Vous quittez déjà, Miss Bulstrode?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, je n'ai pas le choix." dit-elle en plongeant sa main dans un pot et la resortant avec une poignée de poudre scintillante.

Dudley regardait avec le plus grand inrérêt.

"Bye, Dudley." La fille jeta la poudre dans le feu en disant: "Poudlard!"

La seconde suivante, elle disparût.

Mme Figg scruta l'expression stupide de Dudley. "C'est une manière compliquée de voyager, tu ne trouves pas?"

"Comment... comment s'appelle cette poudre?" 

"C'est de la poudre de cheminette. Tu peux voyager de foyer en foyer avec elle. Elle a reçut le premier prix au Concours de la plus belle invention il y a plus de cinq cents ans."

"Je vois." Le jeune homme soupira et s'appretait à partir lorsque la vieille femme l'en empêcha.

"Tu as l'air très malheureux, mon garçon. Quel est le problème?"

"Quoi?" Dudley se retourna. "Je crois être tombé amoureux."

"Oh, une très bonne raison d'être malheureux. La jeune femme qui vient de quitter ne serait-elle pas l'heureuse élue?"

"Heureuse? Non, Harry doit l'être car elle l'aime - bien que je ne voie pas pourquoi." Il haussa les épaules. "Millicent ne m'aimera jamais... elle a dit que j'étais gros et laid."

"Eh bien, une chose est sûre: Harry n'aime pas cette fille. Il en aime une autre."

"Cette Ginny enceinte avec  son petit bâtard?"

"Oui, Une très gentille fille. J'espère qu'ils seront heureux ensemble."

Dudley ne répondit pas. Il n'avait jamais souhaité que Harry soit heureux - et il le souhaitait maintenant encore moins qu'avant.

Mais LUI avait l'intention d'être heureux. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne considérait pas les vidéos, les vélos de montagne et la nourriture comme des sources de bonheur. Non.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, seul l'amour pouvait le rendre heureux. L'amour de Millicent Bulstrode, pour être plus précis.

* * * * *

Dudley ne rentra pas directement chez lui. Il resta à l'extérieur, s'installa sous un arbre et attendit. Il savait que Mme Figg allait bientôt sortir prendre une marche - elle en prenait une tous les jours pour s'étirer les muscles un peu.

Dudley savait maitnenant que la vieille bique était une sorcière. Elle devait l'être. Cela ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit de le lui demander, mais il avait la certitude que cette Arabella, folle et amoureuse des chats était l'_une des leur. Sinon, comment aurait-elle pu avoir la poudre de cheminette?_

Quand il vit la femme quitter sa maison, Dudley se glissa jusqu'à la porte. À sa grande surprise, la porte n'était pas fermée à clé.

*Bien, bien, bien, vieille folle, tu ne devrais pas faire _autant_ confiance aux gens!* 

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il ne remarqua même pas Fred et Barney qui s'amusait autour de ses chevilles.

Il avait enfin l'opportunité de réaliser son plan. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'aller à l'école, dire à Millicent qu'il n'était pas aussi gaffeur qu'il n'en avait l'air et elle tombera dans ses bras. Il lui demanderait d'être sa femme (sans prendre compte des opinions de ses parents envers les mariages sorciers-moldu), et reviendrait avec elle à Privet Drive. C'était facile, en théorie.

Il prit une pincée de poudre, la jeta dans les flammes et dit:

"Poudl... sales chats!" Il essaya de frapper Barney qui lui avait griffé la jambe, mais il n'en eu pas le temps.

Il fût aussitôt aspiré par les flammes.

**NdT : **Je suis désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'étais en semaine d'examen, je ne pouvais donc même pas m'approcher de mon ordi *sigh!*

_Wynzar : _Oula, plusieurs questions à répondre, je ferai de mon kieux (même s'il est 1h du matin et que mes yeux se ferment tout seul^^) 

-Oui on verra le bébé.

-Le moyen… tu le verras plus tard ;)

-Rita sera dénoncée… au dernier chapitre 

-Que fais Voldemort? Il fait comme d'habitude : tenter de conquérir le monde! ^^

-Quand Harry va revoir Ginny? J'aime mieux ne pas le dire, ça gacherait l'histoire

-Qui sera enlevé? Une autre question qui gacherait tout ^^

-Oui ils auront des enfants, mais pas dans cette fic, dans la séquel.

_Luffynette : _voilà, je ne t'ai pas oublié J

_Mariecool : _héhé, bon point, incohérence de l'auteure peut-être…

_Michou : _Si tu relis attentivement le début de la fic, tu arriveras peut-être à 'deviner' en quoi consiste la surprise

_Siria potter : _Je ne peux pas te le dire tout de suite, continue de lire pour le savoir ;)

_Lilou :_ encore faux lol, la j'arrete de donner des indices, sinon la fin sera nulle ^^

Et merci à : Lunenoire (j'ai beaucoup aimé ta fic 'Solitudes'), Kaorou, cool, catherine, misstyk, rowena4, célina, pinky punky, violaine et Jenna.


	11. Conspiration

Chapitre 11  
  
Conspiration  
  
Dudley tomba de la cheminée peu de temps après. Il était dans une salle assez sombre. Il se releva, vérifia qu'il était intact et jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours.  
  
Il devait être dans un donjon ou une cellule, c'était sombre et sinistre. Il fit quelques pas à reculons quand il sentit quelque chose contre son épaule.  
  
"Aaaaarrrrrrrrrgggghhh!" Il se mit à hurler en se retournant. Ce n'était qu'une lance que tenait une vieille armure poussiéreuse. Il s'essuya le front et tourna à droite. Il aperçut alors une main traînant sur une table. Elle n'était pas rattachée à un corps.  
  
Il était sur le point de perdre connaissance.  
  
*Où puis-je bien être?" se demanda-t-il. *C'est donc ça le fameux Poudlard?* Cela ne pouvait l'être. *Peu importe ce qu'est cet endroit, je ferai mieux d'en sortir le plus vite possible!*  
  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à l'extérieur et vit une boutique remplit des choses les plus effrayantes qu'il n'ait jamais vu. C'était clair que ce n'était pas Poudlard.  
  
À son grand soulagement, il n'y avait personne en vue. Il pourra quitter sans se faire remarquer. Il traversa le magazin sur la pointe des pieds. (Imaginez Dudley sur ses pointes de pieds!)  
  
Une fois à l'extérieur, la première chose qu'il vit fut un passage étroit avec une vieille plaque sur le mur l'informant qu'il se trouvait à l'Allée des Embrumes.  
  
Il regarda attentivement autour de lui. Cet endroit lui foutait les jetons. De l'autre côté du passage se trouvait une très laide et vieille sorcière pesant de la chair pourrie sur une balance. L'odeur était épouvantable, et Dudley avait du mal à savoir si c'était la viande ou bien la sorcière qui empestait autant. Peut-être était-ce les deux.  
  
Il tourna à gauche mais se retrouva face à un homme transportant une faux.  
  
"OOOaaaaa!" Il se remit à hurler de plus belle et courût dans l'allée avec la ferme intention de s'éloigner de cet homme. La direction dans laquelle il courait n'avait aucune importance, il ne regardait même pas les plaques sur les murs, tout ce qu'il faisait était courir, courir, courir... jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche sur un balai.  
  
Il tomba la face en premier et sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas se relever, il ne voulait plus rien voir du tout. *Laissez-moi tranquille, laissez-moi tranquille, tous, svp!* Il tramblota et cacha son visage dans ses larges mains, essayant de s'isoler du monde extérieur. Il ne remarqua même pas les quatres mains qui l'aggripèrent pour le remettre debout.  
  
"Hé, arrête ça!" dit une voix. "N'as-tu donc aucune honte? Un grand garçon comme toi pleurant comme une fillette de quatre ans?"  
  
"Ne te moque pas de lui, George, tu ne vois pas comment ce pauvre type est sur le choc?" "Pauvre type?" L'autre voix se mit à rire. "Mais Fred, les Dursley sont probablement plus riches que les Malfoy!"  
  
Entendant le nom Dursley, Dudley enleva ses mains de son visage et ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fût quatre yeux le scrutant de la tête aux pieds.  
  
"Wow, George, c'est vraiment le fils des Dursley!" lança la voix d'un des deux.  
  
"Bien sûr que c'est lui!" l'autre se mit à rire. "Perdu, Diddy? Peut-être cherches-tu des pralines?"  
  
C'est à ce moment que Dudley réalisa à qu'il avait affaire. C'était les deux garçons qui lui avaient donné les Pralines Longue-Langue trois années auparavant!  
  
"Non... dites-moi que ce n'est pas eux..." grommela-t-il tout en s'éloignant d'eux.  
  
"Hé, Dudlicky, tu nous quittes déjà? Nous voulions seulement partager nos sucreries avec toi! Pas interéssé?"  
  
Mais Dudley n'entendit pas la dernière phrase. Il courait aussi vite que lui permettait ses jambes.  
  
"Il n'était pas interéssé." déclara George.  
  
"Dommage." Fred eut un sourire diabolique. "Je suis sûr qu'il aurait aimé nos nouvelles pralines dents-peintes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ce jours-là, Hagrid avait ordonné aux Griffondors et aux Serpentards dans le cadre de son cours de Soins aux créatures magiques de laver les Martiens dans de grandes bassines, car 'l'étrange' odeur des aliens n'avait toujours pas disparue. On ne savait même pas si elle allait un jour disparaître.  
  
"C'est inutile! Ces répulsives petites boules ne sentiront jamais la rose, peu importe la quantité de gel-douche et de sel de bain que nous utiliserons!" déclara Malfoy avec une claire expression de dégoût sur son pâle visage.  
  
Hagrid secoua sa tête d'incrédulité. Il ne pouvait imaginer quelqu'un détester ces magnifiques créatures. "Juste continue, Malfoy."  
  
"D'accord, mais si un autre professeur dit que je pue, je lui dirais que c'est de votre faute, parceque vous nous auriez fait câliner ces affreuses... ouch!" Un Martien venait de lui mordre la jambe. "Je... je dirai à mon père que vous élevez encore des monstres, Hagrid!" Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère.  
  
"Facile à dire, Malfoy!" interrompit Ron. "Ton père n'est plus en bonne position pour quoi que ce soit, depuis que mon père l'a attrapé avec tous ses objets de magie noire dans ton manoir."  
  
"Ton stupide père est mêlé à tout, Weasel, mais ça ne restera pas comme ça, je peux te l'assurer!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" hurla Hagrid. "Aussi longtemps que je suis professeur ici, personne n'a le droit de menacer les autres, compris? Cela te concerne spécialement, Malfoy."  
  
La figure de Draco devient rouge de furie. "Personne n'a le droit de me parler sur ce ton! As-tu compris, sale imbécile démesuré!?!"  
  
Hagrid se leva d'un bond. "Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ici, Malfoy. Tu es constamment en train de ruiner mes cours - j'en ai assez! Vas-t-en, et ne reviens plus jamais en Soin des créatures magiques!"  
  
"Qui veut venir assister à ton cours, espèce de stupide, hirsute, sans- cerveau demi-géant?" répliqua Draco avant de s'enfuir à toute allure.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dudley ne regardait pas en arrière, tout ce qu'il faisait était courir, courir et encore courir, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la porte d'un magazin nommé Borgin & Burkes. Cela lui semblait étrangement familier.  
  
Il se donna une tape au front. C'était la boutique par laquelle il était arrivé!  
  
Il savait qu'il ne devait pas traîner devant la vitrine. Il entra à l'intérieur, et ne vit toujours pas de vendeur au comptoir. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et courut jusqu'à la cheminée. Il n'y avait aucun bol de poudre de cheminette à côté.  
  
Dudley commençait à perdre espoir. Comment pouvait-il quitter cette horrible place?  
  
Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de repérer la moindre chose qui puisse ressembler à de la poudre. Il ouvrit même quelques cartons, chercha sous les tables, mais ne trouva rien. Il passa devant une grosse caisse qui avait une drôle d'odeur. Il l'ouvrit et vit la plus horrible momie qui puisse exister. Elle était pire que les Aliens qu'il avait l'habitude de tuer dans ses jeux vidéos. Il ferma le couvercle et pressa ses mains contre sa bouche pour ne pas vomir. Il n'eut pas cette chance. Il courût au placard le plus proche pour y vomir mais s'arrêta net quand il vit ce qu'il contenait.  
  
De la poudre de cheminette!  
  
Il ne se sentit plus malade d'un coup.  
  
Il en prit une pincée, la jeta dans les flammes et dit (clairement cette fois): "Poudlard!", et sur ce, il disparût.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Serpentards, en rage. Il haïssait ce demi-géant. Le vrai problème, malgrès tout, n'était pas Hagrid, mais plutôt le fait qu'il avait alerté la presse pour rien, Potter s'était enfuit. Tout le château et le parc étaient maintenant remplis de journalistes essayant d'obtenir des interviews d'élèves ou professeurs. Il, Draco, avait montré une grande volonté à tâcher l'honneur de Harry - le professeur Rogue aussi - mais les autres commençaient à s'ennuyer des questions de Rita et des autre journalistes. Des centaines d'articles ont été publiés, avec des titres comme 'Le scandale Potter', 'Harry- toujours honorable?', 'Honte sur Poudlard' et 'Le poltron en fuite'.  
  
Mais Draco n'était toujours pas satisfait. Potter n'était pas là pour assister au scandale, ni pour l'entendre se moquer de lui. Parceque le plus grand rêve de Malfoy, c'était de voir Potter dans la honte la plus totale.  
  
Un rat surgit d'un coin de la pièce et essaya de se rendre jusqu'à un petit trou dans le mur opposé. Il n'en eut pas le temps, car un éclair rouge sortit de la baguette de Draco et le frappa violemment. Le rat se dissolva dans un petit nuage de fumée jaunâtre.  
  
Draco sourit d'un air supérieur. Il se sentait mieux.  
  
*Si seulement ce rat était Potter!* se dit-il avant de s'accoter contre le dos du fauteuil et fixer les flammes de la cheminée. Il souhaita pouvoir envoyer une petit conflagration à Privet Drive. Cela aurait fourni une excellente manchette: 'Un feu a anéanti une famille Moldue. Les restes d'un jeune sorcier furent aussi retrouvés dans les ruines. Le Survivant est mort. Sa mémoire restera toujours dans nos coeurs déchirés'. La bouche du blondinet se tourna en un mauvais sourire. Si seulement il pouvait contribuer au malheur de Potter... ou bien à sa disparition.  
  
Un son le sortit de ses rêveries. Le bruit provenait des flammes.  
  
Il connaissait ce son: cela signifiait que quelqu'un allait arriver par poudre de cheminette.  
  
Comme c'est étrange. À Poudlard, personne n'utilisait la poudre de cheminette. C'était un des règlement de l'école.  
  
Draco se redressa dans son fauteuil, sa baguette prête à accueuillir le visiteur.  
  
L'instant d'après, un très gros blond sortit de la cheminée, tombant face la première sur le sol de pierre froid. Le garçon secoua la tête, la leva et vit le bout d'une baguette pointé sur lui.  
  
"Je n'ai rien fait, svp, ne me tuait pas!" cria-t-il.  
  
"Ferme-la et lève-toi, Moldu!" dit le garçon à l'autre bout de la baguette.  
  
"Moldu? Comment peux-tu savoir que j'en suis un?"  
  
"Je connais tous les sorciers britanniques de ton âge. Et tu ne ressembles à aucun d'eux... bon, tu me rappelles un peu à Crabbe et Goyle, mais même eux n'ont pas l'air aussi stupide."  
  
Le nouveau venu cligna des yeux. "Quoi? Où suis-je?"  
  
"À Poudlard, école de sorcellerie." fut la réponse.  
  
"Et qui es-tu?"  
  
"Ça dépend de qui TU es, Porky..."  
  
"Je suis... Dudley Dursley." Il tendit sa grosse main droite, mais Draco ne la serra pas.  
  
"Dursley?" Malfoy haussa un sourcil. "Je connais ce nom... ne serais-tu pas un trou du ***, cousin de Potter."  
  
"Ouais, c'est moi!" Dudley approuva vigoureusement. "Et toi?"  
  
"Moi?" Draco se mit à sourire. "Je suis ton meilleur ami au monde."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dudley fixa l'autre garçon, la bouche grande ouverte. "Je pige pas."  
  
Draco lui fit un sourire rabaissant. "Tu es son cousin. Il te déteste. Tu le détestes... et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, l'ami."  
  
Dudley se gratta la tête. Il ne comprenait toujours pas.  
  
"Tu sais, Dudley, avant ton arrivée, j'étaits en train de me demander comment débarrasser le monde de ton cousin."  
  
À cette déclaration, les yeux de Dudley brillèrent. "Débarrasser le monde de Harry?"  
  
"Exactement." Draco approuva. "Et toi, mon pote, tu vas m'aider."  
  
"Moi? Comment?"  
  
"Facilement, Dudlicky. Vous vivez dans la même maison, n'est-ce-pas? Tu peux donc lui parler, entrer dans sa chambre, et même... avoir accès à sa nourriture."  
  
"Tu veux que je l'empoisonne?" Dudley lui lança un regard désapprobateur. "Je le haïs, mais je ne le tuerai pas. Jamais."  
  
"Qui te parle de le tuer?" Draco sourit. "Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être aussi violent."  
  
"Non?"  
  
"Non." Malfoy secoua la tête. "La solution à nos problèmes est là." Il sortit un petit flacon de sa poche.  
  
"Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce-que c'est si ce n'est pas du poison?" Dudley haussa un sourcil.  
  
"Une potion que le professeur Rogue nous a apprit aujourd'hui."  
  
"Je... je ne veux pas être mêlé à tous ça." dit Dudley. Il ne pouvait croire que ce flacon ne contenait pas de poison. Il ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie dans une cellule sans télévision où il ne pourrait pas regarder Pokémon. "Je ne suis pas venu ici pour blesser Harry. Je voulais..."  
  
"Oui? Pourquoi es-tu venu dans ce cas?" Draco semblait interéssé.  
  
"À cause de Millicent..." Dudley se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux.  
  
"Millicent? Bulstrode?" Malfoy n'osait pas en croire ses oreilles. Ce gros cochon serait venu voir l'autre gros cochon? Eh bien... pourquoi pas? Il allait bien ensemble. "Comment l'as-tu connu?"  
  
Dudley rougissait encore plus. "Elle a rendu visite à Harry."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Elle est venu voir Harry parcequ'elle a le béguin pour lui, je crois."  
  
"Quoi?" Malfoy se sentait comme s'il avait eu ses cadeaux d'anniversaire et de Noël en même temps. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. "Elle est amoureuse de Potter?"  
  
"Bien peur que oui."  
  
"Et tu es tombé amoureux de Millicent?" demanda Draco avec une expression d'extase.  
  
"Je crois bien." Dudley haussa des épaules.  
  
"Merveilleux!" hurla Draco.  
  
"Merveilleux? Es-tu fou? Elle l'aime lui, pas moi!"  
  
Malfoy ne répondit pas, mais son visage révèlait une joie malicieuse.  
  
"Pourquoi... pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça?" demanda Dudley, la voix tremblante. Le sourire diabolique sur le visage de Draco l'effrayait.  
  
"Tu dois m'aider, Duddy."  
  
"Je t'ai déjà dit non!"  
  
"Oh, si, tu vas m'aider. À moins que tu ne préfères que Potter sorte avec TA Millicent? Oui?"  
  
Dudley secoua la tête.  
  
"Heureux de l'entendre. Tu dois te battre pour l'élue de ton coeur, l'ami. Et le seul moyen pour ça, c'est de te débarrasser de ton cousin. Compris?"  
  
"Ouais." Dudley avala la salive qui s'était formé au fond de sa gorge. Il commençait à être vraiment nerveux et souhaitait n'avoir jamais décidé d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Il souhaitait n'avoir jamais rencontré Millicent.  
  
Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour reculer à présent. Il aimait cette fille, et il ne voulait pas la perdre - surtout pas à Harry.  
  
"D'accord. Dis-moi ce que j'ai à faire."  
  
NdT: Voilà un autre chapitre, l'intrigue commence à se placer. J'espère que vous avez aimez ! Et merci aux reviewers du dernier chapitre!!  
  
Lunenoire: Disons que Dudley va maigrir... involontairement au dernier chapitre.  
  
Wynzar: Je n'y peux rien, je suis quelqu'un qui veille tard^^ Présentement il est 1h25 du mat. Pour tes question tu m'entends bien lol. -Voldemort attaquera à la fin de la fic, pour l'instant c'est Malfoy comme tu as pu le constater ;) -34 chapitres dans cette fic (On est rendu au tier!!) -Je mets environ 5 h par chapitre... ça varie dépendamment s'il y a beaucoup de dialogues ou non. -La séquel c'est: "The Greatest Shame a Wizard Could Suffer", toujours pas traduite (et je ne sais pas si je le ferai. Faut apprendre l'anglais mon vieux ^^) -Le prochain chapitre? Dans une ou deux semaines, selon mon humeur...  
  
Michou: Oui tes idées sont tordues lol. Mais Dudley n'a pas de magie, il reste un pauvre petit Moldu, comme nous ^^  
  
célina: Je comprends que les aventures de Dudley soient nulles mais c'est elles qui vont déclencher l'histoire.  
  
C13m: Chuuuuuuut, faut pas le dire^^.  
  
Et merci beaucoup aux autres reviewers, vous me faites traduire les chapitres plus vite!! 


	12. Déjournalisme'

**Chapitre 12**

**Dé-journalisme**

"C'est une déclaration de guerre!" Rita Skeeter se tourna vers les autres journalistes, au beau milieu d'un pré à environ dix miles de Poudlard. "Cette fois, Dumbledore a poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Traiter des êtres sensibles comme cela est inacceptable!"

Emeline Bacon approuva, arrangeant sa coiffure après cette course de dix miles. "Il m'a jeté hors de son bureau sans même laisser le temps à Timmy de prendre des photos de Harry!"

"Ouais, et il a envoyé ce Bobby ou je ne sais qui couper les cordes de nos tentes. Elles sont tombées sur nous en pleine nuit!" ajouta un homme débraillé, une tente accrochée à sa taille.

"Et ma caméra s'est brisée quand les tentes nous sont tombées dessus." dit un reporter du _Journal du Chemin de Traverse._

"Et l'attaque des Martiens était le bouquet! Je vais porter plainte en Justice!" dit une haute voix, appartenant à un caméraman du _Hogsmead Times._

"Oh, tais-toi, Janson!" hurla Rita. "La Cour est pleine d'incapables! Ça ne nous aidera pas du tout. Pas contre Dumbledore. Nous devons nous servir nous-même... et prendre notre revanche contre le misérable directeur de Poudlard!"

"Mais comment comptes-tu faire ça, Rita?" demanda Tim, le photographe d'Emeline.

"Nous n'avons qu'à chercher des informations sur son passé. Même lui ne doit pas être aussi 'blanc' que son nom le laisse croire. Donc, êtes-vous prêt pour un autre scandale?"

"Nous sommes toujours prêts pour ça!" dit l'éditrice du Sorcière-Hebdo, la voix pleine d'anticipation.

"D'accord. Dans ce cas, nous commencerons par la recherche d'information... soyez le plus discret possible. Je sais que ça va être dur, surtout que nous sommes journalistes, mais Dumbledore vient de nous déclarer la guerre! Qui est avec moi?"

"Moi!" cria la foule de journalistes à l'unisson. Rita leur fit à tous un énorme sourire.

* * * * *

"Wow, c'était formidable!" cria Parvati. "Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite!"

"Vous avez-vu Rita Skeeter avec sa cape en feu?" ria Dean.

"Mes frères jumeaux seront déçus lorsqu'ils apprendront qu'ils ont manqué un tel spectacle!" ajouta Ron.

"Et vous avez vu le type qui n'arrivait pas à se détacher de sa tente et qui s'est mis à courir avec à travers le parc?" ajouta Justin Finch-Fletchey.

"Ouais, mais ce n'était rien à comparer des sous-vêtements de Bacon!" commenta une Serdaigle.

"Normal, elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'habiller!" Lavender était secoué d'un fou rire. 

"Qu'en penses-tu, Hermione? Ce n'était pas génial?" Ron se tourna vers elle.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage. "Je n'ai jamais ri autant. Rita Skeeter ressemblait au professeur Rogue en première année, lorsque j'avais mis feu à sa robe."

"J'aurai souhaité que Harry puisse voir ça!" dit Ron. "Il aurait sûrement apprécié."

"Ouais, il n'a pas idée de ce qu'il a manqué." dit Ginny. "J'espère qu'au moins je lui manque un peu."

Ron mit son bras autour des épaules de sa petite sœur. "Bien sûr que tu lui manques. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il devrait bientôt être de retour. Les journalistes sont partis, Dumbledore a déjà dû lui envoyer un message comme quoi il peut revenir. Harry pourrait même être parmi nous demain matin."

Le visage de Ginny s'éclaira un peu. "Si seulement tu pouvais avoir raison, Ron!"

"Combien de fois je me suis trompé?"

"Eh bien... plusieurs fois." Ginny se mit à rire. "Laisse-moi réfléchir... il y a le cas de la salle de bain six ans auparavant, quand tu..."

Ron mit aussitôt une main sur la bouche de sa sœur. "Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu avais une si bonne mémoire." lui dit-il, devenant rouge.

"Pourquoi? Qu'est-il arrivé dans ces toilettes?" demanda curieusement Hermione.

"Rien!" dit Ron sèchement. "Et toi, ma chère petite sœur, occupe-toi de tes affaires. Par exemple, va manger quelque chose. Mon neveu a besoin de nourriture."

"Ma nièce, tu veux dire." corrigea Ginny.

"Neveu." 

"Nièce."

"Nev..." Ron fût interrompit par Hermione.

"Assez de blabla. Ron, tu n'as toujours pas terminé ta rédaction pour Trelawney, non?"

"Non, mais..."

"Dans ce cas, va le faire maintenant."

"Mais c'est stupide, Herm, comment veux-tu que j'écrive sur mes tâches de rousseur?" dit Ron.

"Facilement. Regarde-toi dans un miroir."

"Mais comment les enlever!" Ron devenait de plus en plus agacé.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, apparemment entrain de penser.

"Mais c'est facile!" dit Ginny. "Tu n'as qu'à écrire que Fred et George vont inventer une crème avec le nom de... Anti-tâche de rousseur, et que tu comptes l'utiliser."

"Pas si intéressant comme idée. Mais comme il n'y a rien d'autre..."

* * * * *

Harry était assis dans sa chambre, ou plutôt dans l'ex-chambre de Dudley (la confortable), entrain de rédiger son travail pour le professeur Trelawney. Le lendemain était la date limite pour le rendre.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à écrire sur sa propre mort. 

*Bon, d'accord, disons que...*

_Voldemort se tient à l'entré du Grand Hall de Poudlard, la baguette prête à me lancer un Avada Kedavra. __Je suis sur le point de m'évanouir, m'accotant sur la statue de..._

_*Tiens c'est vrai, de qui?*___

... _du professeur Rogue. (Il est mort un mois plus tôt, le professeur Dumbledore décida donc d'ériger un monument en son honneur au milieu du Grand Hall.)_

_J'essaye donc toujours de m'y accrocher. Malheureusement, ma cicatrice brûle au-delà de l'imaginable. Je sens que ma fin approche. Voldemort rit de jubilation, ses yeux rouges étincelants de plaisir. Sa figure de serpent se tord pour ressembler à l'image crachée de..._

*De qui?...*__

_... de mon cousin Dudley._

*Peut-être que je ne devrais pas écrire quelque chose _d'aussi_ horrible...*__

_Non, cela ne veut pas dire que Voldemort porte une perruque blonde et soixante kilos de plus. J'entends seulement par là qu'il est la plus laide chose que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie._

_Il se met à glousser, faisant des cercles avec sa baguette pour me menacer. Finalement, un rayon vert vint me frapper à l'estomac, et les mots Avada Kedavra _s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Plus rien ne peut me sauver maintenant. La barrière entre la vie et la mort est rompue. Ma vue se brouilla... et je me retrouvais dans les nuages...__

*Oula, c'est pas un peu trop stupide? Trelawney pensera que je suis débile de croire que j'irais au paradis... Dans ce cas, quoi écrire? Je n'irais pas en enfer, c'est clair. Si quelqu'un doit y aller, c'est plutôt Voldie, pas moi...*__

_Je suis donc dans les nuages, m'élevant de plus en plus haut dans les airs... lorsqu'une étrange lumière vint m'entourer. J'en devins presque aveugle. Une voix (basse et haute en même temps) me dit que je suis à la maison. C'est alors que je vois en chair et en os, Lily et James Potter, mes parents.  Je suis vraiment chez moi._

*Ça y est, terminé. Assez tiré par les cheveux, mais terminé. Je me demande ce que Ron a bien pu écrire sur ces tâches de rousseur.*

Harry était tenté d'ajouter '_FIN - lisez et commentez'_ à sa composition mais il était sûr que le professeur n'appréciera pas.__

Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Ron avait promit de lui envoyer un hibou ce soir, il pourrait ainsi envoyer son essaie à Trelawney.

Il n'avait pas à attendre longtemps. Coq arriva seulement quatre minutes plus tard avec une lettre de Ron, et quitta avec la composition. Harry déplia la lettre et lut avec un grand intérêt le rapport détaillé sur les évènements de la nuit précédente. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en pensant à l'effet des Martiens d'Hagrid sur les journalistes.

Harry allait descendre en bas lorsqu'il entendit cogner contre sa fenêtre.

Un autre hibou venait d'arriver, apportant une lettre avec le sceau de Poudlard dessus.

Harry vit que le pauvre oiseau était totalement épuisé. Cela devait être un courrier-expresse. Il prit la lettre et donna de l'eau au hibou. Il s'assit sur son lit et se mit à lire.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi: les journalistes sont partis. Comme Ron doit déjà te l'avoir dit, les nouvelles créatures d'Hagrid, les Martiens, ont atteint l'âge de se dérouler et ont pu ainsi nous débarrasser de nos invités indésirables. Tes amis te parleront sûrement de la fuite de Rita et ses collègues. Tu peux donc revenir à Poudlard dès maintenant, mais je te suggère de venir demain matin afin de ne pas déranger Mme Figg aussi tard._

_On se voit demain!_

_Sincèrement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond. Il pouvait enfin quitter les Dursley! Même si les trois derniers jours furent plutôt agréables, il savait que sa 'famille' n'avait rien pour lui de son propre chef. Ils avaient tout simplement peur de lui - et Harry ne voulait pas être entouré de personnes qui le détestaient. Il avait horreur de l'hypocrisie.__

Il était extrêmement soulagé de pouvoir retourner à l'école, sa hâte de revoir Ginny le décida de déranger Mme Figg ce soir malgré les recommandations de Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait attendre de revoir sa fiancée...

Elle lui manquait plus que tout au monde.

Ce n'est pas seulement la perspective de revoir Ginny qui lui donnait hâte de retourner à Poudlard: il avait vraiment besoin de robes propres. Harry vérifia dans sa poche que sa baguette s'y trouvait et sortit de la chambre.

* * * * *

La première chose qu'il vit en descendant fut Dudley en train de nettoyer le parterre. Le gros garçon humait une mélodie, qui selon Harry ressemblait beaucoup à la marche de Star Wars.

Harry trouvait vraiment étrange d'entendre son cousin humer quoi que ce soit en travaillant. (Dudley qui _travaillait était déjà étrange en soit.) Inexplicablement, Harry avait l'impression que quelque chose allait se produire. L'idée de retourner à Poudlard le rendait de bonne humeur, mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'air... quelque chose de mauvais. *Voilà ce qui arrive quand on écrit des histoires sur sa propre mort...* se dit-il._

"Oh, Harry, content de te voir!" dit Dudley. "Crois-tu que le carrelage est assez propre? Ou bien dois-je continuer?"

"C'est parfait, Dudley." répondit Harry.

"Oh, Harry, mon chéri, le repas est prêt!" cria la tante Pétunia. "Que veux-tu manger? J'ai préparé un pudding au fudge et une tarte au chocalt avec des fraises et de la crème fouettée. Lequel préfères-tu? Les deux peut-être? Ils sont délicieux! Allez, viens t'asseoir!" 

"Merci, tante Pétunia, mais je ne reste pas manger. Je retourne à Poudlard."

"Mais mon chéri, j'ai fait tout ça pour toi. Tu ne peux pas partir sans les goûter!"

"Ah, d'accord." Harry s'assit et Pétunia lui servit des portions généreuses des deux desserts.

"Bon appétit!" dit-elle.

"Et oncle Vernon?" demanda Harry, tenant le morceau de tarte dans une main et une cuillère pleine de pudding dans l'autre.

"Il a dû rester travailler un peu plus tard. Discussion d'affaire, tu sais." 

"Je vois." dit Harry en avalant un gros morceau de tarte. Dudley aussi se mit à manger, il n'avala pas un seul gros morceau, mais plutôt trois.

"J'ai soif." dit Harry en se levant pour remplir son verre d'eau.

"Tu ne veux pas boire de l'_eau, _j'espère? C'est si commun... Harry, tu mérites quelque chose de mieux." lui dit Pétunia. "Je vais te servir un peu de Coke, ou bien aimes-tu mieux du jus d'orange?" 

"Non, merci. Juste de l'eau."

"Je vais le lui servir, maman." offrit Dudley.

"Merci, mon chéri." Pétunia approuva son fils d'un sourire. *Dudley a finalement comprit qu'on devait faire croire à Harry qu'on l'aimait pour pas qu'il nous transforme en scarabée.*

Dudley se dirigea vers l'évier, le dos tourné à sa mère et à Harry. Il tourna le robinet et remplit d'eau le verre de son cousin.

_'... et rappelle-toi, la potion n'est efficace que lorsqu'elle est prise avec de l'eau claire. Pas de sirop, ni thé, ni cacao, que de l'eau. Compris?' Les mots de Draco résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Dudley. Il chercha dans ses poches et en sortit une petite bouteille remplit d'un liquide transparent. Il en vida le contenu dans le verre d'eau de son cousin._

_*Prêt. Tu vas payer pour tout, Harry, et Millicent sera à MOI!* se dit-il en retournant à la table. Il attendit que Harry but le verre en entier. *Je t'ai eu.*_

**NdT:** Désolé pour le retard, ma carte-mère a brûlé et il a fallu que j'en attende une autre. Ensuite, y avait la fin de l'année scolaire et les exams et puis après y a eu la sortie du Tome 5 en anglais. Il est magnifique, superbe, j'en parlerai pas ici pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir de ce qui doivent attendre jusqu'au 3 décembre pour le lire. Aussi, personne ne connaîtrait une communauté francophone sympa ou l'on peut discuter du livre? Aller je passe les reviews pour ce chapitre je me reprendrais au prochain. Sinon bonne vacance à tous!!!!!


	13. Dans l'oubli

**Chapitre 13**

**Dans l'oubli**

"Professeur Trelawney?"

"Oui, Ron?" répondit le professeur de divination.

"Euh... Harry m'a donné cette composition pour vous."

"Oh, comme c'est attentionné." Sybill sourit avant de prendre les feuilles que Ron lui tendait. "Assoyez-vous, je vous prie. Pour le reste du cours, vous étudierez vos boules de cristal. Pendant ce temps, je lirais vos essais afin de pouvoir vous les rendre à la fin du cours. Je suis sûre que vous mourrez d'envie de connaître vos notes, alors travaillez en silence."

Ron s'assit à côté de Dean et de Seamus, qui jouaient aux cartes sous la table. "Puis-je me joindre à vous?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr." Dean sourit. " Si ça ne te dérange pas de jouer à un jeu Moldu."

"Oh, non, aucunement." chuchota Ron. "On ne peut pas jouer à la bataille explosive en classe de toute manière. Alors, vous m'expliquez les règles?"

À la table voisine, Parvati et Lavender essayaient désespérément de comprendre la signification de la vapeur rose-violette de la boule de cristal de Parvati.

"Je crois que c'est un bon signe, Parvati" dit Lavender. "Le rose et le violet sont de belles couleurs."

"Trop Barbie, tu ne trouves pas?"

"Trop Barbie? Que veux-tu dire par la?"

"N'as-tu jamais entendu parler du jouet préféré des filles Moldues, la poupée Barbie?" Parvati haussa un sourcil.

"Non." Son amie haussa les épaules. "J'aurais dû? Mon jouet préféré était une poupée vampire de quatre pouces qui me donnait le temps exact à chaque heure, et ses deux crocs brillaient dans le noir. Je l'aimais tellement que je ne pouvais pas dormir sans elle la nuit."

"Uh-oh, je ne peux m'imaginer dormir sans poupée vampire... Mais continuons plutôt à analyser cette vapeur." 

Alors que les élèves se divertissaient entre - d'une manière ou d'une autre - Trelawney, quant à elle, était absorbée dans la lecture de leurs essais. Elle échappait des fois des rires étouffés, d'autres fois elle faisait paraître sa désapprobation.

"Ok les gars, j'ai gagné." Dean affichait un sourire vainqueur face à Seamus et Ron. Ce dernier murmura quelque chose du genre _"évidemment tes parents sont Moldus"_,  et leva les yeux pour voir Trelawney prendre son travail dans les mains.

"Une autre partie?" demanda Seamus.

"Sssh! Elle lit le mien!" chuchota Ron, sans perdre des yeux le visage de Sybill. Le professeur avait l'air assez indifférent au début, mais lorsqu'elle atteignit le deuxième paragraphe, son indifférence tourna en une expression indéchiffrable. La confusion et la fureur se mélangeaient sur son visage avant de soudainement devenir rouge pour se mettre à glousser.

"Elle aime ta composition." fit remarquait Dean avec un sourire. "La mienne n'était pas trop intéressante, je devais écrire sur mon futur travail et j'ai mit que je deviendrai un joueur de football pour West Ham... mais j'ai oublié d'ajouter que j'utiliserai la magie pour faire gagner mon équipe."

Les trois jeunes hommes échangèrent des sourires, avant de retourner à Sybill qui finissait de lire la rédaction (avec un teint plutôt rose).

Elle prit le suivant.

"C'est celui de Harry." dit Ron à ses amis.

"Et? C'est bon?" demanda Dean.

"Est-ce que tu es entrain de supposer que je l'ai lu?" Ron fronça ses sourcils, essayant d'avoir l'air blessé, mais ne pu s'empêcher de rire. "Et bien oui, tu supposes bien. Bien sûr, je l'ai lu..." Il baissa la voix. "Je crois que le pauvre Harry n'avait aucune idée de quoi écrire, car il a mit l'histoire la plus incroyable que j'ai vu. C'est plein de drame, et complètement stupide. C'était cool."

"Eh bien, voyons ce que le prof en pense." répliqua Seamus, et ils reportèrent tous leur attention sur Trelawney.

Le professeur n'était plus rose du tout. Elle était blanche comme une feuille.

_Voldemort se tient à l'entré du Grand Hall de Poudlard, la baguette prête à me lancer un Avada Kedavra. _

Elle avala la salive qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

_Je suis sur le point de m'évanouir, m'accotant sur la statue du professeur Rogue. (Il est mort un mois plus tôt, le professeur Dumbledore décida donc d'ériger un monument en son honneur au milieu du Grand Hall.)_

Deux gigantesques larmes de crocodile tombèrent sur le visage de Trelawney. Elle les essuya avec ses mains.

_J'essaye donc toujours de m'y accrocher. Malheureusement, ma cicatrice brûle au-delà de l'imaginable. Je sens que ma fin approche. _

Toute l'attention de la classe fut tournée vers le professeur qui sanglotait.__

_Voldemort rit de jubilation, ses yeux rouges étincelant de plaisir. Sa figure de serpent se tord pour ressembler à l'image crachée de mon cousin Dudley._

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage remplie de larmes__

Non, cela ne veut pas dire que Voldemort porte une perruque blonde et soixante kilos de plus. J'entends seulement par là qu'il est la plus laide chose que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie.

_Il se met à glousser, faisant des cercles avec sa baguette pour me menacer. Finalement, un rayon vert vint me frapper à l'estomac, et les mots Avada Kedavra s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Plus rien ne peut me sauver maintenant. La barrière entre la vie et la mort est rompue. Ma vue se brouilla... et je me retrouvais dans les nuages..._

À ce point, Trelawney pleurait réellement, essuyant automatiquement ses larmes en se mouchant le nez.__

"Est-ce que vous allez bien, professeur?" demanda Parvarti d'une voix inquiète.

"Ou, ma chère... je vais bien." La voix de Sybill tremblait. "Je... Je viens juste de lire l'essai le plus traumatisant jamais écrit."

"Pourquoi est-ce si traumatisant, professeur?" interrompit Lavender.

"Parce que... Oh, c'est si terrible... car c'est exactement cela qui va arriver." Trelawney se moucha encore une fois. " Je vais donner la note maximale pour cela... Je considère mon devoir de le rendre un peu plus joyeux avant... pour la dernière fois, plutôt. Et il le mérite vraiment. Aucun de mes étudiants n'avait décrit son futur avec autant d'exactitude."

"Que voulez-vous dire, professeur?" demanda Ron. Il était agacé et inquiet en même temps. "Vous ne croyez quand même pas que Harry va mourir dans des conditions aussi ridicules, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, M. Weasley, mais j'ai Vu tout ce que M. Potter a écrit. Et vous savez, si deux personnes ont la même vision, cela va sûrement arriver. C'est une histoire terrible, M. Weasley, je sais que vous allez perdre un très bon ami... mais j'ai déjà dit cela plusieurs fois, vous ne vous en souvenez pas?"

"Oh, bien sûr." Ron se leva, menaçant. "Si vous faites allusion au faux Sinistros qui prédisait la mort de Harry en troisième année, c'est du n'importe quoi!"

"Comment... osez-vous questionner mes paroles, M. Weasley?" bredouilla le professeur.

"Je ne questionne rien, professeur, je dis seulement que vous avez constamment de fausses visions et que vous prédisez les choses les plus stupides que j'ai jamais entendu. Vous rappelez-vous que vous aviez prédit que je rendrais Hermione enceinte en sixième année?"

"Ma langue a seulement fourché, M. Weasley." Trelawney était rouge. "Je voulais dire que Harry rendrait enceinte Ginny en septième année."

"Oh, il n'y avait que trois facteurs faux: le _qui_, le _à qui_, et _quand_. Cool!" fit remarquer sarcastiquement Ron. "Vous êtes une incompétente, amateur ennuyant qui ose s'appeler un professeur! Harry ne mourra pas, mais il va se marier avec ma sœur! Et maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas,  je quitte. Hermione avait raison de lâcher la divination en troisième année. Au revoir. Ayez un futur avec moins d'erreur!" cria-t-il avant de claquer la trappe derrière lui.

* * * * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il aperçut fut un nuage en forme d'hirondelle qui flottait dans le ciel. Il cligna des yeux, se les couvrit avec les mains afin de faire de l'ombre, et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il trouva d'abord difficile le fait de bouger sa tête - elle était lourde sur ses épaules. Il s'assit lentement avant de réaliser qu'il avait froid. Il était au milieu d'un champ de blé, mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il a pu se retrouver là. Il ne se rappelait rien des dernières vingt-quatre heures... Non, réalisa-t-il, il ne se rappelait de rien du tout _avant cela_ non plus. Il n'avait aucune mémoire de son passé, sa famille, ses amis... même pas de son nom.

*Qui suis-je? Où suis-je? Pourquoi suis-je là?* se demanda-t-il désespérément, alors qu'il se remit sur deux pieds. Le blé atteignait sa taille, et il avait beaucoup de difficulté à bouger au travers. Il poussa les épis sur le côté afin de se frayer un chemin à travers le champ.

À environ cent pieds du bord du champ se trouvait une petite hutte avec un tracteur. On pouvait voir des moutons sur le flanc d'une colline.

Le garçon s'approcha de la maison et vit un vieux fermier en sortir. Il se dirigea directement vers lui.

"Bon matin, monsieur!" accueillit-il le vieil homme.

"La même chose à toi, mon garçon." Le fermier sourit. "Quel bon vent t'amène ici?"

Le garçon secoua la tête. "Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Quelque chose a dû m'arriver, car j'ai perdu la mémoire. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé ici, je me suis tout simplement réveillé au milieu de ce champ." Il pointa du doigt le blé. "Pouvez-vous m'aider, monsieur?"__

"Premièrement, arrête de m'appeler monsieur, d'accord?" répliqua le vieil homme. "Mon nom est Sam McDonald, mais tu peux m'appeler Sam."

"Bien sûr, Sam. Pouvez-vous m'amener à la ville la plus proche? Ou bien pourrais-je utiliser votre téléphone?"

"Mon téléphone?" Le fermier se mit à rire. "Je n'en ai pas, jeune homme. Et qui comptes-tu appeler si tu n'as plus aucune mémoire? À moins que tu ne te souviennes de certaines connaissances?"

"Non, monsieur, er... Sam. Si seulement je me rappelais... peut-être que j'ai une carte d'identité sur moi!" Il se donna une tape au front. Bien sûr! Pourquoi l'idée ne lui ai-t-elle pas venue plus tôt?

Il chercha dans les poches de sa robe. Et c'est alors que cela le frappa: que faisait un jeune homme de son âge à porter des robes? Ce genre de vêtements n'était plus à la mode depuis plus d'un siècle!

Il ne trouva rien dans sa poche gauche. Il se mit chercher dans celle de droite et en sortit un étrange bâton en bois. Il mesurait environ dix pouces de long, peut-être même plus. Il fronça des sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien faire avec cet objet dans sa poche? Pouvait-il être un chauffeur en stage? Devait-il tenir un bâton? Les conducteurs modernes portaient-ils des robes? Il en doutait.

"Beau bâton, jeune homme." remarqua Sam. "Où l'as-tu eu? Oh, désolé. J'ai oublié que tu avais tout oublié... De toute manière, comment t'appelles-tu? À moins que tu n'ais oublié ça aussi?"

"J'en ai bien peur Sam." Le garçon se mit à frissonner. Il faisait froid. "Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui?"

"Le 20 novembre 1997. Pourquoi?"

"Novembre?" répondit, étonné, le jeune homme. "Comment se fait-il que vous ayez encore du blé dans ce cas? Vous n'avez pas fait la moisson en juillet?" 

"Oh, mais si!" répondit le vieil homme. "Il vient juste de repousser encore."

"Quand?"

"Ce matin, je suppose." Sam haussa les épaules en lui lançant un regard du style _ose me poser encore une question. _"Si je n'étais pas aussi sûr que la magie n'existait pas, je dirais qu'elle devait nécessairement être entrée en jeu. Tu dois croire que je suis fou, n'est-ce pas?"

"Nooon. Pas le moindre au monde." répondit le jeune homme, essayant de ne pas blesser le fermier, car sinon Sam ne l'emmènerait pas avec lui et il serait coincé au milieu de nul part.

"Eh bien, d'accord, tu voulais que je t'emmène en ville, non?" Sam sourit. " J'ai certaines affaires à Great Winging, je vais donc t'amener là-bas. Allez, viens, donne-moi un coup de main. Je dois faire monter ces moutons dans mon camion. Je vais prendre part à la foire annuelle des animaux domestiques. De toute manière, je dois chercher du monde pour m'aider à faire la moisson du blé encore une fois. Je suis trop vieux pour le faire tout seul... Imagine, ça va faire sensation! Du blé en novembre!"

Le garçon hocha la tête, et plaça une planche pour faciliter l'accès au camion aux moutons. 

En route, vers Great Winging, le jeune homme était silencieux, profondément plongé dans ses pensées, alors que Sam humait '_Old McDonald had a farm, iya, iya-ooooo'_. Les moutons bêlaient derrière eux.

"Tu sais, mon garçon," dit soudainement Sam, "Avant, je possédais des vaches et je les vendais à la foire, mais depuis l'apparition de la maladie de la vache folle en Grande-Bretagne, j'ai décidé de changer de profil et j'ai acheté un troupeau de moutons. Ils ont plusieurs avantages: ils sont plus petits, ils ont besoin de moins de nourriture et ils sont si mignons... er, tu sais à quoi je pensais?"

"Non. Comment puis-je le savoir?" 

"Je crois que la repousse de blé à un certain rapport avec le fait que tu ais dormit dans le champ."

"Je ne veux pas vous offenser, monsieur, mais cela n'a aucun sens."

"Aucun sens? Peut-être..." Le fermier lui fit un sourire narquois. "Mais une chose est sûre: on gelait ce matin. Si le blé n'avait pas poussé autour de toi, tu aurais gelé toi aussi."

"Vraiment?" dit le jeune homme hébété, n'ayant rien de plus intelligent à dire. Il ne savait rien sur son passé. Il ignorait que l'étrange bâton qu'il avait trouvé dans sa poche était en réalité une baguette magique, et qu'il était en fait un sorcier. Encore moins savait-il que son nom était Harry Potter.

* * * * *

Rendus en ville, Harry remercia Sam pour l'avoir ramené à la civilisation alors que Sam remercia Harry pour avoir fait pousser son blé, et ainsi leurs chemins se séparèrent.

Le garçon se dirigea directement vers le poste de police. Il espérait que la police pourrait l'identifier. Peut-être quelqu'un avait-il prévenu la police de sa disparition. Peut-être même était-il recherché depuis des jours, des semaines ou plus, et les membres de sa famille avaient les yeux rouges à force de pleurer sur sa disparition... Mais comment Harry pouvait-il deviner que les Dursley avaient fêté toute la nuit après l'avoir jeté hors de la voiture de Vernon au milieu de nulle part? Comment pouvait-il deviner que Dudley s'était vu offrir une Ferrari rouge flamboyante pour son 'exploit' de s'être débarrassé de Harry? Évidemment, Dudley ne mentionna pas à ses parents la petite visite qu'il avait faite au monde sorcier. M. et Mme Dursley étaient convaincus que leur brillant fils avait tout fait de lui-même. Ils ne se sont jamais demandé comment il s'y était pris: ils n'étaient intéressés que par le résultat de l'action, et non son exécution.  

Donc, alors que les Dursley célébraient, Harry entrait dans le poste de police.

"Uh... bonjour." dit-il. Il n'y avait aucun agent en vu. "Bonjour?"

Environ trois minutes plus tard, un homme apparemment furieux entra dans le bureau, tenant un sandwich dans la main. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" grommela-t-il. "Je regardais le laboratoire de Dexter, alors fais-vite. Je ne veux pas manquer la fin, lorsque Deedee va faire exploser le laboratoire au complet."

"Eh bien, une chose très étrange m'est arrivée... J'ai perdu la mémoire et je me suis retrouvé au milieu d'un champ de blé ce matin."

"De blé? En novembre?" L'officier haussa un sourcil. "Est-ce que tu te crois comique?"

"Non, monsieur. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là et ni qui je suis. Pouvez-vous m'aider?"

"Arggh..." grogna l'officier. "Un autre fou... ok, le jeune, viens par ici." Il pointa une porte du doigt. "Rentre à l'intérieur et attend qu'un de mes collègues revienne de la foire. Il voulait acheter un mouton, vois-tu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y a un autre fou pour te tenir compagnie... lui aussi dit avoir perdu la mémoire." Il prit une bouchée de son sandwich. "Nous sommes constamment entourés par des cinglés." Et il tourna le dos à Harry avec dédain avant de retourner voir la fin du laboratoire de Dexter.

Le jeune homme soupira profondément. *Cela va être plus difficile que je ne l'aurai cru.*

Il entra dans la salle et se retrouva face à un homme aux cheveux blonds, assit et affichant un sourire plutôt anormal sur son visage d'une beauté assez surprenante. "Enfin, de la compagnie!" hurla-t-il. "Viens, mon ami, viens t'asseoir avec nous."

"Avec _vous_?" Harry commençait à se poser des questions. "Je ne vois personne d'autre à part vous ici, monsieur."

"Oh, c'est juste un jeu, tu sais... J'imagine qu'il y a quelqu'un d'assis avec moi, et je lui parle... pour ne pas m'ennuyer, tu sais."

"Bien..." Harry roula ses yeux. L'officier de police avait raison au sujet de cet homme: il avait vraiment l'air d'un aliéné.

Harry s'assit à une table, espérant ne pas avoir à parler avec ce fou. Mais il n'en eut pas la chance. Alors qu'il regardait son 'morceau de bois', les yeux de l'autre homme s'allumèrent aussitôt. "_Tu en es un aussi!_"

"Hein?" demanda-t-il étonné. "Un quoi?"__

Le blond s'assit plus proche de lui, regarda prudemment aux alentours, comme pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre et murmura: "_Un sorcier."_

"Un quoi?" Harry se renfrogna. Ce type était vraiment détraqué. Alors ses yeux se posèrent sur ces mains qui tenaient toujours le bâton. "Oh, je vois... vous croyez que c'est une baguette magique? Quelle idée ridicule!"

"Ceci EST une baguette magique." répondit l'autre homme. "Je peux en reconnaître une lorsque je la vois, crois-moi."

"Comment? Dans ce cas, vous êtes _aussi _un... sorcier?" Le jeune homme étouffa un gros rire.

"Exactement." approuva de la tête l'homme. "Dommage que je n'aie aucun souvenir de comment j'en suis devenu un."

Harry haussa un sourcil. "Aucun souvenir?"

"Ouais... une histoire assez embarrassante... Je fais de l'amnésie sélective."

"De l'amnésie sélective? C'est quoi au juste?"

"Des fois je vais me souvenir de certaines choses, des fois non. Malheureusement, dès que j'arrive à me souvenir de quelque chose, je l'oublie aussitôt. Mais plus tard, j'oublie que je me suis souvenu de quelque chose."

"Je ne comprends pas." Harry secoua la tête. L'homme commençait à lui tomber sur les nerfs. "Si des fois vous oubliez des choses dont vous vous souvenez, comment avez-vous, euh, réalisé, que vous êtes un... magicien? Vous ne l'avez pas oublié ça?"

"Oh, si, des fois je l'oublie, d'autre fois je m'en souviens... je suis présentement dans la phase de souvenir de mon amnésie sélective. Je me rappelle clairement que je suis un sorcier, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon nom, d'où je viens, de ma famille ou bien de mon emploi... triste n'est-ce pas?"

"En effet." dit Harry. Lui aussi savait ce qu'était de perdre toute sa mémoire. Il cherchait les bons mots pour consoler l'autre fou, lorsque ce dernier se frappa soudainement le front et cria: "Une autre mémoire vient de me revenir!" 

"Quelle mémoire?"

"Mon... mon nom! Je me souviens de mon nom! Vite, apporte-moi un morceau de papier et un crayon. Je dois l'écrire avant de l'oublier à nouveau!"

Harry courut dans le bureau, prit la première feuille qu'il vit et se dépêcha de retourna dans la pièce. "Voilà, papier et crayon."

Le blond arracha pratiquement le papier de ses mains et écrit deux mots dessus. "Voilà..." Il se leva, serra la main de Harry avec ferveur et le serra dans ses bras si fort qu'il s'étouffa presque. "Merci, mon cher ami. De ce jour, je te dois une énorme dette." Un sanglot traversa soudainement son corps et il cacha son visage dans l'épaule de Harry. Harry savait que l'homme pleurait de joie. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, sur la table, et lu le nom écrit dessus: _Gilderoy Lockhart._

**NdT**: Eh bien voila, j'ai décidé de reprendre la traduction suite à un e-mail qui m'a été envoyé et des différentes reviews lues sur le site. Un grand merci à tout le monde!


End file.
